


I Told You So

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, Eventual Smut, F/M, Like really alternate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Sookie was known to exaggerate at times; she's almost half as much as a drama queen I am. And I was raised better than to seek out trouble, but damn, getting entangled with Eric Northman doesn't mean a walk through a park. Should I have listened to Sookie when she warned me about him?





	1. The Correlation of Stupidity and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Girl, i dunno whats happening  
> I apologise for the typos I missed  
> But like, whatever  
> ALSO OMG THAT GIF IS DEATH. MY DEATH.  
> Thanks for reading  
> xxx

I'm not stupid, you know.

I knew better than to mess with a vampire.

My cousin, the one who got the all family's _idiocy,_ had made deals with a vampire that he could not uphold. His corpse, or at least what was left of it, didn't have a single drop of blood when the cops found it. Of course the vamp he made deals with was the one who drained him but was never found. Our family, _The Wytnights_ had no compassion for him and only 5 of his blood relatives went to his funeral, one of them was me. There were only a total of 12 attendees and he came from a family that had 9 children, and dozens upon dozens of extended family.

I guess you could say the line of Wytnights were heartless and cold, _practically_ vampires but _**worse,**_ I would say. Most of the Wytnights were lawyers, doctors, politicians, entrepreneurs, or someone who had a wealthy position in life and they used that as an excuse not to attend. It was no exception to my household-- the professions, I mean. My papa was an entrepreneur. He owned all the factories in town, even some outside, that produced whatever kind of drink you could think of. It was given to him by inheritance, the family's crop land as well, and the town's library. My mama came from a wealthy family too, her family owned a tailoring shop, which was once called _Levinsbottom's Tailoring_ but was replaced with _Wytnights' Tailoring_ when she married.

My mama's family didn't mind, and even if they did, they had to pretend not to.

I also have one older brother who now runs papa's estate due to his passing in the early summer of last year, whereas I run mama's tailoring shop, also the library my brother did not want to inherit.

 

Now, I think all that background wasn't necessary, but it's better that I have told you that now than later.

 

Well let's move on to the present, as in where I was right now.

I was at  _Fangtasia_ where they naturally let me in due to the influence of my name. Thankfully, I had, what my papa called it, _poor man's repellent._ Because I was from a well known and esteemed family, most of the time, the only people who could come up and talk to me were people of class and stature. I guess at times I was thankful that some idiot didn't even bother attempting to flirt with me, but it gets kind of lonely and restricted always having to live up to the family name.

I love my family, through it all though, and I love what I do for a living as well, making clothes and being a tailor. The Wytnights weren't really known for tailoring, but since my mama's family were highly regarded tailors, they seemed proud of me... _seemed._  Anyway, my mama's sister, _Aunt Marie,_  always told me that I was more of a Levinsbottom then a Wytnight and I felt that to be true.

Oh _shit,_ I'm doing it again... **sorry,** I tend to babble on and on. Let's _really_ go back to me now.

 

I ordered the strongest thing they served here. The amused and scary vampire bartender gave me my _second and last_ shot for the night. I was never one who drank, unless it was _expensive_ and _classy_ and _moderate_ and _I had_ to--well you get the picture--which is why I didn't have a high alcohol tolerance, which was also why I know better than to get wasted at a vampire bar. I turned to the black haired vamp who gave me the shot glass filled with what was basically liquid fire, and raised my drink to him while saying ' _cheers to vampires_ '.

After I drank the entire shot in one swift motion, the bartender laughed at me and said, "You're tough," with a smirk, "A little crazy," he added with his arms crossed and head cocking from side to side, pursing his lips in fake contemplation, "I like that."

I chuckled at his remark, and said that it was time to call it a night. "Oh, baby, **no.** It isn't every night we get a _Wytnight_ in here, and the night is still young. C'mon, have another drink, this one's on me." he tempted. Sadly for him, I wasn't in the least tempted which is why I quickly declined his offer.

_I'm not stupid, you know._

I was about to leave, I mean I was like a step away from exiting the place, but this female vampire stepped in front of me all of a sudden. "Miss Wytnight, I can't let you leave yet." she said, as the corners of her red painted lips barely moved, though it was obvious, to me at least, that she was smiling. I wanted to speak up, but she beat me to it. " _He_ wants to talk to you." she added, pointing straight forward.

I turned to see who that person was and saw that it was  _him. He_ was calling for me. The attention that was once on him was shifted to me because of how he gazed at my body, _practically_ even my soul. The room fell quiet and all the humans-- even some vampires, looked at me with envy.  _Shit,_ this was **bad,** really, really bad.

 _He_ was sitting on some sort of throne and his full attention was on me. His name was Eric, _Eric Northman_ I believe. If I can recall correctly, the first of our Wytnight line, **Bren D'Stone** , is in debt of this vampire because he helped him pass into knighthood,  which was what enabled him to be dubbed _Sir Bren D'Stone: The White Knight,_ hence the start of our last name. _Bren_ was born a beggar, but only got to service the king, of which kingdom exactly, I cannot remember, because Eric pulled some strings for him. Well, Bren didn't want his _shameful_ last name to continue on to his children, which is why he changed it to _Wytnight._

 

Subtle, isn't it?

 

The blonde vampire raised once of his hands and moved a single finger, beckoning me to walk over to him. _Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck_ \- it was the wrong time to wear a tight, knee-length,  ** _red_** dress. What the hell was I thinking? I mean, at least it had long sleeves, but there was a triangle cut out on the back and the collar was quite wide, it exposed my collar bones but fully covered my shoulders, thankfully.

I slowly walked towards him, not because I wanted to keep him waiting, but because I thought it was the safest way to approach a _hungry_ looking vampire. The blonde that talked to me was now to my right, so I thought to bravely ask her something about the _other_ vampire. " _Does he always look so hungry?_ " I whispered so _only she_ could hear me.

She chuckled, "You know he can still hear you, darling."

 _Bitch, **what?**_ How could I forget that? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I was probably going to die now.

Once I was directly standing in front of him, the entire room looked at us in expectation. He took in my body, his blue eyes scanning me from head to toe. He traced my curves with his eyes, then turned back to my face.

" _DID I ASK ANY OF YOU TO WATCH?_ " his voice boomed out as he then scanned the room, looking for anyone who still had their attention on us, making everyone in the bar mind their own business. If I hadn't been used to my family putting me on the spot and to their sudden outbursts of anger or whatever, I'm pretty sure I would've had a heart attack right about now.

I had my focus fully on the vampire, as I was taught that it was rude to have eyes that wander when you were being called or talked to, and because I was too afraid to anger him by looking away. _"Miss Wytnight..."_ he said, as his eyes turned back to me. "No need for formalities. Call me Leisl, that is my name, after." I said extending my hand for him to shake. Wait a minute, do vampires shake hands?

I got my answer when he simply looked at my hand then looked back at me. " _Alrighty then_." I whispered, softly. "Is it short for anything?" he asked, obviously referring to my name. "No, it's just Leisl. But my full name is _Leisl Mari Levinsbottom Wytnight_." I said, just in case he wanted to know that, but he didn't, obviously.

"Leisl." he repeated my name.

"Yes." I said in an agreeing tone rather that a questioning one.

He shifted from where he sat then spoke up, "Why did you come here tonight?" he said flashing his fangs. I knit my eyebrows at the sight of them then wondered if it hurt if they suddenly decide to bite their lips. "Well, there aren't many places in town that I have **not** gone to, so I put it on myself to check this place out of my list." I said, nonchalant.

 

"But why is it that you decided to enter only now? I could smell your _sweet_ scent from outside these doors, you were lurking around the area for about a week now. Where did you get the bravery to continue your lurking from the outside to the inside?" he asked, making me feel quite guilty because he was right about me lurking around.

"I'm terribly sorry. I just wanted to see the entire outside before stepping inside. I didn't mean for you to... _smell_ me." I said, genuinely.

He didn't seem to care about what I had to say really, I guess he just wanted to see who was lurking around his place. "Sit. _Please._ " he _commanded_ more than pleaded. He broke no eye contact while doing so, but I did, in order to look at the seat next to him. I huffed out, "I actually, really should get going." I said with my voice trailing off a bit.

"Did you just **refuse** me?" he asked, slightly raising his eyebrows.

 _Oh fuck me_. I mean I _did refuse_ him, so, like, why try and deny it? "Yes." I softly replied. The female vampire gave me a look of amusement while the other looked at me with the most intense eyes ever. "Sit." he said once. I nervously bit my lower lip, but only repeated what I said a while ago. "Sir, I should really, really get going." I said, stressing out the _really_ part.

With that, I walked off as slowly as I did before and exited the club.

The woman hissed a vampire hiss and asked, "Should I bring her back here?"

"Leave her." he replied with his deep voice. "She did not succumb to my glamour." he added, almost questioningly.

 

I started walking back home. I wrapped myself in my own arms and sigh, _"Fuckity, fuck._ Did that really _just_ happen?" I asked myself, as I pulled out my phone and called on my blonde companion. No, not Eric, he sure as hell ain't my companion, I meant _Sookie Stackhouse. "Hello?"_

"Hello there Sook."

"Leisl, why are you calling so late? What are you up to?"

"Nothing... _too_ serious?" I said, ending my sentence in a questioning tone, my face scrunching up in uncertainty. I heard her sigh from the other end of the line.

"You went to _Fangtasia,_ didn't you?" she said in an annoyed tone. "Didn't I tell you not to go there alone, you're damn lucky you didn't get hurt. Where are you now?"

"Uh... about 5 streets away from my house." I said looking around. "You know, you got a lot of nerve to tell me not to go there when you, on the other hand, have been there about a _billion_ times."

"Leisl. You know I got Bill."

"Yeah, I do. But that doesn't mean you can forbid me from going where I want."

"I ain't forbidding you to go anywhere. I was just warning you of the dangers _Fangtasia_ holds for people who don't have  _protection_."

I scoffed, "Protection? As if you'd let me hit up Bill in the middle of the night. I don't think he'd even agree on going with me to _Fangtasia_ because he knows you don't want me to."

"Fine. You've got a point-" "Damn right, Sookie." I blurted in my reply.

"-I'll only say I told you so, Leisl."

"Well, how do you expect me _not_ to go alone, huh? Do you want me to find some vampire _beau_ as well?"

She sighed once more, but chuckled at the same time. "No Leis, I just don't want to wake up one day with the news of you being drained out."

I stopped walking and chuckled, "I love you _Sookie._ I promise you I won't go to _Fangtasia_ alone, heck, I won't even go at all." I said continuing to walk again.

"Did something happen there tonight?"

"I mean... yeah, but don't worry about it. If you really wanna know what happened, I'll swing by tomorrow while you're at work. I'll get myself some diner food. Deal?"

"Yeah, alright. Stay out of trouble, _Black-day._ "

"Sure thing... uh, what's the opposite of _Stackhouse."_ I said making her laugh, as she then hung up the phone.

 

I was now on my street, a house away from mine. Once I got inside my house, I went right up and got into my nightgown. I jumped onto my bed and rested for a bit, but then decided to go down and watch something on the television. Before I could walk over to the sofa, I noticed that there was a figure just outside my house. I looked out of my window and saw that the figure was none other than the blonde, _hungry_ looking vampire from _Fangtasia._

I walked to my door, opened it, got out onto the porch and tried to cover my exposed-feeling self by crossing my arms. "Can I help you, sir?" I asked, as he suddenly was standing right in front of me.

"I thought there were no need for formalities?"

"Well, you never told me I could oblige."

"You may. Call me Eric." he said. He towered over me and looked at me so intensely. I felt like, if he wanted to, he could swallow me alive. "Eric." I repeated knowingly.

"Yes, Leisl." he replied. "Now, what is it you want?" I asked, fixing myself from where I stood, not on purposely pushing my breasts up as I did. He noticed that I did that, because his gaze turned from my face down to them as I did. He clenched his jaw, "What are you? Why aren't you affected by my glamour? Why aren't you afraid? And why did you refuse me? No one has ever refused me."

"Okay. Well, I'm a tailor, I don't know why I wasn't hypnotized by your vampire- _glamour_ , I don't think you're _too_ frightful, and I refused because I wanted to go home. I'm sorry if I ruined your _glamorous_  streak." I said, laughing softly at my own joke.

It was no surprise to me when the vampire didn't laugh, but that made my joke no less funny... at least to me.

 

He slightly knit his eyebrows and looked at me again with much intensity. Oh, I get it now, he was trying that _vampire **glamour**_ on me. "Eric, I think you should stop. You've established that it doesn't work, so what's the point of trying?"

"I'm _trying_ because you won't offer yourself to me, and I _want_ you." 

 _Want me?_ Why would he- oh, OH. My face burned in realization. I stepped back from him, knowing that he couldn't enter my home because I didn't invite him in. "Eric, you should go." I told him, as I walked inside my house backwards.

Once I was in, I closed the door, and felt the heat grow on my cheeks, then my entire face. He _wanted_ me... oh **_shit_** that can't be good.

I decided to peek at my window, and I saw that he was still standing right there, exactly there, he didn't move at all. I shook my head in disbelief and went upstairs and hid myself under my sheets. Maybe if I believe hard enough, he'll go away. 

Good gravy, this cannot be happening.

I mustered up all the courage I had left and checked to see if he was still outside, and when I looked, _there he was._


	2. Red Dresses, Apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRETTY PLEASE READ!!  
> Okay, so let's pretend that Eric and Sookie never happened, which is defo a lot to ask, but it just messes up my plot and shsusgddqvhytyupjzascjwjsk you get the picture.  
> I put hyper links in the story for a better visualization of Leisl's look... also, let's pretend that it's possible to combine the two aspects of the dress into one (you'll understand when you click on the links, it's because they're two different dresses). The color of the dresses in the pictures are also quite bright, so imagine the color of it is just a tad brighter than the suit, which I also have a hyperlink for.  
> Also apologising for any typos.  
> xxx

I was at the diner, having breakfast, and telling Sookie everything that happened last night, stressing out the part where the blonde vampire, Eric, said he _wanted_ me, and how that totally made me feel... _things._

_"My stars,_ did he hurt you?" she asked, squeezing my arm affectionately. "No, no. But when he said, he wanted me, I kind of think I _wanted_ him to want me... but like _sexually_ and that's **_terrifying_** _,_  because, you know, I don't think he's going to be good." I said.

"Darling, I mean sex with the vampire's actually _pretty_ **great**." Sookie said nonchalantly, making me choke on my food. "No- that's not what I meant. I mean... I want a _Bill."_ I said, pushing my plate aside and resting my head on my hands. She knit her eyebrows in confusion as I then realized what I had just said.

_"Shit._ What I mean is... you know- Bill was your first and he is _so_ kind and good to you. Your first time was special... and  _amazin_ _g_ , I believe that was the term you used." I said not truly explaining myself how I wanted to. I want my first time to be with someone I love, not with _some vampire._ Sure, he was a sight for sore eyes but I  don't love him. Doing _it_ with him would be _empty_ and I don't want that.

"I understand." she said right after my short contemplation, meaning she heard what I said in my brain. "Sookie... I don't want that."

"I know Leisl, and that's alright. It's good that you know what you want and what you don't want, sugar." she said standing up and getting my plate. "Well, I got to go and do my job now. Can I get you anything else?" she asked. I told her that I was good and ready to pay, and so I did.

I said my goodbyes to Sookie and the others, as I then went back to work at my tailor's shop.

 

"Mama, I'm back." I said as I looked for her in the shop. "Oh, Leisl Mari, I'm in the fitting room, darling. Chelsea should be back with the sweaters I made any time now." she shouted from one of the fitting rooms.

Everything in our shop was homemade and handmade, and we normally made dresses, suits, and formal attire but mama loved knitting as well, so there were occasional casual tops available, along with some scarves, socks, and mittens.

An embarrassing thing is, I was _really_ bad at knitting. When I start out, it's all perfect and neat, but when it ends, it looks like a hurricane threw it around and fought with it to the death and I just can't seem to master it. "Did you even hear that, doll?" the voice of my cousin, Chelsea, spoke out. I looked at her as she placed the bag of sweaters on one of the tables, leaving mama to sort it out. She never liked the way we sorted things out anyway.

"Yeah, I know, I have to get ready for tonight's gathering or else I'll look like **not** a Wytnight, and why would I ever want that to happen?" I said, making my strawberry blonde haired cousin laugh. It was a _Levinsbottom_ trait, one I did not inherit. I, instead, got dark hair and pale skin, very much a _Wytnight_ trait.

"Oh, you are such a _drama llama_. Come, I'll help you get ready. I finished the embellishments of your dress just a while ago and can I say, it looks  spectacular." she said with some self-applause, making me chuckle as she lead me to one of the fitting rooms. "Well, I expect no less from you Chels."

"Auntie, I'm going to get your daughter ready for tonight!" she shouted in no certain direction. "Oh, alright. Tell your brother I might be late, Leisl Mari." my mama shouted.

I shouted  _'okay_ _'_ right back at her as I got changed into my dress.

 

Once I was dressed and all ready, mama had already closed up the shop for the day and asked Chelsea to help her get dressed as well. "Leisl Mari, call up Austin and get him to pick you up here then tell him to come back for me." my mama said as she reminded once more to tell my brother that she was to be late. "I'm not five, mama and we've done this before. I know what I have to do." I called out as she and my cousin walked off to get ready.

Cheslea, though she was our first cousin, was not attending because she wasn't a Wytnight, being my cousin from my mother's side and all. She was invited, of course, she never liked pretending to be a part of the Wytnight family because she really wasn't one and she also didn't like how a lot of them treated her like yesterday's garbage. Wytnights were like that. Always picking a fight with their so called _inferiors._

I picked up my phone, and dialed a number. "Yes, Austin. I'm at work right now but I'm all ready and in need of a ride there. Oh thank you, dear. You're always so sweet. Alright, see you in 5 minutes then."

 

A quick five minutes later, Austin came and escorted me to my brother's mansion. Well, it was my mama's actually, but our tailor shop had an apartment upstairs and she stayed there quite often because she liked to work in peace, so my brother, in turn, took charge of the home. "You look ever so beautiful, Leisl." Austin said, as he took a turn, entering the  _rich peoples' neighborhood._ I thanked the kind man as I complimented his smart attire as well.

"Why, thank you, miss. Your presence has been surely missed, and your brother got the maids to make your favorite dessert just for the occasion." he said making me smile. "Tommy being sweet? Tell me, what does he want me to do this time?" I said making Austin laugh. "Well, being a _butler_ has its perks. He told me that he simply wanted you to feel like home because you have not visited in quite a while." with that being said, Austin pulled over and I got out of the car, telling him not to waste any effort in opening the door for me.

He was always so awfully respectable, polite, and obedient. I'm afraid that if anyone of his superiors asked him to jump of a building, he would do just that. I walked to the front of the door and was greeted by Jerry, another butler who usually checked the invitations during parties like this, such as he did right now. "Leisl. How lovely you look tonight." he said with a polite and genuine smile, bowing his head as he did. I chuckled and thanked him, just as I heard a deep voice speak from behind me.

" _ **Lovely**_ is an understatement. _Delectable,_  however, in both of the senses, would be far more accurate."

I turned around as saw the same,  _hungry_ looking vampire last night. I grew nervous at the sight of him. For goodness' sake, do I always have to wear red dresses around this blood sucker. Well, while I'm at the topic of what I'm wearing, I might as well explain the whole look. My naturally [curly hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/03/28/78/032878f2f0ac234d6a41b5435bc9544d.jpg) was curled a little bit more, making the twirls prominent, but nevertheless, natural looking. I had [golden eye shadow](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0a/9f/e7/0a9fe775adbc461890b6288f8727f524.jpg), and [red lipstick](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/27/eb/bb/27ebbb7710665cbce8b81dfc7ec67453.jpg) on, but everything else about my makeup was subtle. I wore a pair of black, [strappy heels](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/q6jyna-l-610x610-shoes-black-pumps-party+shoes-high-zip-high+heels-high+heels+shoes-sexy-high+heels+shoes-platform+shoes-sandals-heels-fabulous-cute-6+inch-instagram-tumblr-clothes-black+heels-blac.jpg) and my [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d7/41/a5/d741a5a8db891a014bdc45a66c1e33cb.jpg) was red, the same blood red shade as the previous dress I wore.

This one, however, was, I think, more revealing as it showed everything I had above my chest, including what the plunging neckline could not cover, but not what the thick straps did. It also had a [fancy back](http://img2.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1302871/180/red-dress-FA-7540-b.jpg) that showed almost the whole of that part of my body, and a slit on the left side of my dress.

I think the vampire found great pleasure in my look tonight as he couldn't even _pretend **not**_ to look.

 

Back to reality now. It seems as though the blonde was dressed up to attend tonight's event as well, as he was wearing a [dark red velvet suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a5/7b/9d/a57b9d590ab93202cb0ab5bbc833ef49.jpg) and if you didn't know any better, you'd think we had agreed on a theme. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in, Leisl?" he asked me, expectantly, with a soft pout to his amused smirk. "And can I say that we look so damn good together." he added, taking one step closer to me.  
"Excuse me sir, but may I ask what your _name_ is?" Jerry asked, knitting his eyebrows as he pulled out a pad of paper form the back of his pants. "Eric Northman." he said, turning to the man whose eyes widened when he realized who he was.

"I'm offended that you had to ask that." he said, turning back to me. "Is it because you don't find me _frightful_ enough?" he said, smirking as he reminded me of what I told him last night. I almost scoffed, whatever nervousness I felt as I was around the blonde was turned into pure repulse. Knowing I had to step in and be the boss so the vamp would leave, I spoke up without missing a beat. "Eric, stop stalking me and go back to _Fangtasia,_ because I will **_not_** invite you in."

He chuckled, "I don't need you to invite me in," he said turning to the butler. When I realized what he was about to do to poor Jerry, I put both my hands on his face and made him turn to me. "Don't you _dare_ glamour him." I said as his once determined eyes immediately changed into lustful, predator ones. _"Touchy."_ He moaned out, as he sank his face into my hands and grabbed my wrist, licking it. I jolted away in disgust, wiping the saliva off on his shoulder as I did. He laughed, "You should feel grateful that I didn't _drain_ you out right  here and now."

_"Honored."_ I said simply, giving him a stern look as I did.

Jerry then coughed in order to get our attention and spoke up. "Well Mister Eric Northan, it seems that your name _is_ on the list." I knit my brows at that, then turned to him in confusion, noticing the uncomfortable look plastered on his face because of us-- because of _him._ "That's because I was invited by Thomas Wytnight, as he already has _before_." Eric replied with a satisfied smirk. My brother has invited him  _before_? Are you telling me my brother personally knows this despicable creature?

He extended his hand, "May we?"

"We may certainly NOT." I said, walking away from him and entering the mansion by myself. I heard him laugh behind me, and he followed right after.

 

Once I got into the gigantic living room, it's like the whole world stopped for me because it was like all their eyes were on me. It was only when a hand was placed on my waist that I realized why everyone actually was staring. I turned to he vamp and moved away from his grasp. "Leave me alone, Eric." I said, walking off into the crowd of Wytnights.

Everyone was here, from sweet Aunt Tessie, to grouchy Uncle Constantine, to enthusiastic cousin Lindsay. You may be wondering why there's a party, and what the special occasion would be. Well, I'll tell you it's just my brother wanting to throw a party and my all of my family wanting to attend.

Eric suddenly appeared in front of me, smirking like some idiot. "I don't follow orders from a child, darling." he said, towering over my heel wearing body and looking deep into my eyes. "I may be young," I said, feeling my heat up and my heart beat fast. "but don't think I don't know how the world works." I said, walking past him and a few other people. "Do you really, now, darling?" he called back, but stood firmly where I left him. I didn't reply, instead I swayed my hips and walked away from him.

"Leisl." a familiar voice called out for me. I saw that it was my brother who said it, with his _very_ pregnant wife, smiling my way, beckoning me to join them as they talked. I gladly walked towards them, smiled and gave them a warm embrace. "Leisl, it's been too long since you've visited." my brother said as I broke away from him in order to side hug his wife, whose belly was booming but looked even sexier because of how she glowed.

"Tommy, I'm pretty sure a month is not that long." I laughed.

"Well, within that month, Rose here ate about a hundred pies and two hundred pints of ice cream." he laughed along.

"Oh, shush, Tom. It was only five _each."_ she replied with an embarrassed eye roll.

My brother placed his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. "You know I was only teasing, my love." he whispered softly, but was loud enough for me to hear.

"Mama said she'll be late, but I'm sure you've guessed that by now." I said, turning to both of them.

   


He broke away from his wife and took a glass from one of the maids that walked around holding a tray of them. "So, how do you know Eric?" my brother asked, sipping some champagne. "Oh stop it, baby. The girl can be with whomever she wants, whenever she wants. She's her own person." his wife scolded.  
I looked at her gratefully, "Thank you for that, Rosie." I said, though I didn't like the fact she assumed I was with the vampire. "I could ask you the same thing though, Tommy. He said that you've had him here before and it seems to be true because he walked right in without needing to be invited." I said, stealing his glass of champagne and taking a sip from it. I gave it right back to him, and turned to his amused bride.

"I have invited him here. He's a business man and so am I." he replied simply.

"He's also a **_vampire."_** I replied. "Well, that _doesn't_ seem to faze you one bit, dear sister." he said as he turned to pull his wife closer. "Rose, will you give me and my sister a minute please. I wouldn't want to stress you with our topic." he said, chastely planting a kiss on her peach colored lips. The golden haired beauty turned to him and smiled, kissing him on his lips this time and walking off soon after, her flowing silver-blue dress moving towards Auntie Lizzy and Uncle Barnes.

"Are you in a relationship with him?" my brother asked right as his wife walked away. " **No**. I do not have _any_ sort of relationship with that gruesome thing, thank you very much." I said with a huff.

"Oh... not yet anyway." a voice said.

 

Once again the annoying blonde vamp found that it was totally alright for him to barge in, just like that as he stood amidst of me and my brother.

"Thomas." he nodded respectfully.

"Eric." my brother did the same.

"So, I'll be frank and assume that you have a liking towards my baby sister." he said, giving the vampire a cold, hard glare. He laughed. "Well, she smells absolutely divine, _Tommy._ " he said with a laugh. My brother and I took no amusement in that whatsoever. "I mean, you all smell the same, because you're all related. I mean, obviously besides the ones you are not related to, but she...  _she is **divine**_."

"Talk about me like I'm some sort of _dish_ again, and I swear-" I said, taking a step closer to him and clenching my jaw but could not finish my sentence because I was _ever-so_ rudely interrupted. "Ooh, your sexy when your angry." He said with his eyebrows raising, and his fangs pushing out. "ERIC." my brother said loudly. "You are in our house- my house, and you will respect us, or else you'll never step foot in here again."

He turned to my brother, fangs still out, smirking as well. "I've got a _long life,_ you've got a _long line._ This is the _fourth_ time a Wytnight has told me that, _boy_." the vampire replied, stressing our the word he said last. I turned to my brother, who had steam practically fuming out of his ears. If there's one thing that he hates, it's him being called a boy. His angered face suddenly softened, as his wife out of nowhere swayed her hips up over to us from behind him, extending out a hand to the vamp. This was going to be good.

It's always interesting when Rosie starts strunting the way she just did.

"Rosalie Cecile-Wytnight." she introduced herself.

"When you came over a week ago, I knew that I knew you." she said with her eyes narrowing. "From what I recall, my grandfather Arthur Cecile, gave you sanctuary when you needed it. I was only a child then but you were so memorable I couldn't forget you. He let you live in our basement for a whole four months and I believe you haven't repaid the debt you owe him yet." she stopped to raise her hand higher, so the vampire would not miss it. "Now, as your way of repayment to my grandfather, I ask that you respect my family; my **_entire_** family no matter how distant they be. I know your kind may be barbaric at times, but I also know _you_ are a vampire of respect." Eric clenched his jaw and apparently recalled the happening in his head, then took her hand. "Show me that respect." she said raising her head to him.

The vampire retracted his fangs, then kissed her hand and bowed his head. "As you wish." he replied simply, rasing as single brow. Rosie smiled softly, yet victoriously, "Now, ask my sister-in-law to dance and apologize to her as you do so." she said turning to the both of us. She pulled the hand of her husband into the now dancing crowd. "Come along, Thomas-dear." 

 

"Well, you heard the her." the vamp said, extending his hand to me once more. I crossed my arms, "She never told me I-" " _Leisl Mari Levinsbottom Wytnight_ , I command you to dance with the vampire or so help me, I will slap you silly." Rosie shouted out, as her husband cackled at her words. "Don't tell me you'd disobey the wishes of your sister-in-law. Are you setting an example for me?" he tested, raising a single brow and narrowing his eyes, never ceasing to smirk any chance he gets.

 

I groaned and took his hand, as he chuckled in satisfaction, and dragged me to dance. He wasted to effort in being chaste and pulled me close to him, his hand firmly on my back, down by what was called  _'the boyfriend zone_ '. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder and the other in his as we danced to the sound of cellos, violins, harps, and flutes. Not that I'd ever admit it to him, but he was a pretty good dancer.  
He chuckled as I placed his hand higher from where he had originally put it himself. "Oh come on, I won't try anything with you, _not unless_ you want me to, darling." he said with a serious look.

"You seem to have far too many ties to my family." I said as I continued to repostion his hand on my body, him laughing at my actions. "Well, you all seem to be so interesting." he said peering at me,

"I know you frown upon me and my race, but I can assure you _I_ am **_respectable._** Why else do you think I am _pursuing_ you instead of _drinking_  you?" he said in a serious tone leaning in closer. I rolled my eye-- _pursuing,_ huh? "It's because _you can't **glamour**_ me and find me as a challenge." I said making him laugh a deep laugh. "Both correct but as I said, I am respectable and won't try anything you don't want me to."

I raised a brow, "Well I _don't_ want you here, and  _want_ you to _leave._ Would _you **do**_ that?"

He laughed once more and when he did, he dipped me and moved his face extremely close to mine. "Your brother almost withdrew my invitation. I'd like to have my stay here for as long as I can... knowing you don't trust me enough to invite me to your house." He knew I was about to reply, so he quickly stood me up and spun me twice, making me feel a little dizzy after.

_"_ _Fuck_ you, Eric." I said with a huff.

_"T_ _hat can be arranged, little human_." he said, brushing his nose on my right collar bone up to my forehead, breathing in my scent as he did.

We stopped dancing, and I tried to push him off of me, but he was already tall and fit enough not budge, added with his vampire strength, it was honestly as if I was pushing on a wall.  


"Leisl Mari!" the voice of my mother suddenly called out. I looked around the room and saw her waving at me while Tommy and Rosie accompanied her. She was wearing a glittery black dress and had simple makeup on and can I just say she didn't look a day over fifty, even with her white hair and all. "Is that your mother. I can see the resemblance." Eric said, pulling me back into the a dance in line with the rhythm of the music."She still looks good enough to eat." he said with a malicious tone. I almost slapped him, but I think he saw it coming as he then held on to the hand I was going to use to slap him. "Naughty, naughty girl." he said, stopping us from dancing as he did.

 

"I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. If you do what I want, which is you having dinner with me tomorrow night, in turn, I'll do what you want, whether that's me leaving you alone or inviting me to your house so I can make you **mine**."

I stepped away from him, but not as much as I wanted to because he still had his hands on my body.

 

"No way in a hundred hells will I ever agree to that, ever." I said, feeling my pulse quicken once more. He cocked his head to the side and pulled me even more closer. We then continued dancing through the crowd that I knew was looking at us like we were some sort of exhibit. "You know I can hear your heart beat, so I can tell what you're feeling. And quite frankly, what I don't know is how you can Wytnights can be all nervous and scared on the _inside_ but still have complete composure on the _outside._ You are one intriguing family. I take pride in knowing that it _all_ started with **_me_**." he said with self-praise as the dance ended and as he pulled me to the side of the room.

"You know, Rosie told you to apologize to me, for being an ass and a creeper, not to ask me out to dinner." I said, finally breaking away from his touch. He smiled in amusement and raised a brow, "Then, let me properly apologize by bringing you to dinner tomorrow." he said taking a step closer to me. "You should know that I don't take no for an answer, and will only continue being a...  _creeper_ until you agree with my terms." 

"Why _did_ you stay outside my house til dawn last night?" I questioned, crossing my arms, once again, not on purposely accentuating the view of my breasts.

He caught sight of my actions like last night as well, and focused on my them, just like before. I rolled my eyes, snapped my fingers, and said, "Eyes up here, buddy." He didn't laugh or chuckle this time, but only looked at me sternly. "You know, if you really want me to look you in the eyes, you would stop indirectly seducing me." I scoffed at his remark. "Say whatever you want, that doesn't mean anything to me." I replied as he still took in my figure. "Answer my question, Northman." I added.

" _Northman?_ I like the way you say that." he said with his smirk creeping back. "Well, how else do I get your attention? I am quite sure leaving a trail of bodies for you wouldn't quite do the trick." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.  


"Oh, I don't know, maybe by being a gentleman, perhaps? Buy me flowers, serenade me, call me up on the phone, _**not**_ be a creep." I said with an eye roll. He chuckled, but broke no eye contact as he did, "I'll keep that in mind. Do we have a deal then, Leisl?" 

Damn, the way he said my name brought shivers down my spine. I sighed, "I don't have much of a choice do I?" I said softly, turning away from him. He pulled me closer to him by my waist, "No, you don't. I'll be at your house by 8."

 

With those words, the vampire was gone.


	3. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEONE CAUSE I DID THIS CHAPTER LIKE LITERALLY 6 TIMES NOW AND I'M PRETTY SURE I SAVED IT BUT IT DIDN'T FOR SOME REASON AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY IT TURNED OUT, YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND LEAVE BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR NEGATIITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT going to edit that chapter title because it's the truth, I DID THIS SIX TIMES NOW, and if you have a problem with my angst, go AWAY.  
> UGH  
> I had already cemented their relationship and it was already so cute and all that jazz BUT IT'S NOT SAVING FOR SOME FUCKING REASON AND I HATE IT  
> ANYWAY LET'S HOPE 6 is the FINAL way to go  
> and i added the pictures of Alex cos he's hot and the dress because it was pretty (BUT THAT'S NOT THE DRESS LEISL IS WEARING) and it lessened my anger  
> OKAY, I don't know if Eric would ever drink animal blood but deal with it.  
> DEAL WITH MY TYPOS AS WELL PEASANT  
> sorry ur not a peasant  
> sorry  
> xxx

  

It was only 5 o'clock pm but I had already called it a day and went home.

I was in so much stress because of the fact that I had to go to dinner with _Eric Northman_ tonight. He was annoying, arrogant, and every other A word that means the same thing those do. I mean, it was 3 hours away but I needed to get a grip on my life way before then. I needed to calm down and function like a human being for this, and not like this _bomb-that's-waiting-to-go-off-function_ I had right now. I decided to take a bath again because I mean, this man-- _vampire_ , kept pointing out how I smelled, and I want to make sure I didn't smell like actual **_trash._** That would be way too _fucking_ embarrassing. Also, bathing is the best way I can unwind now.

I got into the tub and relaxed for a while, soon after I scrubbed my body in the vanilla and sugar scented body wash. I massaged myself and sighed in relief due to the intensely aromatic smell of the body wash. After, I dried myself off completely I slipped into the [dress](http://coolspotters.com/files/photos/1104900/elie-saab-fall-2012-hc-embroidered-gold-dress-profile.jpg) I had worked hard on making. I decided to wear that dress in particular because it was golden and was a contrast to all the red dresses I had been wearing lately. I also wanted to wear this dress because part of me wanted to be complimented on it. I mean, I did make it and it takes a lot of heart and patience to do this.  
I was also feeling quite creative today, so when I was doing my makeup, I used a bold golden and blue [eye shadow](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/78/84/18/788418683528beb28e63bd74d8c62911.jpg), and a metallic, pink [lipstick](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/81/f5/9f/81f59f5dd509794c5c175280cf50db59.jpg).

I put my hair up and in some fancy manner and right after I looked at myself in the mirror, all pleased with my work, I suddenly heard a knock on the door. 

Wait, was that the vampire already and does that mean it's already been _three_ hours?  


 

I ran downstairs and opened the door. I then saw the _extremely_ tall blonde holding a bouquet of blush pink roses, wearing a black tux, looking at me in intrigue. I looked at the flowers in awe as I simultaneously realized why he looked _extra_ tall today; it was because I barefoot! 

The vampire took in my image, licking his lips as he did, and only snapped into reality when I cleared my throat. After, he then pushed the flowers he held over to me. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got something... _romantic and not cliché,_  as Pam said."

I pulled my head back slightly, raised my brows a bit, and softly smiled at that. Okay, first off, what? Secondly, did that mean last night was like some sort of show for him? I mean, my stars, he bought me flowers! Maybe the vampire wasn't too bad. Maybe I was wrong to judge him so quick. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks at these thoughts of judgement and I accepted the flowers and hid my face in it so the vamp wouldn't see my rection. 

"I wasn't actually serious about you buying me flowers and all." I breathed in the fragrance of the bouquet. Wow, every night I feel some other emotion towards him.

He was either moody or I was but I'm not too sure about that right now and I don't want to make the mistake of misjudging him agaib.

"Well, consider it an apology for my previous actions and a thank you for agreeing to go to dinner with me." he said with a smile.

I smiled once more at the surprisingly ever-sided vampire. I nodded softly at that as was about to walk off, but then I realized I didn't know who _Pam_ was. Pam? Was I somehow naturally supposed to know her? 

"Wait, who's Pam?" I asked, as I got a brilliant idea that involved the taking advantage of the beauty of the flowers while it lasted. 

"Oh, she was the _other_  vampire at the bar." he said. I nodded, understanding who he meant and then ran towards the nearest mirror, and adding the flowers into my hair using a heap of bobby pins and clips I naturally had lying all over the random sufaces of my house.

"Aren't you going to be _polite_ and _**invite** me_ _in?_ " he called out for me, making me laugh aloud-- obnoxiously loud so he could clearly hear how obnoxious it was. "If you think I'm going to be that easy, you are wrong. I'm not gullible, Eric." I said, running back to him, smiling like a child on Christmas day.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, showing him the [flowers in my hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/71/80/fd/7180fdac2eb9bcbd3adad4f8e5a7c883.jpg). I turned back to vamp, and saw as he gave an unenthusiastic look, along with an unenthusiastic shrug. I rolled my eyes at him and his _reaction,_ and rolled my eyes at that. I then swiftly turned about in a clearly annoyed manner, and ran off to get my [golden pumps](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d6/83/aa/d683aa35d049f13f9052626008666828.jpg).

"Oh, for goodness' sake. It looks great, fantastic The flowers are wonderful." he called back for me, saying the praises in a clearly sarcastic tone. I guess he thought I changed my mind which is why he reacted the way he did. I walked back to him with a smirk on my face, feeling quite empowered due to the fact I was inches taller now. "I was only getting my pumps, but thank you, dear vampire, for the sweet compliment." I said, exiting my house, locking the door as I did.

"Let's go then." I said, walking past him as he quickly walked right up next to me.

He offered me his arm and I looked at him skeptically due to that action. I raised a single brow at his sudden act of chivalry and started thinking about all the possible outcomes of this. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fine, suit yourself." he said, withdrawing his sudden act of politeness, in an annoyed and disappointed manner.

I projected a half amused face and chuckled, "You are too strange, vampire." I said, looking away chuckle some more. He said nothing to that, so I kept the silence. 

After a minute or so, I bit my lower lip and spoke up again, not entired sure why but bothered that the vampire felt kind of offended by my lack of trust in him. But could you blame me for being weary? 

"You won't try anything?"

He looked at me softly. "No, I will not." he said.

 

I took his word, and held onto his toned bicep. What was he doing? What was I doing? What this happening, really? Was this his way of manipulating me? By being so inconsistently angry then sweet?

"I didn't bring any mode of transportation because I hoped we could walk and talk, but if you want, I can call a cab." he said as we walked down the quiet street. "Or I could carry you there, if you'd prefer that instead." he teased.

I nodded no, smiled in amusement and slight annoyance, then looked up at the night sky, "I actually like walking when the stars are out. It's nice and calming. It reminds me of a time where my only problem was how I would explain to my mother how I got so much mud on my dress in such a short span of time." I said softly. 

He made no reply but I could tell he appriciated my answer. "Then walk we shall."

 

"Where are we going?" I asked as I felt a wave of exhaustion crash down on me a little too suddenly. I couldn't help but heavily rest my head on his shoulder, and I felt him look at me as I did. He stopped walking and held onto my hand, looking at me in concern as I yawned. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling me close to him. I giggled almost drunkly at that reaction, "Right, vampires don't get tired." I said with another yawn. "I have been awake since 4 am and I'm usually asleep early night and late morning, which is why my brain is threatening to shut down."

He studied my expression and cocked his head to the side, "I don't understand you." 

"I don't understand you either." I replied, softly.

His hands found their way to my hips, while mine found their way to his shoulders, and he pulled me even closer, "We can go to dinner tomorrow night instead so you can get your obviously needed rest."

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, and my breath hitched. Our eyes were locked and I smiled softly, blushing a tad as well, "No way am I going to put all my hard work to waste. I mean, look at me, I'm a damn gorgeous." I said as a joke, but it made no one laugh. He instead parted his lips and breathed out, his hot breath hitting my face, "You are a vision." he said, starting to lean in.

I ran my hands up his neck, and he then got close enough for our lips to lightly brush against each other. I was dying of anticipation, and I showed him by pulling on the roots of his hair that my fingers were entangled in. I wanted to jump on him and kiss him til I couldn't, but my body wouldn't make a move; it's like it knew that shouldn't be ___our_ play, that he should make the first move.

" _Woo-eee_ , that's one sight I have to see." someone from our right slurred out. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was a drunken bum, probably in search of something to make his head spin and make his body to turn into stone. "Damn, _she's got the legs_ and that _ass_." he added. "Get in there,  _chicky."_

 

In a blink of an eye, the vampire I was in the arms of, had gone. I turned and saw that he had the man who made the rude remarks, up, hanging in the air. He held held him by his collar and had his fangs out to scare him even more. _"FILTH, YOU DON'T TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT!"_ he hissed.

_"I'D DRAIN YOU OUT DRY, BUT I DON'T DRINK **TAR**!"_ he said throwing him down the street. He landed on his back and I swear I heard some sort of crackle as he landed. I shouted in terror, _"STOP,_ don't hurt him." _Shit,_ he cannot be doing this. Literally, there has to be some sort of switch on him because how can he change moods that quickly? 

He quickly turned to me in anger and slight confusion after hearing what I said, "He doesn't deserve to live another day." he said with a look of death on him. He then stood before the man, and the bum yelped in terror. "I'm sorry, man." he shuddered, "I'm just an idiot who needs crack. Please, I ain't lookin for trouble."

Eric bellowed out, and then the man was taken by his collar again. "I'll show you mercy, only because the _lady_ wants me to." he said quickly, _"_ ** _BUT_** _ **,** "_ he shouted, _"If I ever see your half-baked face again, I will tear you limb from limb, grind your flesh, throw whatever's left of you in the garbage,_ _then set that can on fire."_ he said, suddenly dropping him, and then quickly appearing next to me. 

He gently, yet tightly pulled on my hand, leading me away from the man who had went the other direction. I turned around and saw him run for his life, literally, and not once did he turn back.

 

I thought about what had just happened in contrast to what happened before that, and my repulse for the vampire appeared right back. Just when I thought he was just one of those misunderstood ducklings and I was a little but too quick to judge.

We walked in silence as we made our way to a well lit street, where the people wore expensive clothes and shook their expensive jewelry. They probably could buy your house and with you and your family in it. And I was right, because, just then, I saw one of my uncles in a coffee shop. _Uncle Zacharicah_ owned a mining and oil company, along with other wealthy high-end businesses so he could definitely afford your entire family and have a ton of money to spare. We walked into the best restaurant in the area, _**PRINCETON'S**_. We were greeted by the owner of the place, Mr. Terrence Princeton.  


The silver haired man smiled at the sight of us and he walked over to the vampire. "Mister Eric Northman, it's been a while." he said pulling him into a friendly embrace. Though I was sure Eric didn't really like being touchy, he embraced the old man nonetheless. He saw me from behind the tall man and gasped in happy surprise. "Oh, and I see you've bought a date along with you- _and not just any date_ , it's Miss Leisl Wytnight." he said breaking away from the blonde in order to hug me instead.

"What a lovely night it is." he said as I hugged the man back.

"Well, it's always lovelier when we have dinner here." I replied as he laughed and broke away.

"Let me show you to a table. Would you like to sit in your usual place, Mr. Northman?" he asked turning to the vamp who simply nodded back.

We walked to the vacated table and sat there. It seems like the table was not occupied for a while, or maybe even not occupied at all, as if it was made especially for the vampire. Mr. Princeton spoke up, "Would you like to browse the menu, or should I simply get the dishes you two usually order, respectively?"

"Oh, yes, I'd like my usual order, please." I said, turning to the blonde. He nodded once more, and Mr. Princeton went off to get our orders. We both sat there with the silent and awkward atmosphere. 

Well, it wasn't exactly silent as there light chatter was spread across the room, as well as the sound of clicks of silverware against the plates. "I guess you weren't joking when you said there aren't many places you haven't been to." he said, with a soft chuckle attempting to lighten the mood. I, however, did not reply to that and simply nodded, not even turning to the literal blood thirsty creature.

_"Leisl."_ the voice across the table spoke. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows expectantly. He clenched in jaw and placed his elbows on the table, connecting his fingers together as well. I looked away from him and looked at my thumbs that fiddled under the table. _"Leisl."_ he spoke up louder, and I turned right back to him, like before. He had these intense eyes, and yet he had like a puppy dog face. I opened my mouth to speak out, but I didn't know what to say.

I shut my mouth before something dumb and incoherent left it, and kept my gaze at him instead.  _"Leisl."_ he said for the third time.

 

After a brief staring contest, Mr. Princeton came back with our food. He placed or food in front of us, "Well, if you two need anything, do not hesitate to call." he said nodding with pursed lips. He knew there was an awkwardness between us, which is why he went off right after, leaving us with our business. _"Leisl."_ he said again, moving closer to me, and I melted into my seat.

"What is it, Eric?" I said in a loud whisper. I know, what the hell is a loud whisper but that that's how I said it. I picked up the fork and turned to the vampire.

"I don't regret the things I said and did to the drunk. Nor the things I would've done." he said, taking a sip of blood from a tall glass. 

There it was again, a switch was flipped. He was more calm now, though it was evident that there was still anger within him.

He looked at the glass he took a sip from and then turned to me. "It's cow blood with a dash of goat. It tastes nothing like human blood, but it's filling and much, _much_ better that that Tru Blood they're trying to make a dime on." he said taking another sip. 

I nodded, then dug into my beef and tomato sauce lasagna. _"Leisl."_  he said once more, as if it was _his mantra._

"Stop it, will you." I turned to him, after I stabbed my food then taking a bite. "If you think I'm going to thank you or something, I'm not going to."

He gripped his glass, "I wasn't expecting a thank you, but you should at least acknowledge the fact I _defended_ you and your dignity out there."

_  
_

_The switch had once again been flipped._

I scoffed, "Yeah, and where would my dignity be if you had **killed** a man with the thought of **me?** " I said dropping my fork, abruptly. 

He grand his teeth, "Oh, should I have let him do whatever it is he wanted to?"

"No, but-" "But if you think I wouldn't do that again _for you,_ you're mistaken." he said, making me huff. I picked up the fork once more and continued eating, not bothering to reply to him. 

_For me?_ He would to that for me again? Was that supposed to make me flutter? This was just disgusting, really. Trying to make something bad into something good just makes something so much more worse.

I stabbed my food as I thought of these things.

 

"Are you afraid?" he asked. I chuckled, "I thought you could tell by listening to my heart beat?" I rolled my eyes.

"Your body screams, I don't want to be here." he said, knitting his brows, "But I don't know what your heart screams."

I decided not to say anything after that, so I simply continued eating my food in the silence we had.

 

After I finished eating, and after he drank his glass of blood, he got up and pulled out his wallet, dropping dollar bills on the table. He extended his hand to me and I looked at it, not sure if I should take it or not. _"Leisl,"_ he said. _"take my hand."_

I sighed, then took his hand. We walked out of the room, hand-in-hand, and go out the to the street, not bothering to say good bye to Mr. Princeton. "Where would you like to go next?" he asked, as we stood outside the restaurant. _"_ ** _Home._** _"_ I replied simply.

He huffed, "I refuse to bring you home while you are angry at me." he said making me chuckle.

How many times can this guy change his damn mood? It was making me be moody as well.

"Good night then, Northman." I said, breaking away from him and walking off.

He groaned from behind me then suddenly appeared in front of me. "NO, you _goddamned_ stubborn woman!" he exclaimed, not phasing me in the least. 

I got him now, and I knew what to expect. He kept trying to exert dominance by raising his voice and puffing his chest but what he didn't know was that almost every man I have ever met was like him. Just because he was undead didn't really change anything. "Walk with me if you want, but I'm going home no matter what." I said, walking past him, knowing that would pull at his ego.

He grabbed my arm, "For _fuck's_ sake." he said, walking with me.

"You're infuriating." he said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. I chuckled and turned to his hard face, "And you're not?" I tested.

His head snapped his head to me and he growled, "You know I can still drain you out even if I can't glamour you." I turned to him and raised a brow, crossing my arms as I did. "I do know that, Eric. The same way I know you _wouldn't_ do that."

Suddenly, I was pushed up against window of a closed shop. He hissed and showed his fangs, "What makes you so sure of that, little girl?" I felt my heart beat quicken, and my hands turn sweaty immediately, but I smirked and showed no sign of fear. "If you wanted to do that, you would've the moment you met me. But no, instead you took me to dinner and protected me from a bum."

He pushed himself against me then chuckled, "That just means, I don't want someone messing with my food."

I was probably stupid for doing what I'm going to do, but I'm so sure about him like I've never been sure about anything else in my life, "Show me." I said, moving my head away from him, so he saw my neck. He got the picture, breathed in deeply, and groaned. It was at this moment, I realized, vampires didn't breathe. He moved his face close to my neck and roughly gripped my hips, pulling me close to him, enabling me to feel him and his toned body against my soft one. He licked the hot skin on that side of my neck and groaned once more. 

In a sudden, he pulled away from me and then spoke in a different language. He turned back to me and looked at me with an un-amused smirk, "Brave fool." he said circling around. I then breathed out, not even realizing I held my breath.

 

I regained my composure and stared at the vampire, then walked off. He once again appeared right in front of me, chucking as he towered over. "Oh, you're not going anywhere." he pulled me close, making my slightly calmed self lose composure again. 

"I'm going home." I replied, simply.

He laughed at me, legit laughter leaving his lips, and he then muttered something under his breath. "Alright, but tomorrow night, I'll be outside your door again." he said, pulling me by the hand as we walked back to me house.

 

He was one piece of work, wasn't he?

We spoke no word as we walked there and he held onto my hand like a leash as he lead me home. 

The switch was once again flipped as, as we walked back to my home, he pointed out in some sort of concerned manner that there was _this_ on the ground, or that, and he did not want me to step on it and get hurt or something. He also started talking my ear off which in turn made me both calm and uneasy all at once.

Once we were at the porch of my house, he pushed me against a wall and looked me in the eyes. "Goodnight, _Leisl_." he said inching closer to my face. "No need to dress up for tomorrow. In fact, the less clothes you wear, the better." he said as his hands wandered around my hips and back. I just let him touch me because there was a part of me that wanted him to as I was fascinated at how changeable this creature was.

"Goodnight, Northman." I said, pushing him lightly off and turning away. 

He moaned and chuckled, "If you keep saying my name like that, I might have to make it yours." he said, pressing his lips against my ear just as I turned. I pushed him off once more, this time with more force, and he thankfully moved away this time. I walked inside my house, thinking- _knowing_ he was going to stick around til sunrise but no longer caring about that.

Before I got to the stairs, the vampire spoke up from behind the closed door, "Sweet dreams, sweet blood."


	4. Mama Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put two gifs because I CAN  
> DUH  
> love you  
> sorry for the typos because this is raw and not spell proofed  
> Also, I wanna say thank you to for reading my story, omfg, what's wrong with you, and another thank you for the kudos omg,  
> An extra special thank you to FlapperGirl for warming my heart with her nice words, ya'll should thank her too because she motivated me to finish this chapter ahead of time.  
> Another thing, i made Liesl's outfit on polyvore because it's another thing I like to do. If you wanna check that out, [here is my profile](http://peppermint-candy.polyvore.com)  
> I put a link to her outfit in the story, do not worry  
> That would be it friend  
> Love you all to death  
> xxx

I was a _really_ slow day at work, and I felt like I was about to die of boredom.

I had my head in my hands as I flipped through a fashion magazine my mom and I were featured in. Though our tailor shop here was relatively small, we've actually had fashion shows and all that, we even got offered a chance to expand, but my mom did not want to modernize, at least not _now._ She wanted this to be heart-filled shop, not _trendy-fied._

"Leisl Mari, stop being so gloomy and tell me what's wrong." my mama scolded, putting her hands on her hips as she stood in front of me and raised her brows.

I, in turn, knit my brows, "Nothing's wrong, mama." I replied.

I knew I couldn't fake my emotions with her. She knew me too well for that. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about  _you know exactly who_ because he was too inconsistent, and in turn, what I felt towards him was exactly the same way. Call me crazy for feeling some sort of care towards the vampire but I don't know, I've never really been in a relationship before to know how I should really be feeling.

My mama rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and I am sixteen going on seventeen, Leisl." she said with a laugh.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as well, pushing the magazine away and resting my hands on the surface. "Okay, just because you named me after _that_ character in _the sound of music_ , doesn't mean you get to pull a reference like that! It's insensitive, plus the spelling of our names are different."

My mama laughed, then placing her hands on either side of my face. "I'm just saying, I may not know _exactly_ what's wrong, but I'm still your mother, and I know when something _is_ wrong. I huffed out and she smirked. I told you she knew me.

"There's this guy--" "Oooh was it that tall blonde you were with the other night? He's very handsome and looks quite able." she said like a giddy girl.

"Mama, NO-I mean... _yes-"_ she shushed me by placing a finger on my lips. "So it is _him?"_

I groaned and hid my face in my hands in frustration, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. She balled her hands together and laughed in excitement. "My baby **_finally_** has a boyfriend." she wheezed out.

"MOM!" I shouted, making her once happy face drop into a poker one.

 

  
I wiped my face in even more frustration and apologized, "Mama, I'm sorry for shouting. But-he's not my boyfriend." I said annoyed but that apparently made her chuckle

My stars, if she only knew what he had been like around me for the past nights we've been together, she would not be acting like this.

 _"Ahh..._ do you _want_ him to be?"

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. For goodness' sake, why did she have to ask me a question that just confused me even more? "Uh oh-- hands running through hair means indecisiveness."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, so did she, "I _am_ indecisive and just really clueless... I don't know how I feel about him-- and I think I should add that he's a vampire, mama."

She knit her brows. "Leisl Mari. I know that the man's a vampire. You have been thrown at countless of attractive, eligible men, and yet you never shown the _slightest_ interest in them, so I started wondering if there was something different about that man you were dancing with. Then your brother started telling me how he didn't like him because he could just drain you out, it was then that I realized he was a vampire. But hey, let's face it, no _man_ will be good enough for my baby girl--by the way, what's his name?"

I lightly chuckled in disbelief, "Eric Northman, and are you telling me that you would be okay with me having a relationship with him- a vampire?"

She laughed, "Darling, are you honestly asking me if I'd stand between you and your potential soul mate?"

"Mom, he's older than a thousand, I think. He's seen a great share of beauty and horror." Plus he's damn unbearable and changeable and all in all just annoying. "Do you honestly believe that a _Gen_ _Y_ girl from Bon Temps is the person he's supposed to spend the rest of his life with? Or at least until _I_ get buried six feet underground." I said bitterly over-thinking that within the short span of time I   said it.

Mama rolled her eyes at that, then pushed me playfully. "Leisl Mari, you are far too young to be thinking of death! It's something you surely consider at a point, but definitely not right now- for goodness' sake you don't even know if you want to be with him or not."

I laughed then stood from where I sat, circling around the table, walking over to my mom, hugging her in slight dispare. "Mama, I don't know what to do, I don't even know _how_ I should feel."

She hugged me back as her chest vibrated into a laugh. "How about spending more time with him, _then_ debate how you feel after."

I pulled away, "No. NO. I don't want to be around him because he's just- he's **infuriating,** then then so sweet but no- he's blood thirsty, in _both_ senses. And I can't stand him, and the way he looks at me and-" I said, groaning in the end.

 

Mama laughed in full amusement. "You know, I hated your father before we were together." she said making my eyes grow wide.

"No, no, no- you're- that's impossible. You two were always so lovey-dovey and... _disgusting."_ I said making a face and chuckling as made a puking noises. She laughed at me, but nodded. "Yeah, we were, but before, he was so, so arrogant and strong headed. He always liked picking a fight. But he changed for the better...  _for me_." she said with a soft tone.

I noticed her face softened a little too much and immediately regret bringing what I did up, so I hugged her tightly. Just as I did, tears started falling on my shoulder.

"Mama-"

"No, no. I'm just... I'm fine, Leisl Mari. I just miss your papa."

She broke away and caressed my face, wiping a tear I hadn't realized rolled down my own cheek, "Oh, Leisl Mari..." my mama started, "I miss him too, mama." I finished as she pulled me back into an embrace.

"Oh, darn. Let's go back to talking to _your_ man, alright." she said, breaking away. I huffed, "Mama, he's not my man. And he's not even a man!"

She chuckled. "Alright, then. Do you _want him to be your man?_ "

I sighed, shrugged, nodded in agreement and disagreement, then finally said, "I don't know."

 

"Well, the only true remedy to a problem is solving it and getting that indecisiveness you have going on out of the window. The only true way you solve your problems, Leisl Mari, is by facing it, taking it by the neck and cutting its head off." she said, doing the actions of choking and beheading.

My eyes widened at my mama's actions, but I laughed the shock I felt away.

She joined in my laughter, then placed both her hands on either side of my face. " _Take a chance_ , baby. Determine whether or not you actually like him. Go and see if the positive emotions you feel for him over-power the negative ones, and even if it's the latter, at least you'll know for sure." she said making me smile.

Damn, mama. Why do you always have to make so much sense?

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, I got [dressed up](http://www.polyvore.com/white_wolf/set?id=213660145)... or _down,_ whichever you want to go with.

I took what he said last night, ' _No need to dress up for tomorrow. In fact, the less clothes you wear, the better,'_ so, I only wore a lacy, white lingerie under a peachy silk robe and my peach colored fuzzy slippers.

As I waited for Eric to come over, I sat on my sofa, reading my favorite book and eating some strawberries covered in chocolate. I rested my feet on the same surface I sat on, and my back on a pillow that was against the arm rest. I frantically looked at the pages of my book then the door. The more time passed, the more I felt unsettled by the thought of the vampire seeing me in such a manner, practically naked to be honest.

I bit my lower lip, deciding to wear something a lot _less_ revealing.

Just as I stood up, I noticed a dark figure outside my curtain covered window. I knit my brows and thought of all the possible scenarios that could happen, including the one where it's just the vampire trying to scare me and the one where I have reached the point of my inevitable death and the figure outside is my killer. I walked slowly to the window and quickly moved away the cloth covering my view. I then saw the vampire, looking all pleased with himself.

I mean, it's technically both the vampire _and_ a killer so... I'm **_not_** a drama queen.

I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, crossing my arms. He sucked in his breath and I simultaneously remembered what I was wearing. I looked down and saw that my chest was very much _visible,_ and my robe was doing nothing as they were lazily hanging by my elbows. I covered myself first, then walked to the door, knotting the belt on my robe as I did. I opened the door and saw the vampire, towering over me in anticipation.

"It looks like you forgot all about what I said the other night."

I clenched my jaw, "I didn't." I said, placing my hands on my hips, avoiding crossing my arms like a while ago. _"No?_ You look like a doll ready to be put to bed." he said, taking in what I was wearing. He turned back to me, and I gulped. "This is me taking in mind what you told me last night. I thought you'd be more... _excited."_

His eyebrows raised and he broke into a deep laugh. "I'm sure this is the right time for you invite me in."

My breath hitched, and I bit my lower lip. He chuckled at that just as all the other things I did as he apparently found everything I do amusing.

He knew I wasn't sold on the idea of him being in my house or him having the upper hand even in my home so he decided to win me over with reassuring words, "I told you I wouldn't try anything if you don't want me to and I still remain true to my words."

 

I mean, I guess I could only ever _really_ take his word for it and mama _did_ tell me to take a chance, so what the heck.

Everybody dies... ha ha, maybe that isn't the best thing to be thinking about right now.

"Alright, come in then, Eric." I said. He smiled brightly and walked in, walking dangerously close to me, making me move away in return. Before I mad contact with the wall behind me, he placed his hand on my waist, pulled me close to him and pushed me against the surface, pinning me to his advantage. He moved down until his face was very much close to mine. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear, then breathed in my scent.

"I _am_ excited." he said simply, quickly breaking away from me, leaving me feeling cold due to the loss him on me.

I blinked fast then turned to the direction the vampire was going and I then followed the wandering creature. He went up the stairs in a normal pace, but his long legs skipped two steps, making it faster for him to travel to the second floor, in turn, it made myself need to walk a lot faster in order to catch up. Once I was on the second floor, I walked into the room Eric entered, and saw that the vampire was looking around.

"Nice bedroom." he said, then _suddenly_ in front of me.

I jumped back a bit, and felt my heart race due to his sudden movements but the moment he placed his hands on my waist, I felt strangely safe and in danger all at once.

I always seemed to feel contradicting things when I'm around the creature.

He was so delicate in touching me, not like the last night, where he practically had no regard to the fact I had feelings; right now, he was simply being so inhumanely soft. His hands undid the knot of my silk belt and soon enough, my robe was on the floor, leaving me feel awfully exposed and vulnerable. He tucked locks hair behind my ears, that seemed to be a habit of his, then leaned close. The second our lips connected, it was like a bomb went off inside me.

I couldn't help but touch him back as I felt the wave of electricity rush along my pulsing body.

My hands traveled to the nape of his neck and my fingers were buried in his golden locks. I felt that I wanted him to touch me even more, and it didn't really matter where, I just wanted him _to touch me._

I showed that by pulling him closer to me and by tugging on the roots of his hair, making him moan. He groaned as he then pulled away, "I'll take it that you _want_ me to then."

His hands then went low and so did his lips. He kissed my lips, then my chin, my jaw, my neck, and my collar bone, while his hands went down from my waist, to my hips, to the small of my back, to my bottom.

He then moaned as he bent his knees and got even lower, his head dipping into my chest, his hands squeezing the flesh they got ahold of. He abruptly brought me up and wrapped my legs around him. I squeaked at the sudden action, and he rasped out a chuckle as he pulled away, his smile oh-so devious.

 

He resumed kissing me. I had my hands on either side of his face while his were firmly placed on my thighs. He started walking us to the bed and when we were close enough, he laid me down softly, our bodies still against each other. He was still in between my legs, seeming to enjoy the position very much.

As we continued to share a passionate kiss, I felt his hands travel back to my chest; his fingers dug into the cloth of my baby doll lingerie. "How would you feel if I ripped the lingerie off your beating body?" He whispered against my neck as he started sucking the hot skin there.

"I would feel that I _have_ to _kill_ you. Lace and mesh are delicate and complicated to work with." I said moving his hands away, peeling the lingerie off. He laughed, pulled the fabric off of me, and threw to the other side of the room. All at once he took in the sight of my naked body and started to unbutton his top.

I had never done this with anyone, _ever,_ and the way he studied my body like it was the only thing in the world, made me realize that it's _not_ the only thing in the world, it's not the first body he's seen naked. I then covered myself up with my hands, but the vampire didn't approve of that.

 _"Leisl."_ he said, sending shivers down my spine, and grabbing my hands as he moved back closer to me. He placed my hands on his face and then continued to kiss me in the same passionate manner like a while ago.

"You are _too_ beautiful to hide." he moaned in our kiss.

With those words, I felt myself let go.

 

Sadly, there was still that aching part of my brain that nagged its way to my lips. "Eric, stop." I said, managing to roll off of the bed, and run to the lingerie he threw to a corner of the room. I was quick on my feet in times of urgency.

I hurriedly wore what I had picked up, but then a pair of hands stopped me from putting the straps on, which would've finished my action. "Leisl." he hummed, his face sinking in the crook of my neck. His hands tried to peel off what I had just put on, and my body wasn't doing anything to stop it though my mind was freaking the fuck out.

"Eric... no." I said, not too convincingly, heck, my brain knew that that was a lie even if that's what it wanted to say. I then finally completely wore the lingerie and huffed as I did.

 

"Leisl."

 

"No... I can't. I've never done this and I really don't know how." I said moving away from him and turning around to face him. He smirked a bit, "I know you're a virgin. I could smell your innocence a mile away." he stepped closer. "I can teach you." He said softly. I gulped as he ran his right hand through my wavy hair. He sank his other hand in my dark hair as well and rested them on my nape.

"I will _not_ hurt you, Leisl."

My breath hitched as he said that. We both peered at each other in silence for a second, but I broke it soon after. "I want to wait."

The moment I said that, he clenched his jaw and raised an eyebrow, retreating his hands as well. " _For what?_ " he asked, sternly. I felt anger boil inside of him as he knew this was me turning him down. "For my mind and my body to come the same conclusion." I said.

He chuckled dryly then asked, "Conclusion of what exactly?" in a tone annoyance. He then snapped his head to the right, knit his brows just as I said, "A conclusion that they trust you."

He turned back to me then simply replied. "I'm leaving."

 

With that, the blonde vampire left with the wind. It then took me a second too long to realize what had just happened.

I turned him down and now that he knows he can't have what he _wants,_ he's done. It's like my world suddenly crashed down and my brain was ready to self-destruct.

" _My night stars!_ HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" I shouted then kicked the stubborn part of the rug that never stayed flat. I picked up my robe, put it on, then rushed down to see the front door wide open, the vampire was no where in sight.

I kicked the door shut and then locked it. I then felt my heart break a little inside as I gloomily and angrily walked over to the light switches of the house. "Of course he only wanted me for sex... what _fuckin'_ else would _he_ ever want from me?"

I then stormed upstairs and ran to my bed, hiding myself under the sheets. "I AM **NOT** A _FUCKING_ SEX TOY!" I shouted in pure anger in my pillows so my neighbors won't think I'm crazier than they already think.

I pulled on a foreign fabric and brought it examined it. It was the blood sucker's shirt. I got up from my bed, then threw the piece of clothing out the window. "TAKE YOUR SHIRT WITH YOU, _FUCKER."_ I harshly said, but in a loud whisper only.

I know, I know, loud whispers aren't real but they are to me, very real in fact.

 

I jumped back into bed, literally, then forced myself to sleep so I could forget about all the shit that happened today. But, in the corner of my mind, I heard the voice of my best friend.  _I told you so_ , it resounded, again and again and again.

She was right all along. I hot tears rush down to the pillow was head was on.

Damn you, _Sookie Stackhouse._

But more importantly, _damn you,_ ** _Eric Northman._** Damn you all the _fucking_ way back to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a mental happy dance because I gotz d inspiration boiling inside.  
> BUT DON'T FREAKING KILL ME BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID TO ERIC AND LEISL and for what i'm gonna dooooo  
> Hush now, it'll be alright  
> Or will it?  
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!  
> AND REAL SORRY FOR ANY OF THE TYPOS  
> xxx


	5. Poor Man's Repellent & Rich Man's Allure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the lack of Eric Northman in this chapter, I will make it up to you by adding a gif of my baby boy Alex laughing like a hearty viking  
> I have met the true death  
> Ugh.  
> I actually finished this right after I finished the previous chapter BECAUSE DAMN I WAS INSPIRED but decided to wait a little while before posting, because it was like too easy and I am bothered by that also I wanted to finish chapter six first so yeah  
> If you are reading this then that means I finisned chapter six  
> Also, is it super annoying that i love putting hyperlinks in the story? I JUST REALLY LIKE VISUALS OKAY  
> whatever, even if you find it annoying, I'm still going to add them  
> And since the chapter is kinda short and not much action occurs, I can promise you the next chapter is a lot a lot better and wild things are gonna happen *wink, wink, wink, wink*  
> I will also be posting it real soon after editing  
> sorry for typos I missed  
> xxx

The moment I woke up, I felt a deep pit it my chest. I groaned at the feeling and the knowledge of why it was present, then went into the bathroom, part of me believing I could leave the sensation on my bed.

It didn't work.

I turned open the tub's faucet and sunk myself into a tub of cold water meant to numb me and my stupid soul.

I just felt like an honest fool because of what happened last night. I mean, why the hell would he do that? Why the hell did I do that? I felt played. I felt like a ball. But really, what the hell did I expect would happen though? He was a cold man, _literally,_ and yet my mind was still willing to see the some unreal warmth he had, but now, _now_ I see that he has none.

Maybe I was overreacting... but what the heck would you feel if you started some sort of feelings for a guy and he literally just left without explanation, which then became an explanation to something you didn't want to believe?

 

Yeah, that's what I thought so too.

You'll feel like a damn, stupid idiot because there was not a point where he cared what I felt, not even for a fraction of a fraction of a bit. He only wanted something I didn't feel like giving until I trusted him. And that was _**way** too much to ask of him,_ right?

 

I got out of the bath after minutes of contemplation, then I got dress in [grey sweat pants](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/fc/5a/bb/fc5abb0158d952a19ed465276035c9cb.jpg), [a black shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/80/fd/46/80fd46c9f6b2d096d0dee5b094a44df0.jpg), and a [green jacket](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/12/95/bd/1295bd6b011cb8720a3ee0566a34252b.jpg). Just as I looked for a pair of shoes I got a thought; would it be crazy if I went out barefoot? I mean, it wouldn't, right? But I then groaned as heard the voice of my mama scolding me at the back of my head.

Dammit mama, let me live.

The voice won be over, as per usual, so I got a pair [sneakers](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e0/dd/aa/e0ddaaf80be7fc64a9c11daa1655f872.jpg) I had thrown around the room and wore it.

 

I decided to go to the place I always went to when I needed to talk and have a change of heart.

I got out of my house and went over to Merlotte's and the moment I got there, I asked for my blonde companion.

"Leisl. Uh, Sookie ain't here yet, but why don't you take a seat and I get you your usual breakfast while you wait for her." the kind, dirty-blonde haired man said.

I smiled softly and huffed, "Thanks Sam."

I went to a booth by the window and looked outside. I knew my mama would never want me to feel as bad as I do on such a beautiful day, but I just couldn't help it. I feel like the biggest fool for thinking that Eric and I could have even been in a functioning relationship with each other. I shoved my hands in my pockets, in hopes to find a hair tie and magically did, so I put my hair up in a [messy bun](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/00/a7/59/00a7599b47105e334efce93fa5c3f84e.jpg) then slammed my head on the table once, twice.

 

"Here you go, Leisl." the voice of Sam said. I pushed myself off of the table then turned to the man who looked awfully concerned with the state I was in.

I huffed out a chuckle and smiled, "Thanks Sammy. It smells great." I said immediately digging into the pancakes he placed on the table.

He placed his hands on the table then took seat in front of me.

"Now, as much as I'd like to think my food is what keeps bringing you back here, I know it's the service. It's talking to Sookie about your problems, or Arlene, or Terry. Tara, if you're desperate, maybe even Lafayette." he said, making me laugh.

"Sam Merlotte." I said in a scolding manner as I raised my brows with a soft smile. "You belittle your food." I said with a much softer chuckle. "And Tara and Lafayette are good people, great friends because they have your back. Sure, they can give aggressive advice but they care... a lot." I said defending the the cousins.

 

"Damn right, Leisl Mari!" Lafayette shouted, pointing a spatula at us. "Sam, you must know by know that I hear everything you have to say about my sweet ass so y'all better be sweet talking and nothin' else." He said continuing to cook whatever it was he was cooking as he did his _knee-bend thing._

Both Sam and I laughed, and I covered the side of my face Lafayette could see, pretending it could hide me from Lafayette's sight. Our laughter continued but I broke it, placing my hands on the table, saying, "What can I say, everyone loves listening to my problems." I said, a smile making its way to my lips. "I give good tips." I shrugged and half joked.

Then it hit me.

_Fuck,_ I gave good tips.

That was the reason why they liked me. People here just wanted my money, they didn't really care. "All _I'm_ saying is, you can talk to me as well, Leisl." Sam said with a soft and sincere smile, but shit, it was only as sincere as he showed me. I mean really, he probably only wanted my money too.

Just another thing I realized after _too_ long.

My face fell and I laughed dryly. I took a big bite of my food,  _"Fuck._ This is good." I half lied through my chewing. We both knew the food wasn't actually good enough for me to react like that, which is why Sam raised his eyebrows at me.

After I finally swallowed the large lump what I was chewing, I spoke up "I give good tips, that's why people like me." I said softly, looking down to my plate then to the man across me who knit his brows in confusion.

"For _fuck's_ sake, people only want two things from me, Sam: money and sex." I said covering my mouth, so I could muffle my heavy breathing after my realization. "I don't amount to anything else but that, huh." I choked out. I felt tears prickle in the corner of my eyes and I stood up before I balled out crying in front of Sam.

I walked out of the restaurant, and not to my liking, Sam followed after me. "Leisl, wait!" he shouted as I ran into the woods that was presented to you right after you left the restaurant.

 

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I always such a _drama queen?_  Why do I like making such big deals over things that actually really aren't?

 

"Leisl!" Sam shouted as I kept running.

I didn't really know what to tell him so I kept running and running, until I got lost, so lost that I hoped he found me.

Eventually he did catch up with me, he knew the woods here better than I did and feet kept getting caught in things so that slowed me down. "Leisl." he said, grabbing a hold of my wrists. I didn't fight him, instead I sank my head in his chest and cried my heart out. There was no point running now anyway.

"I'm such a fucking drama queen. I barely even knew him but I feel so shit." I said as he let go of my wrists, and I then wrapped my arms around him. He shushed me and stroked my dark, long hair. "Who, Leis? And what the hell did he do?"

I hiccuped, then sighed, "He made me feel these things... things I've never felt, then he made it seem like he cared and he made me think we had some sort of chance in a relationship, even my mama got the false hope." I said, hugging the warm man even tighter.

"And then he just left." I whispered, feeling the hot tears run down my cheek and onto Sam's shirt. I pressed the side of my face on his red, brown, and white flannel, in turn I then heard the quick beating of his heart against his chest.

"Leisl." he said softly, pulling me off of him so he could look me in the eye, his arms were still around me. "He's a damn fool for leading you on like then then leaving. No man like him deserves such an amazing woman like you." he said making me scoff and step away from him.

"Don't you get it? I have poor man's repellent. No one with humble dreams or humble origins who actually has a heart want me because I have a name that speaks for itself and the snobbiest reputation. Then, I got rich man's allure and every greedy and lustful rich man wants to marry me for all the wrong reasons." I spat his way harshly, hot tears rushing from my eyes, to my cheek then to neck of my shirt.

He looked at me and was about to open his mouth, but I beat him to it, as I started taking out my frustration on the ground by kicking rocks around us.

"SHUT IT. I already _fucking_ know what you're going to say.  _'Poor little rich girl, she doesn't want the silver spoon she was born with, she doesn't like the money and the class she has. Stop being such a bitch and look around, the world doesn't revolve around you and your problems aren't the worse.'_ I _fucking_ know Sam! I'm a pompous, well heeled, whore of a drama queen and I should just suck it up because people are dying of starvation and famine and war-- and I'm not, I can have everything I'll ever need because of who I am and should be more _DAMN FUCKING THANKFUL."_ I wheezed out harshly until I had no air in my lungs.

"I. _FUCKING._ KNOW." I shouted, feeling my entire body heat up with anger and frustration. I looked at him and saw the evident look of hurt on his face. My breath hitch and my face softened. _Shit._ I was worse than I was, only a fucking idiot would get angry at Sam Merlotte for trying to help.

"Sam, I'm sor-" he cut me off my shushing me and pulling me back into his arms.

"I don't think that at all." he said as he wrapped his arms around me, making all the negative emotions I felt wash away. I started to cry again, not because of Eric but because of how good Sam was to me.

I couldn't even hug him back anymore, I felt like actual trash.

"Hey now, stop crying. The idiot that left you doesn't deserve your tears." he said, pulling away again, this time his hands were on either side of my face. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded in disapproval.

"I'm not crying because of him, I'm crying because you are so nice and I am so lucky to have you be here for me."

His lips parted and he smiled the softest smile possible. 

 

He started to lean in and I just let him. The moment our lips touched, I knew it was just those _the heat of the moment_ kisses. He started to kiss me softly and I wasn't really kissing back but the didn't seem to matter to him at all.

Just then I heard someone shout my name out and I recognized the voice immediately. I broke away from Sam then called out, "Sookie!?"

A few seconds later, Sookie was appeared with Terry who held a shot gun. "Terry, what's with the shot gun?" Sam asked, quite baffled as I ran to Sookie and hugged her. "Shit Sookie, I'm a mess." I whispered to her.

"Well, we heard screaming so I thought, better safe than sorry." Terry replied to Sam as he shrugged then put the gun down. "I need to talk to you, Sook." I said breaking away from our embrace. "Alright... but what why were you two here?" Sookie asked.

I chuckled dryly, "Why? Well, because I was being a drama queen again." I huffed, as she frowned.

 

She never liked it when I said that, which is why she wrapped her arm around my shoulder as I draped mine over her shoulders. "Oh, baby, no. Come on, let's talk about it."

 

We were back at the diner and thankfully, it was a slow day which enabled me to tell Sookie everything. Everything.

She gave me this soft and apologetic look that made my heart sink and my tears toll down. "Oh, Leisl. Don't cry." She said hugging me as she stood up. "Now, you calm down while I wait some tables." she said, walking off.

I focused on my breathing and eventually I calmed down.

 

Before I knew it, Sookie was back with a glass of water. I thanked her, drank the water and then she looked at me more sympathetically than the usual. "But, he didn't do anything to you, right? Cause if he did, I swear I will literally _kill_ that monster." She said with anger, grabbing my wrist as she did.  
I nodded yes and she did so as well, confirming my actions.

"Go on, Sook, say it." I whispered under my breath but it was loud enough for her to hear. She looked at me softly, slightly cocking her head to the side and nodded no. "I **_won_** ** _'t_** say I told you so, Leis. Satisfaction is not something I want from you right now."

 

"Leisl, what the _fuck_ happened?" Tara said the moment she saw me as she walked in, both of us turning to our bewildered friend

"I'm better, Tara. Calm down." I replied as she sat down next to Sookie who moved deeper into the booth.

_"Better?_ So you weren't a while ago. Do I need to **_kill_** a _bitch?"_ she asked making me laugh softly. I turned to Sookie, eyeing her in a way so she knew to tell Tara the whole story. When she did, Tara lost it. "That fucking vamp. I will hunt him down even if it's the last thing I do."

"Tara, no. I was just being a drama queen." I said making her snap. She groaned and slammed her hand on the table

"You know, I'm going to _fucking_ kill that camp leader that called you a _drama queen_  in the first place too. You were not a drama queen for crying because a  _fuckin'_   branch dug in your left arm, leaving you with one of the deepest wound I've ever seen. Let's see if he wouldn't cry if I stabbed that son of bitch there." Tara said, raising her voice in rage, obviously not to me, but to that damn camp leader whose name I thankfully do _not_ remember.  
"He messed you up. You were fucking 7 when that happened. Seven-year-olds cry about _fuckin'_ everything and what happened to you was definitely worth crying over. Leisl, you ain't no drama queen." she sigh and she held onto both of my hands.

"You have never acted the way you have because you felt like throwing a tantrum. You are not like your snobby cousin _Mona_ who's more spoiled than a year old bowl of mac n' cheese with maggots." she said making all of us laugh.

The two of them smiled at me and I smiled right back. "That's better. I don't want to see you crying over some stupid idiot who wants to use you." she said to me, but then turned to Sookie. "That goes for both of y'all"

 

Sookie rolled her eyes and I told them to go back to work because I needed to go to my own.

* * *

Later that night. I waited for the blonde vamp to come over.

I knew I probably shouldn't have, but I was also working on some baby clothes I was to give my brother at his birthday party next week for the new he had baby on the way, which was to be a baby girl, thank all things good-- so I technically wasn't entirely waiting up for Eric... _but who was I joking, I was totally waiting on Eric._

Speaking of babies, the reason why it's a good thing my brother and his wife was expecting a girl is because they have 3 boys, two of which are the most energetic twins you have ever seen and be too tired to cry about it. The other one, Lord bless him, will not shut up about his trivial facts about, probably literally anything you can think of.

I laughed at a memories I had with those boys and smiled brightly when I recalled my favorite one. Their dad was sleeping, so we drew all over his face, and he was so angry when he woke up, even more so when he found that his wife was the one who suggested doing it and that she took dozens of pictures of the scandal.

 

Oh, God only knew how much I wanted to have a family like that.

 

I ended up passing out on the couch with a baby onesie in my hands and when I looked at the clock, I saw that it was 5 am; the sun was already creeping from the horizon. For goodness' sake, why was I keeping my hopes up? I sighed and accepted that he wasn't going to come around anymore.

I went upstairs and cried once I got to my bed.

I cried like a fool.

I didn't want to be that girl that's hung up because she was too naive to realize the world doesn't work the way you want it. No. I have to be the girl that moved on for her own good, because she deserved _better._ "Get it together Leisl Mari Levinsbottom Wytnight." I groaned to myself.

My friends were right.

An idiot that only wanted me for a thing isn't worth it. If you want me, you better want all of it because that is what I deserve. I doesn't matter if I'm rich like hell or a virgin, I am a human being who deserves to be treated like one, not like a bank or some sex doll.

I deserved love, real love and if Eric Northman ever tries to stand in the way of that, I'm just going to have to give him a piece of my mind. 


	6. The Correlation Of A Human And A Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, sorry for the typos in the chapter.  
> I am not perfect.  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter though there aint no Eric Northman here either  
> But, if you have eyes, you can see what I am bringing to the table.  
> ALCIDE DAMN HERVEAUX  
> PASS THE HOLY WATER  
> ur like so welcome  
> I am sorry but Sookie ain't getting no Alcide action either... and I should add I tweaked the story line of True Blood a bit... okay a lot, but you already know that  
> xxx

~~ ~~

I woke up to the sound of silence. It was resounding in every corner of the shop I couldn't leave because of my exhaustion.

I groaned in frustration. It was about 3 pm I only slept about 3 hours, tops. I needed to fix my sleeping schedule. I was working on the bride's wedding dress I had to keep redoing, thankfully it was the only one I had to redo and all the other dresses and suits were made to perfection. This dress actually was also already perfect the first time I gave it, but the  _bitch_ of a bride-client kept tearing the dress she forced herself to fit in. She said her goal was to lose 10 pounds before her wedding, so when I took her measurements, I kept them as is but was ready to make it smaller if ever she did lose weight, but she actually did the _exact **opposite**_ and gained more weight, busting all the embellishments off and the bodice wide open because of how she forced herself in the dress.

I mean, it would've been a problem if she had just gone with a lace up back wedding dress but no, she actually wanted a lace back with a damn zipper, which she also broke by the way. The only reason I was still dealing with her was because she already payed for it and I still had morals within me.

She even accused me of making her dress tighter every time she had to refit it because I was supposedly jealous of her annoying ass. The moment she said that, I finally snapped and said, ' _If anything, I would made it larger so your ass would've fit and already gone the fuck away.'_ Lets just say I was in even more stress today than I was yesterday. Thank goodness my mama was preoccupied when that happened and did get to see it happen. I also didn't apologize because she didn't deserve one really, but then _she_ apologized to me, saying that she shouldn't have quarreled with a _Wytnight_ because her husband-to-be was working for one and he couldn't afford to lose his job.

I didn't like the fact she thought I would destroy their life over something like that so I _had_ to apologize.

Also, her crying was getting really, really annoying.

 

Back to now, I was downstairs sitting in front of a sewing machine and had a 10 pound dress lying on my lap. She bride told me she wanted nothing but fabulous and believe me, she's getting it, but only if I still have the energy to fix her dress tonight. Her wedding was two days from now and I still had a lot of shit to do to make her dress perfect.

I needed a break, and not just one that involved coffee, I mean the type of break that makes five minutes feel like a second because of how much fun you're having. And due to the fact my cousin, Chelsea, had left town just yesterday because she had to attend this meeting that involved the future of our tailor shop and needed my mama's say in the decision, as well as her signature, so she's gone too, which is why I was alone here and didn't have anyone else to help me with this and that made me feel so much more stressed.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'd like to get fitted for a suit please." a deep voice of a man said from behind me.

I groaned and turned around, I was about to snap at him but upon seeing who the hell had the guts to cross me today, I instead broke into a wide smile. I stood from where I sat and then crossed my arms, I tauntingly raised my brows as well. "Sorry sir, but we don't serve _bums."_ I said raising my brows at him. 

"Wow, I have never been so **_disrespected_** in my _entire_ life." the man said with a slightly amused chuckle.

"Well that's what happens if you don't show your face for years then suddenly show up out of the blue."

He chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry _Leisl Wytnight."_

I then broke into a big ol' smile, ran around the table, then jumped into the arms of the flannel and jeans wearing man.

"ALCIDE HERVEAUX!" I shouted as I wrapped my legs around his toned hips and my arms over his shoulders, while his hands went to my thighs to support me. He chuckled at my reaction and snuggled his head in the crook of my neck and breathed in my scent. I felt his warm, warm body heat up mine and in an instant, all my stress washed away.

Solid seconds passed but I did not feel like breaking away from him at all. "I don't want to leave your arms, Alcide." I whispered. His chest vibrated in laughter, "Then don't." he whispered right back.

So after a minute, or so, I asked if I was getting heavy and if he wanted to put me down, he replied with a chuckle, saying that he could carry me all day and I laughed at that. I eventually unwrapped my legs around him though, his hands travelling up from my thighs to my waist, but skipping every other part in between, knowing I did not want to be touched there.  
He was a good man and had no malicious intent. Sure he was immature and joked a lot about sex but, he knew where and when the line starts.

That doesn't apply however when he's drunk. When he's drunk he touches everyone and everything. He tried to hump a coffee machine once.

Don't ask.

That was one of the many things I loved about him... the no malicious intent part, I mean.

He bent down and placed me on the floor like a person would place precious artifact down. My arms were still around his shoulders and stood on the tip of my toes when I reached floor.

He tried to pull away, but I didn't allow him to, and he laughed at that. I pushed him against the table, still on my toes as I did, and wrapped my arms around his torso instead, my head rested on his chest, and I heard his heart beat, fast and strong.

He wrapped his arms around me then one of his hands stroked my hair. His chest heaved in and out and my head listened intently to his breathing and heartbeat. "Did you have a rough day?" he asked me.

I groaned out a _yes_ and he hummed, "Well, whatever it is, I'm _here_ and I'll help you through it." he said.

 

I smiled, "Why _are_ you here, Alcide?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" he chuckled.

"No way in hell, can't you see how much I need your hugs? If anything, I'm going to try and convince you to stay so much longer than you intend to."

He laughed a hearty one, "Well as unopposed I am with the idea of hugging you all day, I can see I interrupted you and from the looks of it, you still have a lot to do." he said snapping me back into my harsh reality.

I broke away from him and groaned, "Damn it, Alcide. You just _had_ to remind me of the stress that damn dress is giving me." I said walking around the table and returning to the dress I shoved on the sewing machine. "Aw, Leisl. Come on, you of all people should know you can't run from your problems." he said following after me.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down where I did a while ago. "No customers allowed in this area." I said no looking at him. He chuckled then placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'll help you in the way that I can if you stop _pretending_ to be upset with me." I chuckled, "Well, you obviously don't need that suit so I go and grab that box over there."

He smiled then did as I said.

 

In the span of two short hours, we finished the dress of bride-zilla and it was ready to be picked up.

Within those 2 hours, Alcide said these 5 things exactly, repetitively: _How the fuck do you do that? Shit, that's a small hole. Stop laughing, weirdo. How could someone have the patience to do all of this by hand?_ And my personal favorite, _That's beautiful, Leisl._

Let's just say, every time he complimented my work, I felt my heart skip a beat.

True, Alcide didn't really physically help, beside the pass me this and that, or hold this or do that, because, though he did know how to sew, at least that's what he told me, I had an internal picture in my mind that I had to perfect in real life, and I would've lost it if there was even a single bead was off place.

He did help by commenting about everything and keeping my spirit lifted. Also, he killed a spider that found its way to my sewing machine. Goodness knows how much damage I would've done on the shop and _**not** the spider_ if he hadn't been here to take care of it.

 

I was now placing the enormous dress in to an equally so black garment bag with the help of Alcide. "You didn't answer my question you know." I said to him as I placed the dress on the table and pulled out my phone so I could call the bride and have her pick up her damn dress, once and for all leaving me and my shop alone.

I went through the list of contacts just as the man spoke up, "What?"

"Why you're here." I said, finally spotting the name Bride-zilla #6. Yes, there have been multiple bride-zillas who have come to my shop, thinking they own the place. They actually couldn't own the place even if they wanted to buy it, this place alone, unfurnished, is worth a couple hundred million dollars because the golden parts of the shop is _actually made of gold._  If you add the antiques and the modern high-tech security, plus the dresses, you're probably looking at a billion dollar lot.

Yeah, that's how rich we are.

It pays to keep your ancestral things in top and genuine condition.

"Hello, this is Leisl Wytnight of _Wytnight's Tailoring_. I calling to inform you your dress is all ready for pick-up and would like to thank you for choosing us to be your official wedding tailor. I'm going to close the shop in thirty minutes, so I hope you'll be here by then because I am not opening my shop tomorrow. Alright? Bye, now." I said with perfect diction so the girl wouldn't have the nerve to say she heard any different. After, I hung up then threw myself on top of the garment bag, making Alcide laugh.

"Well, are you gonna tell me why or not?" I said looking at him expectantly.

He chuckled, "Why don't we talk about this while we grab dinner?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I still have to wait for _bride-zilla,_ but if she isn't here in 30 minutes, she going to wear a trash bag to her wedding." I said, pushing myself off of the dress and placing my hands on my hips.

Just as the brunette was about to reply, the door flew open. "I came here as fast as I could." bride-zilla herself, said rushing to me, thanking me profusely. Once she left with her dress, Alcide, like the gentleman, offered me his arm and we went off to go get dinner.

* * *

We were now at Merlotte's eating dinner, Arlene was serving us our order.

She smiled at both of us, "Here you go, Leisl and company." We both thanked her and she then went off to wait some other tables. I dug into my food and moaned, "I am so damn hungry I could eat ten plates of this." I said stuffing my mouth with food. I heard Alcide laugh at my actions but I payed to no mind to him.

"So, how have things been, Alcide?" I asked as he took a bite of his food. He knit his eyebrows and stared at his food, then huffed, "Wow, this is surprisingly really good." I chuckled then replied, "That's my reaction too every time I eat here." I took another bite of my food.

"Things are actually _okay."_ he said, turning to me, making me raise my brows and purse my lips.

 _ **"O k a y ?**_  Alcide. There are 5 levels of condition, their's fantastic, their's good, their's meh, their's _shit..."_ I paused to add more stress to what I was going to say next as he looked away from me to chuckle,  _"Then_ their's okay-- lying to yourself and others about things actually being shit." I pointed my fork at him. **"Spill."**

He laughed softly, nodded his head in disapproval, then continued to eat. I didn't however, instead I waited for him to admit that I caught him.

 

Eventually, he sighed then said, "Fine, I'll tell you." I then smiled in satisfaction as Alcide spoke up again. "You are still one tough cookie, Leisl." he said with a chuckle. I nodded then gave a face of expectancy and he then told me what was going on. "Well... my girlfriend and I broke up." he started, avoiding eye contact.

I frowned, _"Debbie?_ Aww, I'm sorry Alcide."

"Yeah, well, we both wanted different things and I can't change that anymore." he admitted with a sigh. I soon regretted ever wanting to know what was up, so I immediately changed the subject.

"What about work? How're things shaping up?" I asked, resuming to eat.

He pursed his lips, "Same old, I guess. The only difference is that I'm here instead of Jackson." he said, resuming to eat his food as well.

I smiled, "Well, I'm awfully happy you're here. I don't think I'll let you leave any time soon, Herveaux." I said with a soft chuckle.

He broke into a smile, "Well, I'm glad to know at least one person values my company."

I knit my brows and clenched my jaw, "Alcide, don't do this to yourself. I can make a list of names of people who love and would love your company." I said, reaching for his hand. He gave me a guilty look and held my hand in both of his, then nodded in disagreement. "Aren't I lucky to have a _Leisl Wytnight_ in my life to beat me straight."

I then threw my head back in laughter and then pulled my hand way from his to cover my blushing face. "Do you say that to **_all_** the girls you have dinner with, Alcide?" He chuckled, "No, you're the only Leisl Wytnight I know to say that to and have dinner with" I laughed once more then dug back into the food on my plate.

"Well, I can't really beat you, Alcide... at least not physically. I mean, look at you, you're the damn hulk." He laughed at my statement.

 

"Hey there, can I get you two anything?" a familiar voice broke our laughter. I turned to the owner of the voice and saw that it was my blonde bestie, Sookie, who had a pleased and amused smile plastered on her face. "Can I get you two any drinks? Tara you love to make you something." Sookie said with a suggestive smile as she turned to Tara, in turn making us both look at her as well. She had a big smile on her face, her eyes were narrowed suggestively, and she had a thumbs up. She wiggled her eyebrows and I then groaned and face-palmed in realization.

My stars, I know that look. They were _approving_ of _Alcide._ I sighed, "Sookie. We're fine. You can go now" I rolled my eyes. "Also, isn't this Arlene's area?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Sookie Stackhouse by the way, Leisl's best friend." Sookie said, completely ignoring what I said and extended her hand out to Alcide, which he gratefully shook.

Oh shit, she was reading him now.

I rolled my eyes as Alcide introduced herself, "Alcide Herveaux... uh, Leisl and I were _childhood_ best friends." he then turned to me, **"Maybe** even til now...." he added kind of as a question, trailing off, and turning to me.

I chuckled, then nodded, "Of course we're still best friends." I said removing the hand on my face.

He smiled at that and Sookie finally let go of his hand, satisfied with whatever information she got from him. "I'm her best friend too!" Tara shouted from the bar, making me audibly groan in frustration and Alcide and Sookie laugh. "For goodness' sake, we're fine. We have food and water and don't need of your assistance right now OR EVER." I said covering my face in embarrassment.

Sookie chuckled and then smiled, walking away after saying, "If you ever change you mind about needing me, I'm right here."

_  
_

_"Ohmygoodnessgracious._ I am so sorry, Alcide." I said making him laugh a hearty one.

"Hey, it's all good." I said with a soft chuckle, "They're just looking out for their girl and I respect that." he said leaning in and smiling.

"It's nice to know that they won't let some _asshole_ like me break your heart." He said with a joking tone. 

"Alcide. I know real  _assholes,_  you aren't one of them." I said with a soft smile. He laughed then resumed eating, and so did I.

 

After, we got to his truck and he started driving off, as I told him the directions to my house. I sat in the passenger's seat, sniffing around his truck, him laughing at my ' _unnecessary curiosity'_ , as he said. "It's just a boring truck, what do you expect you'd find?" he asked, taking a left turn to a street. I shrugged then decided to chat him up and find out a new thing or two about him. 

"So, who are you working for now?" I asked, wondering if one of my cousins were his superior, or maybe some I guy knew. I could get him an better position at work. I know how much debt his father put his family in and it affected him in more ways than one. "Oh, you know, some guy..." he said keeping his eyes on the road.

I raised my brows, "What's _some guy's_ name?"

He didn't reply.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Oh come on! It's just a name! Why are you acting so defensive?" 

He turned to me then clenched his jaw, keeping his silence as I poked him in the side, making his ticklish self jolt back in surprise. "Oh, come on, Leisl! I'm driving here! Do you want to die?" he asked as we swerved slightly. I gripped his toned arm in panic and I then laughed, "NO, goodness no, just tell me who your employer is!"

He chuckled as I let go of his arm, though I'll admit I didn't want to. "Why does it matter?" he asked.

"I want to know who I have to sweet talk so I can selfishly steal you away for my own personal needs." I said with a chuckle.

After a minute of silence and wanting to know the name of his employer, I realized why he didn't tell me. "Jesu- Is it _**wolf**_ business again?" I asked.

He then uncomfortably shifted where he sat and I rolled my eyes and huffed in frustration. _"Fucking_ hell, Alcide. What the _fuck?"_ I raised my voice at him. He clenched his jaw as he finally pulled up in the driveway of my house.

I looked at him with a stare that could kill and he turned to me in the same manner. "For _fuck's_ sake Leisl, what the hell am I supposed to do, let my _children's children_ suffer the same consequences my dad put on me?" he asked, turning his car off and slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

"Let me _fucking_ pay for your father's debt, dammit." I argued.

"NO! We _fucking_ talked about this already, I'm not letting you do that!" he shouted.

I groaned then shouted, "Do I have to remind you how I found you that one time in the woods? You were a step away from death and if I hadn't found you, you would've _fucking_ died." I said, anger and frustration boiling inside of me. "I remember _damn_ well, Leisl. **_I_ ** was the one that almost died." he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

 

A moment of silence passed and I pressed on, "What is your _skank_ of a werewolf and employer's name."

"HE'S NOT A WEREWOLF, HE'S A FANGER!" he shouted in anger.

I was in utter shock because of his revelation, "YOU WORK FOR A VAMPIRE? WERE YOU ACTUALLY BORN STUPID? A VAMPIRE IN BON TEMPS? WHAT KIND OF--" I cut myself off when realization hit me.

Holy shit, if he was working for who I thought he was working for, then we are going to have one hell of a conversation. He looked at me, expecting that I continue my exclamation but I instead bit my lower lip. I realized the only way I could get him to admit who his employer was, was to get him to willingly say it himself.

Here goes nothing, "I  _'dated'_ a vampire." I said using air quote when I uttered the word _dated_ and I rolled my eyes as I said that.

His eyes widened and then he started cussing out, "LEIS- WHAT THE _FUCK?_ AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME STUPID! WHO THE _FUCK_ IS THAT FANGER? I'LL _FUCKING_ RIP HIS HEAD OFF." I huffed, "It wasn't like that! I thought he started to care for me!"

He raised his brows, groaned in disbelief, then wiped his face in frustration. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK THAT?! VAMPIRES ONLY WANT TWO THINGS FROM PEOPLE, LEISL. _BLOOD_ AND _SEX!"_ he shouted back at me as I broke into tears, my anger still burning through.

"AND I _FUCKING_ KNOW THAT NOW!" I said turning away from him and getting out of the van. Before I could however, he grabbed hold of my wrist and then gave me a soft look "... when you mean _you_ _know,_ does that mean you and him..."

 **"No!** I am not _that_ stupid, _damn you_ _!"_ I pulled away from him and got out of the car, slamming the door shut as I did, and marched to the front of my door. "LEISL!" he shouted and ran off, following me.

 

"LEISL! LEISL, THIS IS SERIOUS!" he shouted and I shouted back, "I KNOW IT IS, ALCIDE! BUT YOU'RE STILL A JERK!"

Eventually, he caught up as I got to the porch of my home. "Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted and I shouldn't have judged." he said grabbing on to both my shoulders. I looked at him then clenched my jaw. "Vampires have their ways of getting what they want." Alcide added as I bit my lower lip and nodded. "I'm sorry too. You're not an idiot... it's just that I care for your ass, y'know." I said making him chuckle. Then all of a sudden, he pulled a face-- _that_ damn face, the one he used to pull when I was upset and he needed to make me smile.

As I looked at him, I couldn't even keep my act together and just burst out in laughter.  _"Fuck_ you, Alcide!" I laughed and so did he.

He then pulled me into a hug and apologized once more, "I'm sorry." and I hummed gratefully. "I'm sorry too." I whispered in his chest. This was what I loved about this moron, he didn't give a shit about pride and our fights were easily resolved by the end of the day. 

I pushed myself away from him, even if I didn't really want to, then spoke up. "I'll make a deal with you. On the count of three, we both say the name of the vampire we have a some sort of _whatever-relation_ with, okay? Then we simply just accept that we are **both** idiots. Agreed?" I said and he nodded, "Agreed."

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_"Eric Northman."_ we said in unison.

 _Shit,_ my hunch was right.


	7. I Want A Man Who Will Wait For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO LAUGH  
> First off, I need to point out that I posted this before finishing it, which is why I crammed at rushed it, meaning it's not spell proofed whatsoever and the story isn't as tied up as I'd want it to be.  
> THIS IS ME BASICALLY SAYING I AM SORRY FOR THE TYPOS AND EVERYTHING ELSE  
> Now for the funny part.  
> So, I was searching some Joe Manganiello gifs and I was muffling my screams because DAMN, God has blessed that man. (ALSO HIM AND SOFIA VERGARA ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER IT HURTS)  
> Anyway, I found all these gifs that were so damn smoking and I literally started screaming and could no longer hold them in, then my younger sister who was taking a nap got mad at me n stuff. WELL TO THE IMPORTANT PART, amongst all the sexyness and such, I found [THIS FUCKING GIF AND IT RUINED ME.](https://media.giphy.com/media/I3GooPW4pUEJG/giphy.gif)  
> okay, thanks for talking to my dead self  
> Also because the hot gif in the previous chapter was basically nsfw, I raise you an equally hot frog lake gif down there, that is not nsfw but still kinda unsafe hahaha  
> May God save us all  
> xxx

After that revelation, Alcide freaked out again, shouting why the hell I would let a monster like him seduce me. I simply let him tell me off, knowing I would never hear the end of it if he hadn't wasted his breath right here and now. When he calmed down, I shrugged it off and decided we should watch a film, and he quickly agreed because that's how our relationship works. I rushed inside the house, ran up to my bedroom and laughed as I pulled out two CDs that were _totally_ appropriate to watch right now, then I ran back to the man waiting for me who was now sitting on the couch.

I gave the CDs to him and giggled like a child. He held either of them in his two hands as I told him to pick between the two Kate Beckinsale movies. He gave me a stern look then rolled his eyes.

 _"Van Helsing?_ Are you _fucking-"_

"Hey, it's a good film. Kate Beckinsale was the bomb and so was Hugh Jackman!" I said defending the films and laughed as I did. "Especially when Hugh had his shirt off." I added, wiggling my brows suggestively as a joke.

"If you wanted me to rip my clothes off, you should've just asked." Alcide said. **_~~(I FREAKING KNOW THAT'S A LINE THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS STFU AND LET ME LIVE)~~_**

I blushed at that then shoved him, continuing to laugh as I did. He nodded his head in disagreement as he then showed me the CD he had not commented on yet. _"Underworld."_ he said with an annoyed face, but there was an evident amused part in his expression, which is why I wasn't surprised when he had trouble suppressing a laugh.

I beat him to it though and threw my head back in amusement. "IT'S A _CLASSIC!"_ I defended. He laughed along, "Fine, let's watch this one. At least here, the plot isn't exactly hunting down werewolves.

 

I giggled like a child at him, then got the CDs from his hand, bending down by the DVD player and putting Underworld in. Alcide found it as a perfect opportunity to be a douche, so he then slapped my ass, making me jolt up in surprise. I turned to him annoyed, as he pretended he was not who slapped my ass, casually looking around and whistling. Little did he know that I was about to tackle him, "STUPID _BITCH."_ I shouted through my teeth, not actually angry, simply annoyed, but yeah, a little ticked off.

"OKAY, CALM DOWN, I'M SORRY!" he said, easily pushing me off of him by simply placing his hands on my hips and sitting me down next to him.

We laughed for a while but soon after played the movie.

 

Every now and then, I would shout profanities at the characters and Alcide would laugh in amusement.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I would start.

"Shouldn't it be _'saying'_ not _'doing'?"_ Alcide asked.

"YOU CAN SHUT THE HELL UP TOO." I snapped at him, making him raise his hands up in surrender.

"IDIOT WHAT THE HELL?!"

"GET OFF!"

"JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!"

"EW, THE HECK."

"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" After saying such, Alcide laughed at that then proceeded to take his shirt off, standing up in front of me as he did.

 

My eyes widen and my cheeks heat up at his spontaneous action. I raised my brows at him, "Uh, Al..." he didn't like being called that, "I wasn't talking to you." he looked at me and raised a brow.

~~**_(SURPRISE! h_**~~ ~~**_a, ur welcome)_ ** ~~

"Do you want me to put my shirt back on?" he asked

 _No._ "Are you seriously asking me that?" I asked back.

He chuckled, "Right, I know your answer's going to be _no_ anyway." he said, sitting back down next to me. He then wrapped his arm around me and I awkwardly rested my head on his chest. After a moment of awkwardness, he laughed then pulled away from me, "Fine, I'll put my shirt back on, weirdo."

I felt my cheeks heat up once more. "Weirdo? You're the weird one! The hell possessed you to do that?" I questioned.

He chuckled then sat back down next to me, shrugging right after. "I just though it would get the mood going."

I knit my brows, "What mood?" I asked, focusing my attention back to the movie playing. _"This one."_ he said, as he then proceeded to kiss me.

My stars, he was warm.

His lips were so soft and the way he kissed me was so delicate. I have never been kissed like this before.

I instantly reciprocated and caressed his face. He pulled me close to him and deepened the kiss making me lean myself into him as he re-positioned himself. He was in control and I liked that very much. I could feel the want on his lips as we kissed and I was sure he could feel mine.

He broke away from me, just to proceeded to kiss my neck, he deeply breathed in as he did so. "You smell like a field of sweet flowers on a sunny day." he whispered. I softly moaned when I felt him start kissing me again.

He pushed me back on the arm rest while his body found its way in between my legs. It was getting heated and my brain started doing _that thing_ again, _that_ part of me nagged its way back to my lips. I bit my lip not to say the words, which made my body tense up, in turn, in an awkward way. I guess Alcide sensed that because, soon after, and then pulled back.

His face softened and he knit his brows, "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth, but only two words came out, "I never..."

He immediately knew what I was going to say and he nodded. "I know." he smiled softly, making my face go red. "Hey... I'm not asking you to do anything. I guess I just wanted to show you how I feel before someone tries to steal you away." he whispered.

He pecked my lips then got off of me. I then fixed myself and sat down properly next to him.

 

"I have always liked you, Leisl Mari." he said nudging me with his head, making me laugh as he did that.

"Alcide! Don't ever call me that! Only my mama does, and my brother, when he wants to stress out something to me and annoy me in the process." I said, nudging him with my elbow, making him laugh. "Alright then, Leisl." he said with a soft smile.

 

We turned to each other amidst our comfortable silence, but this nice moment had to come to an end. "I don't mean to make it look like I'm running off, it's just that I need to wake up early for work tomorrow and if I stay here any longer, I might not want to leave." he said standing up, making me frown.

I then knit my brows then crossed my arms, "Work stuff, aye?" I asked raising a single brow.

He rolled his eyes, "I do have work that is _non-werewolf_ related you know." he said making me chuckle. "You better not be lying. I will hunt you down." I said, making him laugh. "Please, do you know how hard it is to hunt a werewolf?" he asked, raising his brows and showing me the CD case of Van Helsing.

"And you even said it yourself, you can't beat me physically." he said, throwing the CD down onto the coffee table.

I chuckled then stood up, then punched him in the gut, making him huff and cry out in pain. He crouched down and I shook the hand I used to punch him. "Wow, you're solid." I laughed. He then playfully growled then pulled me into his arms, he started blowing raspberries on my skin. "You little _shit."_ he managed to say in between his blows.

I laughed at him and tried to push him away, but damn he was too strong. "Get the hell out of my house before I lock you up." I chuckled out. He laughed against my neck then finally pulled away.

"I'll never forget what you did to me, Leisl." he said peering at me.

I'm not quite sure if he was talking about me punching him, or something else.

 

He leaned in to give me another kiss, so I got on the tip of my toes and kissed him first. After a minute long smooch, we bid our goodbyes and he then left.

 

I was now putting the CDs back in place and was changing into pajamas.

Before going to sleep, I went downstairs and got a glass of water. As I traveled to the kitchen, passing the front door I apparently left open. I knit my brows then shut the door, proceeding to get the glass of water I wanted. After doing that I then traveled upstairs to my bedroom. I then snuggled myself under my bed sheets, and got some well deserved shut eye.

"What? I'm gone for two days and you already forgot about my nightly visits?" a voice spoke out, making me sit up on my bed in surprise. I saw that it was the blonde vampire, who wore his usual black colored douche bag attire composed of boots, a leather jacket, and a fitted top and pants, was smirking like the idiot he was, sitting on the left side of my bed. My face hardened in anger and annoyance in the sight of the blood sucker so my not-too-wise impulses kicked in.

I slapped him, then shouted, "I RESCIND YOUR-" but I was stopped by a hand to my mouth. The vampire chuckled then whispered, "Aren't you a naughty girl." 

I knit my eyebrows in anger then attempted to remove his hand off of my mouth. He shushed me, "Now, now, I'm only going to let you speak when I am certain you won't revoke my invitation. Until then, I'm sure you're upset because I suddenly left you the other night. Well, I had to attend to some very urgent vampire business that dealt with life or death. Now, since I am still alive-- _in a term_ , I think I deserve a proper welcome back, don't I?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he still kept him hand on my mouth.

That man should get his mood switch in check. After a brief staring contest and efforts to pull his hand off of me, he raised his eyebrows then clenched his jaw, "Fine, kick me out. Do whatever makes you sleep at night." he said, removing the hand that covered my mouth, standing up from my bed.

I wiped my mouth and scowled at him. "What kind of vampire business?" I asked, thinking maybe it had something to do with Alcide. He looked at me then smiled slightly, "Manly and heroic vampire business that deserves to be rewarded with a kiss from a beautiful maiden." he said kneeling down on the side of my bed, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I chuckled at that then pulled my hand away, making the vampire laugh in satisfaction.

He then started to lean in but I moved my face away, making him lean into my neck instead. He breathed in my scent and jolted away. He then started to mutter something under his breath then he turned back at me with a look that could kill.

~~_**(THAT'S RIGHT, THREE GIFS IN ONE CHAPTER)** _ ~~

"You had a wolf on you?" he grunted through his teeth. Damn, that switch was so loose wasn't it? My eyes widened and he then pushed me against the head board of my bed. "Did he touch you?" he grunted _._ What the hell, how could he have known it was a man on me. Apparently, my silence confirmed his assumptions. _"DID YOU LET HIM?"_ he growled.

I couldn't speak. I simply looked at him. "Leisl." he then whispered in a broken tone.

He leaned in close and gently brushed his lips against mine, then hungrily kissed me. I found myself unconsciously kissing him back and then he broke away, "I refuse to let a _dog_ steal you away from me." he said continuing to kiss me. His hands were on the sides of my face and mine were on the back of his neck. His lips were softer than usual and yet he kissed rougher.

His hands traveled to my waist and he pulled me closed to him and rested my back on my bed. Our bodies were pressed together and my pulse raced because of that. There was something different about our kiss, it was like Eric was holding back. After a few more minutes, he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Please tell me you want me to. Actually say it this time." he whispered, waiting for my reply. "Say you want me..."

I sucked in air sharply, then bit my lower lip. I was about to speak due to the silence I had held for long enough, I think he understood. He tucked stray hair behind my ear and then pecked my lips softly. I no longer spoke up, because he then moved away from me, making my heart sink a little. "I can wait, I have all the time in the world, Leisl." he said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Well, goodnight then miss Wytnight." he said, winking as he opened the door.

"You're going home then?" I asked, sitting up on my bed again. He turned around and smirked, "Well, yes... but I can stay just a little longer." he said, using his fingers to metaphorically measure how long he could stay. I pursed my lips then said, "I just asked where you were going, that didn-" but he cut me off by suddenly placing a finger on my lips.

"You can't make me leave now, so I suggest you get used to sleeping in my arms til before dawn." he said, pushing his shoes of with his feet, and then tucking himself under the sheets. He then opened his arms and motioned that I cuddled with him. I rolled my eyes and so did he, as he proceeded to pull me into his arms and secure me in them.

"You can't be picky with me, Leisl." he chuckled as he stroked my hair. "Only one person in the relationship should be and it's sure as hell not going to be you."

I chuckled at that then rested my head in his chest, feeling my exhaustion creep up.

 

I was drifting off to sleep as my exhaustion caught up with me. I fell even quicker to sleep as Eric brushed his fingers on the skin of my face.

"I'll _fucking_ find that wolf and _fucking_ kill him. Nothing will stand between me and you and it sure as hell won't be some dumb dog."

"You are mine. Mine. Mine." Eric said again and again.


	8. The Truth Behind A Waiting Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear, dear readers, (if you're for some reason still here, that is)  
> BEFORE YOU BUTCHER ME BECAUSE OF HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THIS, YOU SHOULD KNOW MY INTERNET CONNECTION WAS CUT AND I'M SORRY  
> ALSO, I WAS HAVING A STORY-IDENTITY CRISIS  
> Though I picked up the pieces and thought of a sick plot *laughs evily* I would very much appreciate your thoughts and comments on the story, maybe you could even help me with taping this bad boy up together.  
> Anyway, if you made it this far, I want to thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> xxx

It was nearing sunset, so the urgency to get to the mansion-- as in the one my mama and brother, plus his wife and kids, lived in was increasing by the second. It's Tommy's birthday today--err... _tonight._ I was walking alone with a purse and present in hand, only the sound of my heels gently clicking against the ground was what I heard.

I decided to walk tonight because I didn't want to bother anyone by asking them to pick me up from work. Don't worry about me though, I know a shortcut to the mansion and the path I'm taking has flowers around, so it'll be quite a pleasant travel.

Another reason why I wanted to walk is because I haven't been during the night anymore, with the knowledge that Eric would spring up from no where and bother me, I didn't want to take a chance. So walking a little bit before sunset was my only option. All I want, really, is just to be alone.

I need time to be one with my thoughts because the happenings yesterday were all too much. With Alcide revealing he had feelings for me, saying he's willing to wait, and that he was working for Eric, and Eric  _suddenly_ saying he'd wait for me as if he knew someone else said the same thing. Let's not forget about the fact the vampire was so possessive and angry over a _'dog'_ touching me.

It was creepy that he smelled that on me and I cringed at that very thought.

Honestly, I don't want to think about what I should _really_ be thinking about, I just want to walk up to the mansion and enjoy myself, hopefully that'll help wash away the stress.

All I want to do is go to my brother's party tonight, that's all.

 

As I got closer to the mansion, my walking speed increased as I could feel that the sun was quickly giving up on me. It became a little too late for that though, I wasn't going to beat the sun; getting to the mansion before the sunset was a highly improbable now, but that won't stop me. I still continued on in my fast pace, the clicking of my heels were much more audible now.

The moment the sun did set, I immediately felt this atmosphere of uneasiness around me and I slowly grew paranoid, as I thought that the blonde could jump up from behind a bush I was to walk past kept springing up my mind.

 

At first, since nothing came, I thought maybe Eric forgot about me, but when I was about 2 blocks away from the mansion, a voice spoke up and change everything. "Going to a party at your brother's house, are you?" the voice said, probably noticing the present I had in my grip.

I was a little surprised by the sudden sound, my shoulders and chest displayed just that as they jolted up and contracted, but as I turned around and saw that it was indeed the tall, blonde vampire, who I, quite frankly, had been waiting for, my shock melted away and was replaced by raised brows.

I had no time for this, nor did I have the patience to deal with his snarky remarks tonight... _or any night to be honest._ "Well, what kind of _man_ would I be if I let a sweet _girl_ go unaccompanied?"

I rolled my eyes, _'man'_ he says.

I stopped walking and turned to the vampire who was wearing his same ol' douche bag attire and mentally noted that he probably hadn't changed in the 1000 years he's been _alive--err... undead._ "Isn't it a little dangerous for you to be lurking in the night like this?"

I rolled my eyes once more, and was tempted to slap the damn smirk he constantly had on his face. "You know, there was a time where you weren't so eagerly stalking me and I walked alone at night all the time." I said walking towards him, thinking I could maybe make him walk back in intimidation, but instead, he stood his ground and found my action as an opportunity to place a hand on my waist. The moment his hand made contact with my body, I felt both a pleasant and unpleasant tingle rush through my body.

"Just because you do it doesn't mean it's alright." he said raising a brow as he smirked. I scoffed and moved away from his touch. "That's _real_ rich coming from you."

I proceeded to walk away, in the opposite direction of the party however, and suddenly, the vampire was in front of me with knit eyebrows and an amused smirk. "Look at you, just talking to me disorients you. You're party's that way, _princess."_ he said making cease walking, as he blocked my way with his tall frame and broad shoulders.

 

I smiled forcefully, "Well,  _your highness,_ do you honestly believe I'm going to go to the party accompanied by you again? No way in hell, Eric." I said walking past him heading to the path that would take me to the back door instead of the gigantic front doors I was originally heading to. Of course I still had to go to the party, it's my brothers birthday after all, but I also knew making him leave was pointless, so the only other thing I could do was arrive without drawing too much attention to myself, which explains my attempt to go to the back door instead.

Eric chuckled, "I get it, now we're going home because you decided to ditch the party and have _sex_ with me instead." he said, ever-so bluntly.

I decided I was too over his narcissism and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, so I held my silence and continued on walking as the vampire continued on following. Eventually, we wound up walking into a forest that I knew like the back of my hand. "I think you took the wrong turn, _princess."_ he said in a slightly amused tone, using once more that damned pet name people have been using on me for far too long. "I can just fly _us home_ you know." he added as he crept up from behind me.

Look at him talking as if we live together, as if we're _even_ together.

I scrunched my nose and knit my brows, "You can fly?" I asked, turning my head to his direction. He quirked an eyebrow up, "I can do a lot of things." he said, hinting it was a sexual innuendo. I rolled my eyes and slightly chuckled at his never ending attempt to get me to bed. Even though he said he'd wait for me, it obviously didn't mean he'd stop trying to have his way altogether.

"Can you _shut the hell_ _up_ then?"

 

He laughed at that as we walked maybe a step or two forward, but in a flash, he pushed my back against a tree, making a thud, making me drop the items I held, and making my heart beat quickly in surprise and nervousness.

His fangs were out, his eyes were sharply darted on mine, and his left hand pinned both of mine over my head. "Your sharp mouth is turning me on, Leisl." he said in some sort of scolding tone. "If _you_ don't shut the hell up, I might shut you up in some _compromising_ way." he said, reminding me that he was, indeed, still a blood thirsty vampire and I was a mere mortal.

This was him showing he was still a predator and I was still prey, _his_ prey.

His nose brushed against my cheek as his face traveled away from my face. The moment his cold lips made contact with the hot skin on my collar bone, I felt a shudder escape me.

His free hand found its way to the small of my back, and he pulled me close to him from there. Electricity was rushing around my body as our skin made more contact. A part of me wanted him to keep going, and another wanted him to stop. I wasn't sure which part spoke up, but my mind could not stop my voice as I soon groaned out the vampire's name.

 

He moaned, "Leisl, if you keep talking I might go back on my word on waiting for you and _fuck_ you right here and now."

"Eric... I'm late for the party." was all I could say as my voice betrayed me. I felt his chest vibrate against mine in a slight laugh, "Oh, so _we_ _'re_ still going to the party?" He moved away from my collarbone and his face was now in front of mine again; he had single eyebrow raised.

I felt a shiver run down my spine while I attempted to push him off of me. Since I knew I couldn't remove my hands out of his grip, I pushed his hip bone away from my body with my knees; he turned his attention to my petty attempt. He laughed at my action, his fangs in full display, "You're an amusing human." he said, pulling away from me.

In a flash, he had my purse and present in his hand.

I composed myself and got the items from him, silently thanking him as I then moved away. I decided to walk my nerves off and try and gain as much composure as I could before getting to the party.

We kept walking and walking and walking, but soon I took a turn and we then arrived to the back yard of the mansion.

I heard chuckle from behind me. "Impressive." Eric simply stated, not expecting that we were actually going somewhere. I turned around and smriked at him and his reaction, then headed inside in a proud manner.

 

We were officially at the party, and the first thing I did was show myself to my brother, who happened to be fidgeting in the middle of the room as some guests who passed by greeted him a hardly genuine _happy birthday._

"Leisl Mari, where have you been?" my older sibling spoke up as he did a terrible impression of our mama, who was standing right next to him. he placed his hands of his hips and pursed his lips, further imitating the classic reaction my mama had when she was scolding. It was, as I said, a terrible imitation, but it was, in fact, amusing, nonetheless.

"Thomas Chester, I will have your head." My mama said, playfully slapping his arm, only half amused by my brother's actions

I chuckled then gave my brother his present,  proceeding to hug him then my mother, complementing them on their choice of clothing as well.

"Happy Birthday, _loser mc losey-lose."_ I teased as my brother smiled and nodded his head in disagreement. His smile dropped however as he saw something-- probably _someone_  from behind me. "Eric." he said sternly. I turned around and saw that it was the same Eric I was thinking it was, and not another who just shared his name.

 

The vampire had a devilish gleam in his eyes when his name was said, and I knew that he meant nothing but trouble.

 

"I don't recall inviting you. I don't even recall thinking of you since your last visit." my brother stated rather too bluntly, I think.

"Thomas! My stars, there's more than enough cake to go around." mama exclaimed as she stepped in before there was anymore conflict than there already was. "Mama, don't be silly, he's an _undead-blood sucker;_ he doesn't want to eat cake, he wants to eat your daughter." he said quickly, not missing a beat, stepping closer to the vampire and pushing me aside with my mother.

I felt my blood pump harshly through my body due to my nervousness as I saw how red my brother's face was in anger. This was something that happened to him a lot when we were younger. The thin skin on his face could not conceal the extra pump of blood his body was sending to his head due to the adrenaline rush. It didn't matter that he was older, his body was still reacting the way his body always has since we were little.

Eric, thankfully however, found no fault in his words, only sheer amusement. "Thomas Wytnight, if I wanted to _eat_ your sister, I would've done it the first time I laid eyes on her but no, I'm accompanying her to your birthday party so what I believe what you should be saying is _enjoy the cake."_ he said with a smirk as he then turned to my mama.

 

"Eric Northman." he said extending his hand to my mother, completely disregarding the stern look and posture my brother held in front of him.

"Helena Wytnight." my mama said leaving out her middle name _Claudine,_ graciously giving her hand to the vampire, which Eric delicately kissed. She knew it was better to disregard my brother's actions rather than to remark on them as it would simply lead to more chaos.

 

There was a part of me that was thankful that Eric didn't go barbarian on my brother, but there was also a part of me that wished that he just did so that we wouldn't have this complicatedly heated atmosphere among us.

Thomas eyed Eric's every move while my mama smiled at the vampire's respectful actions.

"It's a pleasure to meet the beautiful mother of the beautiful maiden I'm with." Eric said pulling away from the hand he had kissed, mama retreated her hand. _I'_ _m with?_ He's making it seem we're in some sort of relationship and I think everyone is believing that.

**Crap.**

I swear I saw my mama swoon over the carefully chosen words the vampire spoke out.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Northman." mama replied.

 _"Please,_ call me Eric." he replied flashing a smile.

I placed my hand on my brother's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but I think my action did the exact opposite for he seemed to be readied to lunge at the taller being in front of him. His actions were thankfully cut off though, as the scream of a child saying, "Auntie Leisl!" alerted his attention elsewhere.

I turned to the owner of the voice and saw it was one my brother's three sons who exclaimed my name. The boys were running over to me with the little legs and wide smiles they had. I smiled equally as wide, crouched down on my knees, and stretched out my arms, bracing myself for the impact that was to come.

Once the three got into my arms, I felt a hard thud against my chest and we four fell down on the ground in giggles.

 _"AUNTIE LEISL!"_ the older one of the brothers growled out in excitement.

I continued laughing at the eagerness of the boys, and thankfully their father pulled them off of me before I became a pancake. "Okay boys, let your Auntie Leisl have a breath." my brother said, his head cooling off slightly because of his amusingly mischievous sons.

When they were off, I saw a hand in front of me, Eric's, and I looked up at him. I smiled softly at his gesture and took it, getting to my feet with his help.

"Boys, what did I tell you about running inside the house?" my mama scolded her grandsons.

They held a guilty face as they quickly looked down and hid behind their father, away from the sight of their grandmother. Soon enough my sister-in-law, their mother, walked up, a little out of breath but still poised, nevertheless.

 

"Boys, I told you not to... tackle your aunt like that." the pregnant blonde said, taking a breath in between her reprimanding. "A woman can... only take so much." she added with a huff.

"Look at what you've done boys, you've tired your mother! Come along Rosie, let's go rest in the patio and chat about your incoming baby girl." mama said, leading my brother's wife away from the chaos.

 

"Are you my Auntie Leisl's husband?" Charles, the younger one of the twins, spoke up, making the tall vampire look down on the small child, aged 5. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and I could see that Eric was wildly amused by the question.

"No Charlie, he's not." my brother answered his son, not even looking at the boy, but instead to Eric; his reply felt sort of like a threat, really, not much of an answer. The vampire crouched down to meet the kid eye to eye, and, due to his actions and the knowledge of his unpredictability, I was ready to throw myself in between my nephews and Eric, if the need should ever arise. The blonde smiled, "I'm actually your Auntie Leisl's _date_ for tonight."

I felt my cheeks heat up even more and saw that my brother's also heat up, but in anger instead of embarrassment just like a while ago. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said he was my date, though I didn't really want this to be a date, I still found some sort of _romantic excitement_ to this.

 _"Oooh."_ was all my nephew said at the revelation. "What's your name then, mister?" Zachary asked from behind his younger brothers. "Eric Northman." the blonde replied to the seven-year-old.

The boy knit his brows, "Are you a _north-man_ then?" he quizzically asked as he was a smart boy who understood a lot of things for a boy at seven.

 

"I am actually; I'm a viking, king of the vikings, to be exact." he added with a smile full of pride. The twins looked at each other in amazement while Zachary pursed his lips. "Vikings don't exist anymore, they've been long dead." he dead-panned, making the vampire laugh.

"Well, lucky for me, I'm a vampire, so I can't die." he said making one of the twins gasp. "Jimmy! He's a vampire." Charles whisper-yelled to his twin brother James.

"Ask him if we could see his fangs, Zach." James said to his older brother as soon as his twin spoke to him. I chuckled at the boys and their reactions to the vampire that seemed not to intimidate them in the least, "Can we see your fangs, Mr. Northman?" Zachary asked.

 

In a blink, Eric flashed out his fangs and the all the boys' eyes went wide. **_"Cool."_** Zachary whispered.

 

"Please, no need for formalities." Eric said turning to me with a small smirk, hiding his fangs for a second. He turned back to the children and smiled, putting his fangs in full display one more, "Call me _Uncle_ Eric."

My brother nearly had a heart attack out of anger as Eric said what he did.

I soon took that as a cue to pull Eric away from the impressed children.

 

"Okay children, you be good now. Eric and I will just go ahead and get some _cake."_ I said, pulling the vampire by the arm, away from my brother and nephews.

I felt that the vampire next to me was extremely satisfied with what had just happened and my thoughts were only confirmed when I turned to him. I gave him a hard look and he only returned an amused one, "I like your family." he said as we arrived to the buffet table holding all these different kinds of food.

"You must really feel good about yourself, huh?" I said in a visibly annoyed tone.

 

Eric turned to me as I pulled him to the side, and he smirked and knit his brows. "What? I thought it was every girls' dream to have their _date_ like their _family."_

"It's actually the other way around, vampire." I said crossing my arms and clenching my jaw.

He observed my actions then sucked in a sharp breath. "It's like you _want_ me to _fuck_ you in front of your family." he said as he gazed at my chest, which lucky for everyone was covered by floral cloth, as I wore a decently covering [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1b/ea/5a/1bea5a146accdec94bb1e04304d508e7.jpg) to the party. I rolled my eyes at his remark. "Eric, can you not be annoying? Just for an hour?" I asked. His face softened into a lustful manner then he raised his brows, "What do I get in return, my dear?" he practically moaned out.

I rolled my eyes and attempted to walk away, but the vampire placed both his hands on my shoulders and held me in place, _"No, no, no,_  this was just getting interesting... what do I get in return if I do your request?"

Damn this vampire, always seeking form something in return. This was exactly like last time... wait-- _last time._

 

I smirked, "Hold on there Eric, if I recall correctly, which I do, you had already made a deal like this with me before. If I went on a date with you, you'd do whatever I want and since I have not had my end upheld, you still have to do what I want. And I what I want is for you to listen to what I say." I said confidently, as I still had the upper hand.

Eric leaned in, "It's hardly fair that I continuously do what you say because you went on one _lousy_ date with me."

"Hey, the _lousy_ part was your fault." I said, making him chuckle. "Still, one date isn't enough."

I knew what he was hinting on so I bit my lower lip at that. "If you impress me tonight, then I'll go out with you again." I said, truthfully. He broke into a smile then pursed his lips. **_"Deal."_** he replied simply.

 

I decided not to react to that, so I walked off, going wherever my feet lead me, which was apparently back to the living room. I noticed that there were actually more people now, or maybe I just didn't notice them before.

I crouched down and avoided the obstacles the people held-- the trays with wine, or appetizers, or dessert, or maybe their phones and glasses or other accessories. I swiftly made it across the room, leaving the vampire on the other side, quite stunned at my speed. I playfully pouted at him and them waved him goodbye as I walked off somewhere.

"Leisl." I heard a raspy voice call out for me.

I turned, half expecting it to be the vampire but knowing Eric's voice, I expected it also to be someone else.

It was Alcide!

He was now walking towards me and was wearing a light blue button down and a creamy, brown colored jacket to top off his blue jeans and black sneakers. "I _finally_ found you. " he said when he was in close proximity to me.

"Alcide!" I said pleased and happy he was here.

I gave him a quick hug then broke away but he kept his hands rested on my waist. I didn't mind that. "You got invited?" I asked a bit surprised my brother knew he was in town. The man chuckled at me and frowned in a happy way. I know, people are confusing. "Wow, you think so little of me, don't you?" he said in a soft teasing manner and I playfully slapped his arm.

"No! You know what I mean. It's just I mean, you're here and--" oh, shit.

 

As if my thoughts came to life, Alcide eyed something from behind me and protectively tightened his grip around my waist. I turned around and saw Eric holding a face of death as he eyed the man passed me.

His mood switch was definitely switched again.

I huffed then moved away from Alcide, evenly positioning myself between the two, being the _only_ thing standing in the way of them ripping their heads off.

 _"He_ was the wolf I smelled on you last night?" Eric practically snarled.

Alcide threatened to push forward, "What the _fuck_ were you doing smelling her?"

I was starting to get sandwiched in between two high-protein buns, so for my survival, I decided to speak up. "Shut the _fuck_ up both of you! I am not something you fight over like a trophy." I whisper-yelled, pulling both the men to an empty hallway filled with paintings and décor close by.

 

"What _the hell_ are you doing hanging out with this _fanger?"_ Alcide asked as soon as the three of us were alone in the hallway.

I huffed as I turned to him but could not replied as Eric quickly interjected, "I could ask the same thing about you, _dog."_ I rolled my eyes at them then proceeded to pull both of them by the ear, their strength doing neither of them good due to its randomness. Now, both their faces now close to mine, "Listen to me you idiots." I said, releasing my grip, both then retreated to their normal stature.

"I don't need to explain myself to either of you, but as an F.Y.I. for you both, I'll speak." I said placing my hand on my hips. "I met Alcide in summer camp when I was seven, and we've been close ever since." I said looking at Eric, as I referred to the other, "Yes, he has a _thing_ for me"

Boy was this going to be awkward.

I then turned to Alcide. "I met _him_ in Fangtasia because I figured to cross the place off of the list of places I haven't been to." I said, quickly adding that nothing happened to me there. "I haven't gone back ever since and do not plan to any time, _ever."_ I said, "And yes, he also has a _thing_ for me."

The two then turned back to each other, shooting a stare like daggers, and then they turned back to me. "I don't share. Ever. Especially not with a dog." Eric said just as Alcide spoke out, "I don't want you hanging out with him. He's a damn fanger."

 

It was clear how different these two were and how different they acted. They only had two things in common, and that's they hate each other and they both _wanted_ me.

I shuddered at the thought of someone _wanting_ me.

 

"Listen, do what's best for all of us and make like an egg and scram." Alcide leaned close to the vamp. Eric roughly pushed him up against a wall, not appreciating that he had just been told what to do. "Do what's best for you and never show your face to me again." he said with his fangs in full display.

"I already did you a favor and forgave your father's debt. I don't become so considerate the second time around." he added, pulling away from him just as I was about to try to do so.

Oh shit, that was right, Alcide works for him... or worked now, I guess.

"Tell him to leave you alone." Eric spoke as I once again wound up in between them. I turned to the vampire and raised a brow, **_"No."_**

Eric didn't care for my reply and only repeated what he said, "Tell him to leave you alone, Leisl." I did the same and once again repeated what I said, "No, Eric."

He looked as if he was about to explode, but then all of a sudden, his face softened and he smirked. He shrugged then said, "Alright then." and I swear the moment he said that, it was like I had drifted off into an alternate reality. What the hell was that about? Was there an actually switch that turned his mood to that one? And if so, where the heck can I get my hands on that damn switch?

Apparently, Alcide was just as confused and baffled as I was, because when I turned to him, he held the same shocked reaction I probably did.

 

"We should instead just enjoy the party, Leisl." the blonde vampire said, his smirk still visible and his eyes narrowed. He placed a hand on my waist and gently started pushing me away from Alcide.

Alcide however realized what his play was in the nick of time and had stopped us from moving away any further. "Listen _fanger,_ Leisl is her own person and deserves to speak for her herself. We should let her decide who the hell she wants to go off with." Alcide said, pulling me away from the blonde.

Eric looked liked like all the patience from him had been drained out, so I decided to take my chance and speak up, not wanting the chance of his lashing out to actually happen. "I'm going with Alcide." I blurted out in a sudden, heck, it took me a second to realize what I had just said.

I didn't regret it though. The vampire was just confusing and Alcide isn't, I knew I wouldn't be so stressed out if I stayed with him.

 

The two were were surprised in different ways, one happy and one confused.

"Leisl what-" "I'm going with Alcide, Eric. I've known him longer than I've known you and I can trust him" I said, placing one of my hands on my hip, while the other pulled Alcide to my side.

Eric's face fell angry, whatever patience he had was definitely thrown out of the window at this point. His jaw tightened so hard his veins were popping out and I felt uneasy at the sight of it. I was expecting him to lash out, I was ready for him to lash out. Alcide seemed to be so as well, which is why as he softly smiled in victory, he pushed me behind him in an attempted to protected me.

 

But Eric did something unexpected again, instead of ripping all out heads off and flashing his fangs to the terror of everyone, he retreated in a whoosh, making my hair messily fly up, and every other thing light enough to fly up as well.

I was left confused, terribly. Maybe the vampire was sick... or maybe he just didn't want to ruin the jacket wore all the time, which was undoubtedly his favorite as he seems never to part with it.

 

Oddly, there was a part of me that was disappointed that he left without a fight. It was really just so unlike him to do what he had just did. I mean, all he ever did when he was around me was fight and be an ass, but maybe he was more layered and disturbed than that. Maybe there was a deeper side of him only his _true_ friends knew.

Huh, the thought of Eric having friends was funny to me.

On that note, maybe he just finally got something through his thick head of his, that _I_ wasn't really worth it and that actually made me kind of sad. But soon enough, all my thoughts were washed away as Alcide proceeded to give me a warm embrace, his arms snaking around my waist. He gently pulled me off of my feet as well as he kept me in his arms. He chastely then planted a kiss on my cheek, as if he wasn't sure if it was the time to go for it.

I softly smiled at his gesture and turned to him in sweet surprise. I then proceeded to kiss him on the lips and we melted together in warmth.

The truth was his lips were so soft, so warm, and so inviting that I couldn't really explain how good and right it felt. The kiss wasn't too long, but was long enough to leave both of us panting as we broke away.

He gazed upon me, and kept me close to him, his warmth slowly moving unto my skin. "I won't let him hurt you." he said as he brushed his nose on mine, then to my cheek, then my ear. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what, Leisl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! Thanks for reading !!!!  
>  Sorry for typos because I just can't seem to get a grip.  
> Love ya  
> xxx


	9. Much Ado About Northman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... the chapter's dramatic and shit but it's what you're gonna get so deal with it, heh, sorry.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Sorry for typos  
> I mean i kinda spell-proofed it but who am I kidding  
> BYE  
> xxx

~~**_(Do you ever just cry at night?)_ ** ~~

 

Remember when I told you I wasn't stupid?

_I think I am now._

And I think Eric has ruined my life

We were still at my brother's birthday party where alcohol was available and delicious here, hence the third flute of champagne I consumed just now. I didn't even realize it was my third one until Alcide pointed it out. I probably would've done something _morbidly_ stupid if I continued to intake just even a tiny sip of the drunkening substance.

But could you really blame me for my behavior? I was just trying to _forget._ Forget Eric, if you couldn't pick that up.

"I can't get _him_ out of my head." I muttered against Alcide's shoulder as he and I danced, _more like swayed,_ to the sound of soft, live, classical music playing. It was around 10 pm and my relatives with age and with children, including my sister-in-law, my nephews, and my mother, went off to hit the hay.

  


I felt Alcide tense at my admission, and I felt regret and guilt soon after. "Alcide-I didn't mean for it to sound that way..." I said pulling myself off of him in order to see his now saddened face. He cracked a small, sympathetic smile, "I get it. Heck, I'm still traumatized over the things _he made me do._ I don't even wanna think about the things he made _you_ do."

I knit my brows, "Eric didn't..." I wanted to defend but my voice betrayed me. It was too soft for even me to hear. Did he make me do things?

Why the hell did I want to defend Eric?

What the hell was wrong with me?

"What was that?" Alcide asked. I turned to the brunette and I noticed how gently he examined my face for signs of distress. My stars, what was happening to me? Alcide was being so sweet, and I didn't deserve that right now. I can't be thinking about Eric when I'm with Alcide and especially not when the vampire's... _given up,_ I think.

My mouth was agape and my brain was frantically looking for the right words to tell the man. "I'm sorry." was all I whispered in the end. His hand that was once on my waist and in one of mine, then traveled to either side of my face. "Why are you apologizing?" 

"Because," _because_ I was a _fuck_ up, _because_ I was thinking of someone else _but him, because_ I confused myself, _because_ I think I wanted to be with _Eric instead, because_ Eric was under my skin now and I think I can never get him out, _because, because, because._ "I want to go home now."

I know I probably should say goodbye to my brother, but he was busy chatting with a few guests still here. It was better we leave him be than to do bother him, and besides, he probably thought we left ages ago.

 

Alcide nodded softly at what I said, and before he pulled away, I did something I probably shouldn't have again tonight, I kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss from a while ago. A while ago, I was relieved Eric was gone and I actually wanted to have my lips on his, but now, for some reason, I was thinking only about Eric and I... _w_ _anted_ to him to be here, making the kiss feel wrong. The kiss was still sweet though, because Alcide was sweet still, but it felt ingenuity in my part. The moment I broke away, I pulled Alcide by the hand and headed to the exit of the mansion. I didn't dare look at his face, for I did not want to know how he felt about the kiss.

 

"Leisl, I do not recall seeing you enter, nonetheless... I believe this is... _goodnight?"_ Jerry, the butler manning the door as always, bid me as I linked my arm with Alcide's.

I smiled, respectfully, at him. "Yes, Jerry, _good-_ night. And you didn't see me enter because I went through the back door." _with Eric and_ _did not want to cause a scene again_. "Have you met Alcide? He and I go _way_ back." I said changing the subject, mostly for my sake.

"Oh, well I remember you talking so much about a lovely fellow you had met in camp when you were younger, called Alcide. Is it right of me to assume he's the same person?" Jerry asked.

I smiled softly, feeling my cheeks blush in slight embarrassment. _Thanks a lot._

"You talked about me a lot?" Alcide teased as he turned to me with a satisfied smirk. "Yes, she and Thomas talked about you all day after returning from every summer camp, even after they stopped going. You were described as fun and tough, by Thomas while Leisl described you as tall and _cute."_ Jerry said. The statement made the butler and the werewolf laugh obnoxiously loud.

"Honestly Jerry?" I groaned in embarrassment. They decided not to acknowledge my statement and only continue laughing their heads off. I scowled then untangled my arm from Alcide's. "I'm leaving." I said, not bothering to wait for anyone to do or say anything. "Miss Wytnight, you know I'm simply teasing." Jerry called out with a slight laugh. I did not reply, instead I kept on walking away, far from the front door, far from them.

"I better get going, thank you for that, sir." I heard Alcide say, making me roll my eyes at him and mimic his words in an annoyed fashion.

"Please, call me Jerry, and do take care of Leisl. She is a wonderful woman." Jerry said. I heard no reply after that, only the sound of feet running towards me. "Leisl!" the low pitched voice called out.

I did not stop walking, instead I crossed my arms to show I was upset as the man caught up with me.

Alcide had a gag at my actions. _"Is sumbwady embwewest becwaus dey twaught I was coot?"_ Alcide taunted, using a terrible baby voice as he said his words. _"Fuck_ you! I sure as hell don't think you're cute, you egotistical moron of a bastard." 

Alcide _oohed_ and huffed, placing a hand on his chest, _"Damn_ Wytnight, weren't you just kissing me a while ago?"

"Yeah, and that was a while ago."

"Leisl, you really should not be given too much to drink, your mood switches faster than a lazy man switches the TV on." I clenched my jaw at his statement, remembering who else had the same kind of mood switch like that.

The thought made me stop dead in my tracks. He was right, my stars, he was right; I was acting so moody. _I was acting like Eric._

_Shit, shit, shit._

And to think I forgot about him for a little while, now, he was filling my head up again as if he was actually still here to clog and corrupt my thoughts.

 

After seconds of contemplation, Alcide coughed, making me stop my over-thinking. "Well," he said expectantly, "Aren't you going to apologize for severing my heart with your cold words?" he said with enough exaggeration to go around.

I smiled softly at the statement that diverted my attention, and placed my hands on my hips, _"Why would I? I don't think you're cute."_ He then pouted, clutching his chest, and dropping down to his knees. "You'll be the death of me. How can I live knowing _you_ don't find me cute?" he said failing to keep a sad face as I laughed at his ridiculousness.

"Get up."

"No."

"Alcide-"

"Nu-uh."

"My stars, you're a-"

"I know you are but what am I?"

I groaned, rolled my eyes, then chuckled, "If I tell you you're cute, then will you stop acting like a child and take me home?"

He grinned and nodded. "Alcide Herveaux, I think you're cute." I said rolling my eyes as he howled victoriously. "My stars- _DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"_ I whisper-yelled at the man laughing like a fool. "It doesn't matter what time it is, Leisl Wytnight has been _conquered."_ he said, looking all smug and... _cute._

He offered me his arm and I rolled my eyes, but linked mine with his nonetheless. We walked off to his car and he graciously opened the door to the passenger's seat for me. **_"M'lady."_** he said, curtsying as he did so.

"What a loser." I mumbled softly with a slight chuckle. It was loud enough for Alcide to hear it, however. He chuckled, then shut the door, proceeding to walk to walk to the other side of the car, side eyeing me as he did so, while I put my seat belt on. Once he was on the driver's seat, next to me, he put on his seat belt and plugged the key in the car.

"I may be a loser, but I'm a loser you find cute." he said, all pleased with himself, making me chuckle.

 

We now were driving home, to _my home._

There was a comfortable silence between us, which allowed my mind to wander where it shouldn't have. I know it's probably wrong to even think about this, especially while I'm with Alcide, but... I _bizarrely_  wished Eric would, I don't know, just pop up and ruin everything. It's just not, _dare I say this_ , normal to me anymore that Eric hasn't made me so stressed in a span of such short time in the, due to his annoying-ness, seemingly much longer duration of the night.

I must not think about these things. I can't let it consume me. I going to push these thoughts away and I am going to focus on what's here right now. _Yes,_ this is nothing a little optimistic thinking can't fix. Just like what mama always says, ' _with a pocket full of sunshine, everything will turn out fine.'_

 

After my attempts, Alcide and I started talking about whatever we could think off, as he drove through the dim lighted streets which turned brighter as we neared my neighborhood. Eventually, we got to my house and I immediately walked inside, feeling euphoria wave down on me, knowing I could unwind now, and rest.

"Should I leave my shoes at the door?" Alcide asked, not taking a chance on entering my home with his shoes on. I smiled, "It's alright. Only ever mama freaked out if you set your _filthy_ _shoes_ in the house if there were no guests and _what-not."_

He chuckled, walking inside, with shoes intact and all. "Is it too much to think that your family _sorta_ likes me?" he asked as _I_ removed my shoes, leaving it lazily placed on the floor. I then walked into the living room, jumping on the couch, trying to unwind just a little bit.

"Are you kidding? My family loves you." I said with a chuckle, making him do just the same. "My mother practically wanted to smother you with kisses, my sister-in-law wanted to leave my brother for you, heck, _my brother_ wanted to leave my sister-in-law for you, and my nephews think you're the best playmate that ever existed, ever."

He threw his head back in laughter and walked towards me, but stopped when the heels I left lying 'round blocked his path.

"Leisl, tripping hazard." Alcide scolded, playfully raising a brow and crossing his arms as he moved my heels to the side, near the nearest so it wouldn't be _a-tripping-hazard._ I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Whatever, no one here is dumb enough to trip on obvious shoes on the floor."

He chuckled, "Well, you might be surprised how dumb a gal I know named _Leisl_ is." Alcide finally walked over then sat down next to me, his arm draping over my shoulders, his lips pushing his cheeks up into a smile. I nodded my head in disapproval then stood from where I sat. "Well, you can say or think whatever you want, I'm going to change into something comfortable." I snapped, showing how exaggeratedly annoyed I was with his teasing.

He threw his head back with a laugh just as I walked away, "Let me help you with that, then." he said in a low growl.

 

All at once, I was swooped up, a little to easily, and was being carried, bridal style. I squeaked out a profanity, "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SWEET, _PUT ME **DOWN.** "_ 

He chuckled and started walking off with me in his arms, carrying me up the stairs, heading for my bedroom. There was a little delay in entering my room, seeing he did not know where it was and that he could not open the door. In turn, I did the job for him, easily opening the door and closing it afterwards. Once we were inside my bedroom , he placed me softly down on the bed and I rested my back on the cool sheets and mattress.

"What the heck was that about?"

He simply chuckled at my question. I stood up from where I say and positioned myself in front of him, placing my hands on my hips. "What?" I asked again.

He looked at me like a kid would look at his mother after being told he could finally eat the chocolate bar that was hidden somewhere in the fridge, if he could find it, that is. But, being a smart little troll, he had already found the sweet and had already eaten it days before.

He made no reply which annoyed me. I rolled my eyes then turned away from him, unzipping the dress I was wearing with a little difficulty, but unzipping it, nevertheless. I looked over my shoulder then coughed, "Oh, _yeah-uh,_ right. I'm-I'm turning around, _uhem,_ now." he said with a nervous cough and embarrassed tone.

I giggled, amused by his reaction. I then stripped my dress off, changing into a baggy shirt and shorts. I then put my hair up, heading for the bathroom to wash the makeup and dirt off my face before sleeping. "Are you up for a slumber party or do ya wanna talk me to sleep?" I asked, stepping in the bathroom, leaving the door open, and washing my face.

"Well, I ain't got work tomorrow... maybe I could keep you company tonight."

 

I splashed water on my face and washed the soap away, after doing so wiping my face dry with a towel, then brushing my teeth. "I got an extra toothbrush in here." I said before sticking the stick in between my teeth and gums. I heard footsteps come near me. "Why d'you have an extra toothbrush?" he asked.

I shrugged then spat out the foam in my mouth the gargled water, cleaning up my mouth and toothbrush. "Just in case I drop mine in the toilet... _again."_ I said, making Alcide laugh. I got the still-packed toothbrush and gave it to the tall man, heading out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom.

"You know, you haven't answered my question yet? Why'd you carry me all the way up here. I mean, I appreciate it and all, but I do have legs."

I didn't hear a reply, so I instead waited for a one as I snuggled up under the sheets of my bed. After Alcide brushed his teeth, he walked over to me, removing his shoes in the process and then sitting on the side of my bed. "You wanna... _cuddle?"_ I asked, moving down the sheet next to me so he could get under the sheets next to me. He chuckled, "Sure, darlin'" he said doing just as I wanted.

"Now, the question?" I pressed, turning to him and knitting my brows.

He chuckled, "I'm just happy you chose me over the _undead-blood sucker."_  

 

I leaned back, the head board was against my shirt and shut my eyes, huffing as I did. Did he have to remind me? Every single time he slips from my mind, he comes crashing right back in.

I then remembered our moments in this bedroom, where we were kissing and things started getting heated, then how he let after I turned him down. I scoffed, _vampire_ _business he says,_ what kind of idiot would believe that lame excuse? Or that time we went on a date and he was going to _defend my dignity_ by killing a guy. Classic, almost had me fooled.

What about the time we met. _Fuck,_ it was a mistake to even be anywhere near that damn bar. I should've just listened to Sookie.

Why didn't I just listen to Sookie?

I felt my mouth grow bitter at the thought of my stubbornness and Eric. "Hey, are you alright?" Alcide asked, concerned and nervous. My face softened at his tone, "Alcide... I'm just _stressed_ because of all the things that happened today."

He nodded knowingly, "I get it. Eric's a douche bag and a jerk. I won't let him touch you." But what if _I_ **wanted** him to touch me?

I clenched my jaw at my thoughts. Get a fucking grip, you lousy excuse for a human being.

 

"Alcide..." I breathed out. I knew he was looking at me, though I wasn't turned in his direction. "Leisl." his voice spoke out, making my heart melt.

I couldn't keep him like this. I couldn't betray him or myself. I couldn't be with if on the inside I would want to be with another man... _a vampire._

"I don't think I'm ready for this." I whispered under my breath. "I think I should just... be alone for a little while until my emotions aren't so overwhelming." I added turning to him. I think he understood where I was coming from, as Alcide has always been so kind and patient.

He was about to speak up, but I spoke up before he could. I knew what he was going to say, and I couldn't bear to hear it. "Please, please don't say you understand, because if you do, I might start crying." I looked at him, his face was just expressionless. "I'm really sorry, but I just... I want to be alone. Don't call me, or contact me... _just stay_ away."

I wanted to turn from him, seeing him like this and telling him these things were not at all easy or amusing but I was just frozen, looking into his hurt eyes.

_"I love you,_ " I said, feeling tears prickle in the corner of my eyes, "I truly do, but I just can't be with you right now." I said, finally looking away. "I'm sorry." I added. He huffed, then stood up, putting his shoes back on. He usually had an air of confidence wherever he went, but right now, that air seemed to have been missing. He started to walk away and was about to exit the room, but then he stopped and turned back at me.

"You'll be the death of me." was all he said after walking out.


	10. The Drunken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long-ass chapter, hopefully it'll suffice until further notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ, LIKE ALL OF IT, PERSON:  
> OMG I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS WAY, WAYYY SOONER BUT HOLY CREAM CHEESE SCHOOL IS EWW BUT DON'T WORRY, i'm thisss close to finishing, hopefully I'll update a lot next week.  
> And I know you prolly hate me for last chapter, but you're gonna hate me now x 2  
> don't kill me, it's just that my brain has been really melodramatic  
> and my heart's been low on inspiration  
> I apologize on both their behalf  
> Do ya' wanna be a doll and freaking help or fight me and the direction of this story, share your thoughts about what the heck is happening pleaaasssee?  
> Anyway, I just feel like being a sadist rn lol  
> SORRY FOR THE TYPOS  
> Thank you for reading up to here  
> Love youuu  
> xxx

I didn't sleep. It was, I think, seven in the morning now, judging by how much sunlight was peeping through my window. I didn't even move from my position, I was still siting with my back against the headboard. Whenever I close my eyes, I would feel guilt and emptiness rush through me. I was still in bed, counting the sins I had done in such a short span of time.

There were voices ringing in my head, but there was one stood out the most and _she_ was saying, _'I told you so. If you hadn't gone to Fangtasia that night, you wouldn't even be thinking about you-know-who. I told you nothing but trouble would be lurking around that bar. You would've been happy with Alcide now, if you had listened. I told you you'd get hurt. I. Told. You. So.'_

I started crying after my long and tear-less contemplation, hot droplets fell down my face then down to my bed sheets. _Dammit, Sookie._

I stood up from where I sat, grabbed my phone, and headed out.

 

I was going to walk to Sookie's house at 7 am because she was the only person who could understand how I was feeling, and because  I owe it to her to tell her she was right. As I walk, I thought about how I managed to make such a mess of everything, how my decisions were probably as dumb, if not dumber, as the ones my cousin who dealt with a vampire did.

What's worse is that I put Alcide through it too, when he didn't even deserve to be tossed around and be played with.

What was I to do? I really did love Alcide, but apparently, it was not enough to keep the annoying, blonde, _undead_ -blood sucker out of my head. And there were my feeling toward that wreck, what the hell is wrong with me for wanting him to be around me. I gradually slowed walking, "What the _fuck,_ do I **_love_** Eric Northman?"

Wait, no... I couldn't, _I SHOULDN'T._

I continued walking.

If I loved Eric and so did I love Alcide, then why did I feel so different about and around them? I knew I loved Alcide because I've known him for a long while and he's sweet and caring, because of those things, I just knew I loved him. But Eric... he's unbearable and annoying, egotistical and just straight-up rotten, and yet my heart swells up at the thought of him and there were constantly butterflies in my stomach.

What if I did love them both, just in a different way? But how was I to know what the difference was when I wasn't even sure if I loved Eric.

\-- _Loved Eric?_ It seems like a phrase that should never exist.

 

I was in front of Sookie's house now. I took a breath and walked up the front door, knocking on it as I did. "Sookie.' I whisper-yelled feeling defeated.

The door opened and I saw Sookie, still wearing her pyjamas, yawn and look at me in concern. "Leisl? What's wrong?" she asked just as I pulled her into an embrace and sobbed on her shoulder. _Oh, Sookie, you were right. I could not believe I was so stupid in thinking whatever I did about Eric._

She pulled away, "Eric? What the _fuck_ did he do to you?" she spat out after obviously hearing my thoughts. "Sookie, I don't think it's what he did that matters, it's what I did, to everyone, to Eric, and especially to Alcide."

 _"Alcide?_ What happened?" she asked leading me to the living room, making me sit down on her floral couch. I huffed, feeling more tears run down my face. "I broke his heart after he tore it out for me," I said as Sookie took a seat next to me. "Then I told him to leave me alone, saying I wasn't ready for a relationship." I fell silent for a second, "But the bad things is that I love him, Sookie."

He raised her brows and pouted slightly, "How is that a bad thing?"

I turned to her and started crying a little bit more, "Because, Sookie," I inhaled sharply then exhaled heavily, "I think I love Eric too."

 

Her face dropped, and my tears did just the same. "What the hell is wrong with me, Sookie?" I asked, as she took this to be a moment to hug me. "Please say it..." I whimpered against the crook of her neck, where I buried my face.

"What do you-" "Tell me how you were right and I was wrong, just tell me 'I told you so', so my conscience will stop doing it for you."

"Leisl," she said breaking away to look me in the eyes. "Sookie." I practically begged. Her lips trembled and she soon clenched her jaw. "I told you so." _And there it was_. "I told you not to go to Fangtasia and not to involve yourself with Eric." her breath hitched as she pointed out her warnings and my faults. "But... it's over now, what's done is done, and I'm here to help get you through this."

I found some sort of comfort in that, but my tears just kept falling.

 

Just as Sookie was about to speak up once more, my phone rung in my pocket. I wanted not to answer it, but judging from the look of my blonde friend, she wanted me to answer it. I pulled out my phone and saw the number was an unknown one. My eyes turned to Sookie, "It's an unknown number." I said simply, implying I didn't want to answer it because it might be someone I _don't_ want to talk to.

"Well, answer it." she said making me gulp.

I mustered up all the strength left in me just to lightly tap the button on the touch-screen. Once I did, I spoke up nothing, allowing whoever on the line to speak first. "Hello, is this Miss Leisl Wytnight?" a voice of a young woman spoke out. I knit my brows and coughed, so my voice wouldn't break when I replied. "Yes, this is her."

"Miss Wytnight, I'm Nurse Linda, calling from Bon Temps Hospital, to tell you that your mother, Missus Helena Wytnight, was rushed to the emergency room after a man reportedly found her unconscious in a tailor shop."

My face dropped, _"What?"_

"She's currently in the ER going through surgery, and seeing you were her emergency contact, we were obligated to call you to let you know."

I shivered and felt tears rush down my face again. _"Fuck,_ I'll come down right now. Thank you, thank you." I said hanging up my phone. 

"Who was that?" Sookie asked with a skeptical face, just as I turned to her and blurted out, "My mama's in the ER."

* * *

~~_**(LISTEN TO[THIS](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FRyqSFstoBY) SONG NOW, [heh I know I'm a sadist sometimes])** _ ~~

_*****not a doctor, a lot of the stuff here is probably rubbish***** _

I was now running inside the hospital, Sookie had driven us here, and I immediately talked to the woman at reception. I was shivering in panic for my mom, "Hi- _uhm,_ I need to know where my mama--Helena Wytnight- is currently." I said with much urgency as the woman seemed to look at me with dismay.

"Miss Wytnight." A voice said making me turn to the direction of the sound. I saw a man wearing a green scrub, his face look tired, his hair was disheveled. "Doctor Carson." he was my mother's doctor.

"Leisl." a soft voice whispered from behind me as I walked towards the doctor, my mother's doctor to be exact. I turned 'round to glance at the other speaker, Sookie, but turned right back to the doctor who I just knew held bad news.

"Miss Wytnight, when the paramedics found your mother, her heart was having a hard time pumping blood; it was beating, but it was beating really slow. They gave her anelectrical cardio-version, _a shock_ , and it kept her heart going long enough for her to get here. Her unconsciousness was due to a stroke, blood clot in one of her arteries. When she got to the ER, and when we started the operation, we saw cancer cells over some organs near the blood clot. We decided to deal with the blood clot first, but after almost finishing the operation, her heart was having trouble pumping blood again." I was breathing heavily now, and Sookie was now holding my hand.

"The cancer in her organs made them shut down, _Leisl."_  the doctor said in soft tone, "And eventually, her heart... _gave up._ "

I gasped at what he said, and covered my mouth, stepping back a bit. Sookie wrapped her arm around me shoulder and rubbed my right arm. "We did everything we could... I'm sorry we could not save her, Leisl."

 

I flinched at his words and stepped back. As soon as I did, Sookie pulled me into a tight embrace and I burst out in tears. "I'm sorry." Dr. Carson spoke out again. His words gave me no comfort, instead I whimpered even more at the sound of them. Sookie then lead me away to a bench in the waiting area where we sat, waiting for Thomas, who I called on the way here.

"I'm so sorry Leisl."

Was is life's retribution to my unfortunate decisions?

Was this what it cost? A broken heart for a broken heart?

I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Didn't I do the right thing and end thing before it even actually started? It _was_ the right decision! It was... _it was,_ wasn't it?

As Sookie kept me in her arms, stroking my messy hair as she did, I felt her turn to a certain direction, then shortly after, she pulled away from me and tilted her hear to a side, motioning me to look. Once I turned to that direction, I saw my brother, concern and sadness written all over his face. "Tommy." I gasped, running to my brother for some sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I lunged at my brother, sealing him in a tight embrace.

He didn't reply at first, instead he inhaled deeply, as if it was only now he actually believed what I told him. _"I'm sorry too."_ he whispered, his voice heavy and broken.

 

My brother kept his arms around me as we shared an evidently needed warmth, a warmth both physical and figurative. I had stopped crying now, for both of us, because I knew Thomas would only find dismay in my actions, eventually winding up in my condition, and I knew how much he hated having his heart out in front of strangers. I broke away from my brother as soon as I heard the voice of the same doctor speaking to Sookie, who had only nodded her head at his words.

I knew what he doctor was to talk about, and I selfishly wanted to leave my brother to do the talking. However, I knew better than to push a broken man into doing something he would equally dislike doing, so mustering up whatever strength I had left in me, I walked up to the doctor and heard the words I never imagined I would have to hear. "Helena has been my patient for 20 years, she was...." he took a moment to smile and chuckle in a sad sort of way, "...a fighter. She was so strong, so kind; I never thought it would turn to this."

 

Have you ever dug up dirt on the ground and leave the hole you dug up, _just there_ , not bothering to patch it up again, a depression in the soil waiting to be filled up with rain water that will turn into mud? I feel like that's what life has done to my chest right now; my chest was hollowed and waiting to get muddied. As simply I looked at Dr. Carson's face, hearing his words but not actually listening to them, I saw the lines on his face and just knew that they were acquired from both worry and stress.

The doctor looked at me with his tired eyes, "She was wearing this when she came in. I know how much it meant to her, she talked about it every time we had an appointment. She mentioned she wanted you to have it, Leisl." He was referring to the [engagement ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/04/a1/b1/04a1b1b71c7a7190564d8633d6588b4d.jpg) my mother had. Dr. Carson handed the ring to me, and I held out my hand like a beggar asked for alms and accepted it, refusing to cry my heart out at the fact I was now to take one of my mother's most prized possessions.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he spoke out. I wonder how many times he's had to say that. Or how many times he's beaten himself up for a death he and his machines could not avoid.

I couldn't stop myself, I reached out for him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He was cold, and lean, I just knew he wasn't one who had an appetite by how bony he felt "Thank you... and I'm sorry too" I whispered. The moment I broke away from him, I knew he found slight comfort in my words.

 

I looked at the engagement ring that was still in my hand, then turned to my brother who was looking at the same way I was. I then, as if I committed a grave mistake, gave the ring to my brother. He smiled, broken it was, and took it from me, along with my hand and placed it on my ring finger. "Mama would want you to have it, Leisl."

 

My breath hitched, and I bit my lower lip in order to suppress a new batch of tears from falling.

I decided it was best that I walk off, so Sookie and I headed to the exit, our arms linked to each other, Thomas following after, then soon lead the way. "Did you tell Rosie?" I asked as we arrived to the parking lot.

He didn't reply immediately, but only nodded in agreement 'stead of speaking.

I clenched my jaw. They needed me, my sister-in-law and my brother, Lord knows how much my brother needed me right now. The thing is... I needed me too, and I truly just wanted to confide with myself in solitude. However, family to me is the most important thing, so I need to put them first.

"Thomas, I-"

"No, Leisl... I know what you're going to say. Truth is, I want to be alone too, _but I can't_ , I have a family." he said, taking the words right out of my mouth. "You can go home if you want, but I'll call you sometime later, alright, and you better pick up or else I'll come breaking down your door, ya' hear?" he said giving me a hug. He then turned to Sookie, who simply nodded, knowing what his thoughts were, and hugged him as well. My brother got into his car and soon after drove away. We got into Sookie's car and drove off home too.

 

"Do you want to go to my place?" she asked.

"No, I... I just want to go home and cry by myself..." _pathetically,_ in the shower, while I wish I could've done something more for my mother. "Hey, you were a good daughter, Leisl." Sookie said, obviously hearing my thoughts. She gripped my hand and turned to me quickly, in order to give a sympathetic smile.

"Sookie, get out of my head, it's a damn sadist graveyard up there." I whimpered, feeling tears burn my cooled skin once again. Oh, goodness what am I to do? What's the point? What was the point in the first place, anyway? As we drove to my house which was much closer than I expected, I thought and thought about my mother, only concluding that at least she wasn't in pain anymore and that she was in a better place, _finally reunited with my father._

I turned to the rock that was now placed on my ring finger;  _she was finally home with my father,_ how bitter-sweet. The ring was my mom's favorite, if I had remembered correctly. My dad had taken it upon himself to spoil my mother with extravagant rings, though my mother never really had a taste for them.

Sookie pulled over and I turned to her and gave her an embrace, one last time, then walked into my house, not saying a word, not even to say goodbye.

 

As I walked into the house, I headed directly into the kitchen and looked for the wine bottles I had in case of guests or _impromptu celebrations._

I walked to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out the remaining bottle of red wine, plugged in a cork screw, and pulled the cork out. I then gulped a dangerously large amount of the alcohol and I felt it rush down into me with a slight burn, my body immediately heated up. I screwed my eyes shut, and pulled the bottle away from me so I could cough. I then pushed the swirling feeling of my head and stomach away and took another large gulp. I continued this for long enough then started twirling around the room continuing consuming the beverage.

At a point, I almost choked on the burgundy liquid because the harsh flow of it down my throat.

The next thing I knew, the walls swerve and hit me on the side of the face. The floor also had fun slamming itself to my ass and I groaned out in displeasure. "HEY, DIDN'T YOUR MOM EVER TREAT YOU TO RESPECT WOMEN!"

I then pushed myself off of the surface and took another swig of wine, just to be met with only a small gulp left as most of it feel onto the floor. I groaned, "Well, _FUCK_ you too you filthy floor." I said throwing the glass bottle on the puddle, creating a loud shattering sound and shards of glass bounce back, thankfully none hit my face. I walked off, laughing at the dumbness of the floor as I did, and then I started summoning wine, clapping my hands as chanted out its name.

"Here, winey-winey-wine. Come here winey wine!" I said as I crossed stepped into my bathroom. "Woops, wrong _town."_ I said, chuckling.

I then found my way back into my kitchen. After a brief- _non-brief_ search, I gave up and started crying out of frustration. "Oh _goodnessss,_ I need a drink...  but where o where am I to get one? Or fifteen..." I whispered to myself. After a quick tear shed in defeat, melodramatically curled up in fetal position on the kitchen floor, and after a contemplation and a chat with the wasted wine, I realized I knew just the place to get a drink.

 _"FANGER-TASIA!"_ I shouted in victory. I pushed myself off the floor, a shard digging into the flesh on my hand as I did. _"FUCKING FUCK! FUCK_ YOU _FUCKER!"_ I shouted as I pulled the now bloodied glass. "Oh _shit,_ it cut one of my blood tubes!" I said as blood gushed down my hands to the floor.

I quickly stood up and ran out of the room, but the floor had other plans and pulled me down for a make-out session; I swear the floor has a teeth kink. I tasted a metallic liquid and felt my face burn, along with my hands, especially the one wit the wound, and my elbows and my right hip bone. I then couldn't help myself, the pain was unbearable so I started crying again. "Oh my god, my teeth are broken! I'm ugly and wet and bleeding and my teeth are breaking-broken-ing." I said with a whimper.

"Stop molesting me you dirty, dirty floor!" I said, spitting out saliva along with a little blood. I then pushed myself up, but only shouted in pain as, well, I still had a wound in my hand. So I rolled on my butt and then attempted to stand without my hands, surprisingly standing right after my first attempt.

 

"OH my goodness, I don't know what to do with my blood!" I panicked as I then ran up to my bedroom. I was now in my bedroom's bathroom, ha, bedroom's bathroom is a funny word... okay, fine, words. I opened a medicine cabinet and pulled out a lot of bandages. I wound up placing 5 on my wound, just for good measure.

I then huffed, then closed walked out of the room, going back into my bathroom's bedroom. "Now, what should I wear to Fangland?" I hummed as I stripped out of my clothes, all nonchalant. I looked around my closet, feeling tear form in the corner of my eyes, "I have nothing to wear! MY STARS, WHAT AM I TO DO?" I said as I threw multitudes of dresses on the floor. "I knew this was going to happen, I knew I had to make more dresses for myself and not those petty unfashionable clients." I said, taking out my frustration on the nearly emptied cabinet.

"YES!" I shouted as I finally found a dress, [a red dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d0/bc/d2/d0bcd27302afd1e40ea09fe83b55bf7e.jpg) that was sewn by yours truly. I then pulled it over my head and fixed it on my body. I then turned around and was completely appalled by the clutter on my floor. _"Shit,_ someone broke messed my bedroom up!" I said, feeling anger boil inside me. I then scavenged for a hair tie and upon finding one, I put my hair up in a low ponytail, so really, I put my hair down.. but not like kill, because that would be wrong.

And when I said yours truly, I meant me... I'm yours truly, I mean, my name's Leisl but when I say yours truly, I mean me. Of course not unless you say it, because then that would be something _wayyy_ different. 

"Now for shoes." I said as I tiptoed around the room, knowing that the shoes would damn run away again, so I had to be quiet. "AHA!" I said as lunged and I caught the wild [green sneaker](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/59/f2/0a/59f20ae4f35c547bafcf831c3c1a0d46.jpg), landing on my chest, and burning my elbows as I slid on the floor. It was totally worth it though. "Where's your mate?"

"Not talking huh, well, how will she feel if I get you a new one?" I laughed evilly as I caught a wild [white sneaker](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a2/8e/5c/a28e5cc049a34c95746e7045f38b3478.jpg). "SUFFER!" I growled and wore the green and white sneaker on my left and right foot, respectively. "Haha, she'll be filing for divorce honey." I said as I walked off all pleased and evil.

 

I was now walking over to _fang-home-base_ and was careful not to step on the dress I was wearing. There seemed like a lot of werewolves around tonight as, as I was walking in the dim lit side walk, I hear howls from the men inside the metal cars.

I brushed them off and continued on my travel. I after a short while arrived to the shady bar, and walked straight to the entrance.

I then opened the door and walked in, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that everyone in the room looked at me, and headed straight to the bar. The bartender was no longer the same one here before... either that or was I drunk. Nah, I don't get drunk, margarita.

"I'll have five rounds of fireballs please and thank you." I said as I sat on the stool right in front of the unoccupied bartender. He eyed me and chuckled, "Alright, _missy."_

I rolled my eyes at him. He had already walked off so it was only when he came back with five shot glasses and the bottle, was when I got to tell him off. "Don't you missy me, mister. I will bite you." I said as the man poured the alcohol in the glasses. With a woosh the bottle was away, and he was a blur, yet he was still right there... maybe I was drunk. He examined my face then all of a sudden he pushed out his fangs, but I payed no attention, simply downing the substance in the shot glass.

"Maybe you're the one who's going to be bitten tonight, _missy."_ he said in a sinister tone, but only making me roll my eyes, partially due to the sting of the alcohol, partially due to him calling me _missy_ again. "Yeah, don't call me missy, and I no, I will not be bitten tonight." I said, downing another shot, then grabbing the remaining three, I then walked off to the dance floor and left the bartender to, well, _tend to the bar._

"This is such as _shit_ song," I said as I waddled through the people grinding on each other, still holding the three shot glasses, and taking sips on them in turns.

 

I swayed my hips to the _shit_ song nonetheless, and then attempted to drink the alcohol in my shot glasses. I started laughing at my silliness, and at myself for actually enjoying myself as I danced to the _shit_ song. All of a sudden though, I dropped one of the glasses as a voice spoke up in front of me, ruining the short bliss I had been feeling. "Well _shit,_ what the _fuck_ are you doing here, _Wytnight?"_ the terrifying-ish blonde woman said to me as I quickly muttered out, _"SHIT,_ I SWEAR I'LL PAY FOR THAT."

I turned to the floor then back at the woman-vampire, whose name was Pam I believe. "I swear I'll pay for it." I said kicking the glass to the side, then downing the remaining alcohol in one of the glasses. I then handed the empty glass to her then started swaying my hips to the slow in tempo, _shit_ song. I twirled, completely disregarding whatever it was the woman said.  Once I was facing her again, she took the last shot glass I had and threw it across the room, just before I could drink it up.

"Oh, okay, I am so no paying for that one." I said, placing my hands on my hips. I scanned the face of the blonde wearing dark purple lipstick and a skin-tight, black dress. She looked angry, so I started laughing and running my hand through her thick hair. "Loosen up, vampire... we're at a bar and you're so uptight and ajar." I said in a rapping tone.

She rolled her eyes at me, but for some reason, let me run my hand through her hair still. "You are so _fucking_ wasted." she said, making me pull my hand away, along with my face. "Excuse you, I do not waste anything. I am kind to the environment and to the resources I have, unlike you little miss _I-throw-expensive-shot-glasses-for-fun_ vampire."

She laughed and placed her hands on her hips. _"Shit,_ you should get drunk more often." she said, stepping close to me. "You know you got a lot of blood on you girl, I could smell you a mile away. Here is not the wisest place to be in your condition, especially after what the hell you did to Eric." she said grabbing my hands that was apparently in a shade of a brownish red, then licked the color off. What I did to Eric? The heck was that supposed to mean?

 _"Fuck,_ you taste good." she said stepping closer to me, making me in turn step back and pull my goddamned hand away. What the hell, woman?

"You shouldn't be here, _princess,_ you better get the hell out before _my maker_  comes back." she said, in some sort of genuine concern, which I swear was so just genuinely... bizarre. I rolled my eyes, "What the _fuck_ is up with you vampires and calling me names. MY NAME IS LEISL _FUCKIN'_ WYTNIGHT! MY STARS IS THAT SO HARD TO SAY!"  I said raising my voice, enough to make a few people turn to me and stare.

 

"Well, Leisl _fuckin'_ Wytnight," a deep voice said from behind me, pulling me back roughly by my hips and spinning my around. I saw the tall blonde, the tallest I've ever known, who held his signature angry expression and had his fangs on full display  "What the _fuck_ are you doing at my bar?" he said, forcing out the _f_ word as he did.

My stars, he was beautiful. Why the hell haven't I come up with that conclusion earlier on in our relationship-- _totally platonic though._ I simply looked at him, observing the curves and sharp angles on his face and hazily felt myself feel consumed by his stare. "I don't have time for your petty _bullshit, bitch."_ he spat out as I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. _"Bitch?_ Who are you calling a _bitch,_ you _fucking bastard?"_ I said, pushing his off, but not actually pushing him off. He chuckled then breathed in deeply.

"You've got a lot of nerve huh, Leisl. Twice as much, judging by how you smell like pure alcohol." he said as I tried to wrangle out of his clutches. "I bet if I take a bite out of you, I'll get drunk myself."

He eventually released me then turned around, walking away. I turned to Pam who nervously chuckled from behind me, and she grabbed my hand, making me wince because it was the one with the deep wound. _"Shit,_ that hurts, blondie!" She rolled her eyes, "If you knew what's good for you, you'd  _fucking_ leave _now._  He threw a tantrum last night because of your sweet-ass and he went out hunting a while ago to clear his head." she whispered, then pulled me away. "He's pissed and blood thirsty and I have no intention on cleaning up after him, not in my new dress."

I was being dragged to the entrance and exit of the place and I pulled away from Pam's grip, the bandage on my skin peeling off, allowing blood to rush out once again. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" I said in a wince, feeling eyes gloss in tears. She inhaled deeply and clenched her jaw. _"Bitch,_ get out, NOW!" she spat out, but did not move a muscle as her gaze was fixed on my blood that was dripping down to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'm just having some fun and just you have to ruin it by blaming me for the _fucked_ up-ness of your precious Eric. I didn't even do anything to him, he's just stupid and premature and annoying." I huffed, gripping the wound in my hand with my other hand.

 

All of a sudden, my back was against the wall and my hands were pinned over my head. The tall blonde was looking at me in fury, his fangs were an inch away from my face and his body was pressed against mine, it pushed out almost all the oxygen in my lungs. "DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" he shouted loud enough to to make the entire bar go quiet, and turn to the scene that was about to go down, and his voice was definitely loud enough make my ear drums pop and have the words resound in my ear canal for years to come.

"EVERYBODY GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF THE BAR!" he shouted turning around just so slightly, but it was all it took to make everyone stampede their way to the exit. The other vampires were the first to leave, then the obviously slower humans, only Pam remained.

For some reason, his actions didn't bother me in the slightest, and instead of, say peeing myself, I ended up trying to get out of his solid grip. "ERIC, get the _fuck_ off of me!" I shouted in slight pain, feeling my wound continue to bleed on and my wrist bruise. I then just started crying in frustration, looking down, away from the lean vampire that trapped me, "MY MAMA'S GOING TO HAUNT YOU!" I spat out bitterly, feeling myself sober up slightly and realize what the heck I just got myself into.

I lost it, and started crying again, but not because of Eric, but because my mom was dead and I remembered why I was here in the first place. Eric chuckled, but was not at all amused. He turned to the wound on my hand then back to my tear covered face, "I look forward to seeing her ghost, darlin'" he said, bending down so I would see his _evil_   and smug face. I scoffed then looked to the ceiling, "It's not funny you _fucking_ sadist! YOU MONSTER!" I shouted, suddenly having courage in my chest.

He growled then tightened the grip on my wrist, making me scream out in pain along with the cracking sound his action produced. I couldn't feel my wrist, nor my hands, nor my fingers anymore. I screwed my eyes shut, and became out of breath due to my screams and cries.

"Eric!" A voice spoke up, immediately making the grip on my wrist loosen. The moment I felt so I opened my eyes then tried to run off, but the vampire had not removed his grip altogether, "You're not leaving." he said grunted, keeping me in place my slightly pushing in my wrists again, making me screw my eyes shut in anticipation for another squeeze that thankfully never came.

They then started talking in gibberish, and I opened my eyes amidst the conversation, seeing Eric was still as furious as ever. He was talking to Pam who was looking at me with a frown. Eric shouted at the other vampire, making me flinch back in surprise, and honestly, in sheer fear. Eric turned back to me, bringing his face close to mine. 

"Eric, just let her go." Pam said with a tired tone, her hands were on her hips.

 

Eric retracted his fangs, then all of a sudden let me go, making me drop my hands and whimper. Eric was now walking away while I stood there in shock. "Heal her," Pam said with an eye roll, making me turn to her in surprise. Eric was as surprised, evident in the expression he held as he snapped his head to direction of the blonde, and clenched his jaw while raising his brows. The two had a brief staring contest and only ended when Pam rolled her eyes again, "Fine, I'll give her my own." she said making Eric grunt and turn to me. She chuckled, "What a child. Now apologize." the woman added. What the heck was she talking about?

Whatever it was, I was not going to stick around to see it.

I then sprinted to the door, but Eric blocked my way and was in front of me all of a sudden, once again trapping me in his grip. "Leisl-" "If you want to _fucking kill_ me just do it. Maybe then I'd be happy with my mom and not here in this hell with you."

"I don't want to hurt you." he added making me pull my head back and laugh as I started crying once again, " _Don't want to hurt me?_ Then my broken wrists are what exactly, a gift of admiration?"

He gave a snigger and I huffed, "What the _fuck?_ COULD YOU JUST GET OVER WITH IT AND END ME?" He quickly flaunted his fangs then pushed his face to mine, "Darling, your wrists aren't broken." he said, suddenly biting on his wrist and then pushing the bleeding thing to my mouth. I moved my face away in disgust and mortification. "Quit being a baby, and let me heal you."

I scoffed, "If my wrists _aren't_ broken, _which they are_ , why do you have to heal me?"

 

He grabbed my both wrists with one hand, making me jolt back and attempt to pull away, but once again I failed because of the creature's sheer strength. "Well for starters, that nasty cut of yours is going to leave a deep scar on your skin." The vampire's free hand one was still bleeding out by the wrist, but was gradually lessening. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?" he said pushing his wrist to my lips, forcing me to consume the blood.

I didn't really have a choice, his wrist was firmly placed on me now. "Just let me help." he whispered as I did just as what he wanted. The taste of his blood oddly resembled a wine, a metallic tasting wine, to be exact. It tasted rich and thick and... _satisfying,_ what the hell?

"I would never hurt you." he whispered, but I didn't reply as I was too preoccupied with sucking his blood. My stars, what the hell is happening? "Your wrists aren't broken," he said, loosening his grip allowing me to move it and see for myself that it was true. "The blood simply did not make to your hands as there was pressure on your wrist, blocking the entrance and exit of the blood. It just hurts because you're such a baby."  he added making me bite him in annoyance.

He chuckled, "Bite all you want, it's not going to hurt me, in fact, it's just turning me on."

"My wall sure as hell is punctured, though." he added, raising a single brow as he chuckled and turned to the wall I was pinned against a while ago. I turned to the wall and saw it was indeed punctured, more like _mangled_ really. His knuckles was imprinted on the dark colored, solid wall. I turned back to Eric who was examining me as I continued to nurse on his blood.

He smiled at me softly in amusement and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, so I pulled away. "I have perfected my self-control." he said making me scoff. "Have you really?" I asked pulling my hands away from him, only succeeding because I caught him off guard.

He laughed then started pushing me up against the wall again. "Do you honestly think just any vampire could exert enough force to put a hole on the wall but at the same time not even bruise your wrists?" I bit my lip, "I'm pretty sure my wrists were bruised."

He moved closer, "Show me the bruises then." he said, making me gulp. "I can't you _healed_ me." I said feeling my mouth go dry.

 

"Well, since everybody's friends again, I'll be going now." Pam said trailing off to wherever, the two of us not really even caring that she left. I was looking into Eric's eyes, and saw that his lips were inching closer to mine, "Kiss me, Leisl." he said in a whisper as he looked straight into my eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but it was _not_ enough to make me kiss him. I just looked at him in anticipation but moved not an inch.

He growled, "Why can't I glamour you?" he asked as his hands grabbed the flesh of my bottom. I squeaked and instinctively placed my hands on his broad shoulders. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" I asked as I turned to my wound-less hand and felt amazed due to the fact there was not a trace of my injury. "You're the one who won't get glamoured." he added making me groan just as he did. He was just one hundred percent unbelievable wasn't he? "NO, ERIC! NO!" I said pushing him off.

He pulled away slightly and softly knit his brows. "You can't just be mad, then suddenly expect me to kiss you! You can't just threaten me like I'm prey but all of a sudden start loving me!" He flinched at the word love, and I pushed him back again, and this time he moved away for me. "I just want to forget about my mother, but now I'm remembering everything about you and I just cannot deal with that, right now."

"Just leave me alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO DRINK MODERATELY AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TYPOS


	11. Never Have I Ever Wanted To Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOSE POV IS THIS *WINK, WINK, WINK, WINK, WINK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASVHDJIEMENNDD SCHOOL MAKES ME CRY  
> BUT I'M FINALLY DONE THOUGH (((((((:  
> LET'S REJOICE FOR SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK HAS NOW BECOME SLEEP IS FOR A WEEK.  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR HANGING IN THERE AND I CAN ONLY HOPE THIS UPDATE MAKES YOU AS HAPPY AS I AM NOW  
> Special thanks to the sweetheart LadyVain for being so damn amazing and lovely and for warming my heart and making it swell with happiness because the niceness I got from the words spoken makes me all gushy inside.  
> And a special thanks to you too because you're for some reason reading thissssss  
> ILOVEYOUSOMUCH  
> xxx

_She was being so un-fucking-bearable._ "Just leave me alone," she muttered as she swung her hips and ass out of my bar. _And it was making me so un-fucking-stable._ I rolled my eyes, she didn't want that, she didn't want me to leave her alone. I could read her like a book, and could feel her in my blood and bones now; no matter how much of a good liar or actress she was, her pulse can never lie to me, ever.

I let her walk out of the bar, but her stubborn and still mildly  _drunk_ -ass won't get far from my stubborn as well and sober, thousand year old ass. _"Fucking_ Eric, so _fucking_ confusing and shitty." she muttered as she stomped off with her sexy, red dress and mismatched shoes. I chuckled at the thought of her loving red dresses so much, then went up in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I'm not leaving you alone Leisl," I said blocking her way. No man in their right mind would let someone as good looking as her walk off, especially not in her state. She groaned, "What the _fuck_ is your deal, can't you take a hint? I WANT TO BE BY MYSELF!" Her face was turning red in anger, just like the way her idiot brother's would. When she said those words, in an angry way it may have been, I could feel a pit pushing into her chest, a pit of sadness and emptiness. I knit my brows, she was angry at me alright, but why would she be sad and empty as well?

She started walking away and then she started crying. I couldn't help it, we were eternally bonded now, I had to soothe her,  _I had to calm her down._

"Leisl." I muttered, going after her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivered then shook me away, "Take a hike, vampire."

Well, she was definitely only angry at me. As if I was struck by lightening, I remembered what she told me, about the ghost of her mother who'd haunt me for making her cry. I knit my brows and spoke up loud and clear, "I'm sorry about your mother."

She stopped dead in her tracks then clenched her fists. _Fuck_ , I was _really_ getting _it_ now. She started breathing heavily, her chest heaved in an almost unnatural way, then she turned around quickly, well,  _quick in her own way_ , then lunged at me like a graceless lioness. I chuckled, she was too predictably slow to attack me and actually hurt me, all it took was a step back to avoid her mortal wrath. I allowed her to jump into the air but don't worry, I won't let her make-out with the floor, _that's my job_ and I caught her mid-air, her torso and hip bones falling into my arms. I did a spin to absorb the impact, and right afterwards, I threw her over my shoulder the way I used to after catching my hunt.

"NORTHMAN, PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted as she took _hard_ blows on my back. "Mmm, thank you for the massage, _Wytnight."_ I said as I walked off with the girl on my left shoulder. God, I hated that name she bared, _Wytnight._ Never have ever I met a human as self-conceited as that _Bren D'Stone_ character. I don't even remember why I helped the bastard in the first place, but hey, at least his line pays.

 

I was heading for Leisl's house and had no intention of putting her down until she told me what I wanted to hear: "What happened to your mother?"

Her heart pounded in all sorts of bad ways, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HER, NOR TO ASK ME THAT, NOR TO EVEN KNOW OF IT!" she said, putting up a fight by pulling on my hair and wiggling around. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was definitely irritating. "Leisl." I scolded softly in a warning tone that trailed off. I pulled her off of me then proceeded to carry her bridal style. "Don't be difficult." I whispered as she secured herself on me by wrapping her arms around the side of my neck opposite to her head. She continued to wriggle, nonetheless, and mentioned nothing of what I asked her. "Put me down, you sorry excuse for a man." she spat out removing her grip on my neck in order to slam her fist onto my chest.

I grunted and looked at her in anger. "You're really pushing my buttons, sweet-blood." I said, stopping to stress out the fact she was getting a little too annoying in my taste.

She however was too focused on _assaulting_ me to actually care in the least about what I said. _Stubborn human,_ was this what everyone meant when they taunted me that I'd one day get a dose of my own medicine? I rolled my eyes, "Fine, have it your way. But you're only wasting your already depleting strength." I muttered continuing to walk to her house. I'd use my vampire speed but, she was drunk, meaning exerting that much force on her would be like shaking a carbonated drink and I do not fancy the thought her puking all over me.

I'm not  _that_ kinky.

I turned to my human and noticed the ring on her finger, well, alright, she wasn't _my human_ , not yet at least, and it wasn't only now that I had noticed the **silver** piece of jewelry. In truth, right after smelling her sweet scent in my bar, I had actually for a brief second forgotten what the hell I was mad at her, or anyone for that matter, for. But then I saw that silver thing on her ring finger and I lost it all the way back to hell again. It looked like an engagement ring, like the real convincing ones that women seemed to want so much. And I clenched my jaw at the defining thought I had of it: _Th_ _e dog had already proposed to her_ _a_ _nd she already said **yes.**_

She continued on throwing punches and I continued on walking, as I continued to think of the wolf who once worked for me and of the multiple ways I could eliminate him quietly. I shouldn't have set him free, I should've kept him buried in his debt.

"Oooh, so what, you keep slaves too, now?" Leisl said making me turn to her in caution and confusion. _Had I said that aloud?_ "You're a disgusting vampire, aren't you?" she said with a sigh, finally giving up on her pointless assault. I looked at her softly and made no reply... at least until I did. "I don't have slaves." I said looking away from her.

"Then who the heck should you have not set free?" she said, her eyelids falling heavy. _So I had said it aloud._

I turned to her as I thought of how I lost control over my thoughts and my voice. She kept doing _this_ to me, she kept me feeling so many things all at once, she made me lose control and I hated it as much as I loved it.

 _Love,_ she said that I loved her.

 

I turned to the girl, well I did _love looking_ at her. Her dewy face reflected the light from the street, it was the first I had seen her without make-up and I had already concluded that it was a thing that should have never existed. As beautiful she was with the color that accentuated her features, I adored her like this, bare and beautiful faced. I could look at her all night and wouldn't mind risking bleeding through my ears during the day to see her like this. She had closed her eyes now and rested her head against my bicep. Her heart beat had slowed and it signaled she was slipping into her dreams; that was a thing I wished I still did, but have not done in... forever.

Is it too early to conclude though, too much to say? Maybe I did love her and maybe my un-beating heart did beat for her.

I heard the voice of my progeny ring inside my head the same way it rang the night before. She had asked me what why I simply didn't feed on the girl in my arms, why I let her walk over me like her door mat. I honestly haven't a clue, Pam. No such single one. Yes she intrigued me, why she did not succumb to my glamour after the countless times I had tried to make fall subtly into my power was still a mystery, but something as that, Pam knew, hell I knew, was not enough to keep me coming back to praise the ground she walked on. True enough her scent was overpowering, but she was no Sookie, that's for sure. Her spirit was equally so, but she was not the first I'd met who was this way, and true enough she was actually quite _mellow_ for my taste.

So, _Leisl Mari Levinsbottom Wytnight,_ what the _fuck_ have you done to me?

 

I arrived to her home, and a little uneasily opened the front door, she was still in my arms, after all. I closed the door, stepped in and concluded she definitely got drunk here first.

As I walked to her staircase, I saw her kitchen and the res liquid drizzled on her floor, smelling her blood along with some bad wine. I nodded my head in disagreement and found soft amusement in her. She was a graceful creature, wasn't she just? I brought her upstairs to her bedroom, and rolled my eyes at the sight of her mess.

"Did you have a fight with your shadow or something?" I chuckled at her quietly. She moaned then opened her eyes, her attention now focused on me again. "Get life, Eric." she said as she stretched and examined her surroundings.

I smiled at her snarky remark, and laid her down her bed. "You're going to have the hangover of your life." I said before quickly running off to her kitchen in order to get a glass of water for her. "Do you know what to give someone who's drunk so they won't feel like _shit_ when they wake up the next morning?" I asked handing her the glass. She looked at me then took the glass, sat up, and simply dropped the item on the floor, thankfully not breaking it.

I grew annoyed at her actions, though there was still a part of me that found little amusement in it, and I chuckled at her, nonetheless. I picked up the glass and filled it up with water again, only this time, I brought the cup to her mouth and raised a brow, "Leisl. Drink." I said pushing the rim onto her dry lips.

 

She moved her head away, "I'm not drunk, Eric." she said, alcohol practically spraying off her tongue.

I rolled my eyes, "That what a _fucking_ drunk would say." I said placing my other hand on the nape of her neck and pulling her close. "Now finish this cup up." I said a little louder and a little more forceful.

She tensed but did just I said, consuming all the liquid in the glass.

"Good girl." I praised, whooshing off, placing the glass back where it belonged. I sat down next to her, observing her actions and listening to her heart while she yawned. "I'm not drunk, Eric." she said after stretching, poking my chest as she did. I raised my brows, "Well, I'm not a vampire." I said as I flashed my fangs.

She jolted back a bit in surprise, then pursed her lips. "I _fucking_ knew it." she whispered. Oh, you've got to be _fucking_ kidding me. "You're the devil himself, aren't you?" she said in some _I-knew-it-all-along-way._  I chuckled at her then started moving closer to her. I then pushed her down on her pillows and moved my face close to her. "You smell like a pure alcohol." I whispered as I examined her evident beauty. She clenched her jaw and attempted to push me off but before she could even move, I pinned her wrists down on her mattress.

I then examined the emotion of her gleaming eyes, and attempted to once again glamour her though I knew well how it would end. "Leisl..." I muttered, but before I could even _ask_ her to kiss me, she pushed her lips against mine. My mind went blank for a second and I completely lost myself on her. I felt a surge of desire ripple in my abdomen, but I held them back in fear of scaring her off again. I re-positioned my body so that I fit perfectly in hers then I deepened our kiss and let her wrists go in order to pull her hips and face closer to mine. The moment her wrists were free, she tangled her fingers into my hair and I moaned out against her flesh in gratitude.

Then, I felt a burn on my neck as soon as her ring made contact with my skin and I pulled away in just pure and honest annoyance at the stupid reminder and acknowledge of it. I pushed my fangs out as I sat in front of her, my hips still entangled in between her legs.

I then quickly shot off and whooshed around her room in frustration, then decided to maybe just _fucking kill the dog_ while he sleeps stupidly in his home. _Fucking fuck,_ that Alcide Hervaux, I swear to Godric I will-- _"Eric."_ was apparently all it took to make me stop dead in my tracks and feel nothing but concern for the frail sounding owner of the voice.

 

I quickly went to her aid, kneeling in front of her, as she was no longer lying down but sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for something, _waiting_ for me. "Leisl." I said as I cupped tiny her face in my hands. "I don't want this..." she said trailing off. I knit my brows in confusion, "Leisl?" I questioned whatever the hell she meant.

"I don't want this pain, Eric." she said as her body heated up and as salt watery tears started pouring down from her eyes. I felt a little relief in that, in the fact she didn't say she didn't want whatever it was that was between us.

But my body and my soul still yearned to make things right for her, to make her smile in the sweetest way she does. She never did it a lot when I was with her, but when her lips did break in two to reveal the aligned teeth she had hidden, I swear I saw the sun on her face and could practically hear the sunshine in her laugh. Come to think of it, she only ever smiled with me on that so-called _date_ we had, and she ended up hating me after that. _Fucking smooth, Eric._

"I don't want to feel." she said with a whimper as she turned away from my gazed and sniffled. She scratched her nose with the hand the silver ring was on and I clenched my jaw at the sight if the metal glaring at me.

I got up and sat down next to her, "Leisl, let me help you. I _want_ to help you."

Her breath and sobbing hitched abruptly, then she snapped her head to me. She opened her mouth, but closed it and did the action three times more. "Why?" she asked in a broken tone. "Eric, I'm too tired to fight, I just, I just want my mama." she said bursting into more tears. "I just want her to tell me it'll be alright." 

She moved away from me and I fell onto her bed. "I can't hate you right now, I'm too sad to do that." she voiced out muffled against her pillow.

 

Her skin was so inviting but I knew better than to touch her in the way I wanted to at this time. Instead, I placed my hand on her shoulder blade and whispered her name. "I truly just want to help," I muffled. "This might sound like a lot, but when vampire gives their blood, they become bonded with the creature they shared blood with for eternity."

She had kept face down on her bed and made no retort or movement whatsoever, "I can feel your emotions coursing through me, and I don't want this for you either." I said wanting to gather her up into my arms. "Let me ease your pain, Leisl, please." I said only making her cry in a violent manner this time around.

I felt my heart break for her, her pain and sorrows were now mine as well after all. I fixed her body onto her bed, pulling off the wrongly paired shoes she wore and dropping them on the floor, and peeled her ebony colored hair comfortably away from her sweaty skin. Her back was still turned to me, so I decided to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down as I then laid next to her, my head in my right hand and my right elbow on her bed. She continued pouring her heart on on her sheets until her reddened face turned to see mine.

She searched my face, obviously contemplating whether or not my words were true. "I will only listen, Leisl. I swear on my maker that I will." I said, never ceasing to comb her hair in comfort.

Then she laughed, she laughed and I felt my existence skip a beat. "Will you promise?" she tested one last time, then raising up her pinkie. I nodded with a chuckle, "I will, Leisl." I said wrapping my pinkie around hers.

She then turned to body facing me and moved in close. I kept my hand on her head and she started speaking out what was on her mind, "My mama died, Eric." she paused as she downed a lump in her throat. "This morning, as I was crying over you and Alcide," my eyes widened a bit, and a ripple of jealousy rang through me, "to Sookie," I swear, that woman was too much in my business, "I got a call from the hospital and they told me my mom was in the ER."

I could feel her heart breaking, "When I got there, I was too late. The stroke and cancer killed her and it was all my fault." I knit my brows, how the hell was that her fault?

"If I had just made sure she was alright, made sure she had gotten the right care she needed, she deserved, then she would've still lived to see me get married and have children and everything else she wanted me to do." she sobbed heavily and I knit my brows and instinctively pulled her into my arms. I laid on my back and pulled her atop of me, shushing her as I felt her tears drop to my chest.

 

"I don't even deserve this ring, Eric." What the _fuck._ "It was _her_ favorite." Wait, what the _fuck?_ "My papa always bought her these expensive and extravagant pieces of jewelry just because my mama didn't actually like getting showered with such things." Well _fuck,_ the ring was her mother's. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly at that realization. As my chest vibrated, she turned to me in confusion and slight offence, "What could ever be funny about that, monster?" she asked as she attempted to pull way, making me groan in frustration. "Leisl, it's because I thought it was an engagement ring from Alcide." I spat out truthfully, not wanting to upset her with a lie, and pulling her back onto my chest before she could actually move away.

She knit her brows then relaxed back onto me, "Why would you think that?"

I chuckled dryly, "Well you did choose him over me that night. I've never been so... angry before in my entire life." I muttered making her bite her lower lip. _Fuck,_ I loved it when she did that.

"I'm sorry... but you can't really blame me." she said, making me tense up. "And what the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?" I spat out a little to harshly, I suppose. Her face softened, "How could you even wonder that? Isn't it a little obvious that you're like this bomb about to explode? You keep changing, you never feel the same thing twice in an hour! If you do, however, it's usually anger, annoyance, or something equally awful." she spoke out harshly. But then her voice broke, "And you always hurt me in that process."

The moment those words left her lips, I felt everything inside of me crash and break, "Leisl-" I spoke. "You keep leaving me clueless and confused. Then you expect me to love you for that, you expect me to always choose you when all you've every really done to me was break my heart." she said as tears started streaming down her face. "The worst part is, Eric, I think I do." she said, sitting up, and pulling away from me.

"I love you." she muttered making my insides knot up and my throat go dry. 

 

"Leisl," I spoke sitting up and gently reaching out for her. "I've never wanted to hurt you. I swear I just naturally am this cold freak of nature that seems to malfunction when you're around." I admitted as I moved closer to her. "I'm sorry for everything. I don't mean to do this to you... but I swear on my life that if you'll have me," I spoke out as she then turned back to me, "I can change."

She stopped crying as she looked at me, then suddenly she wiped something off of my face, "So this is how a vampire cries, then?" she spoke out softly. I hadn't even realized that I was crying til then, but it didn't matter at all to me. I cupped her face and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKDOENEJEIKWNROEQPWMDNIFBCUEYAOE, I DIDN'T SPELL PROOF THIS  
> SORRY  
> IHOPEYOULIKEDITPLEASETELLMEWHATYOUTHINK  
> xxx


	12. The Correlation Of Love And Viciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashdjdinduelfnofnoqlfncumwixmsk, i'm sorry i'm so dramatic, but i'm fixing it i swear.  
> AND HOMAYGAD GUYS, THIS FIC HAS 50 KUDOS AND 1000+ HITS, THANK YOU SO MUCH *CRIES IN MULTIPLE LANGUAGES SO WHEREVER YOU ARE YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY I AM*  
> The feels are real  
> Love you my baby  
> xxx  
> (don't kill me for typos)

_ _

_He loved me, he just told me he loved me._

It was like the world went still at that moment. My head went blank and I saw nothing else but the blonde creature that just professed his love for me. I almost intinctively lunged my body at him, my lips crashing down a little _too_ violently. I winced at the collision my lips and teeth made against his, and pulled back just as I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely.

I sucked on the left side of my lower lip, tasting the metallic and salty blood that rushed in my mouth and stuck on my tongue. Eric obviously smelled this as his eyes and gaze darkened considerably. His fangs stayed hidden and retracted in its place, however. "Sorry," I peeped out, feeling my cheeks heat up. I bashfully looked away. I slowly redeemed myself however as I was then kissed gently by the being in my arms. His hands found their way to my waist. I leaned in, much slower this time, and returned the kiss softly as he did. Eric moaned out in gratitude. I automatically found myself straddling him, my weight shifting onto his lap, his hands secured on my hips.

This wasn't a dream. I also was no longer drunk; tired, however, I very much was.

Our kisses continued and our temperatures met an equilibrium. I felt a haze form around me, one that was blissful and sleepy. Eric re-positioned our bodies. He once again found his seemingly perfect and favorite place, locked in my legs, chest against mine, while my back was against a surface. His lips were so unimaginably soft and so _expectedly_ experienced. Though I hadn't really been the best kisser that existed, kissing him was so easy... and felt oddly so _right._ Everything was melting away. It felt like weights were lifted from my shoulders. 

Sadly, it all ended.

"Leisl," Eric spoke out in concern. He pulled away, leaving me flustered and breathless and warm and gushy. I blinked twice at the sight of him. He seemed so unreal and so different, like a layer of him had melted away, like this façade he had been putting up was completely demolished and I was gazing upon the real him.

"You should get some rest." he continued, moving away slightly in order to see more of me but staying still extremely close. I felt my heart sink a little at his words, knowing what will happen the moment I do. "But, I don't... _want you to_ _leave me."_ I hitched out pathetically. He laughed softly, then kissed my nose. His fingers brushed the right side of my face and tucked stray hair behind my ear, "I'm not _leaving_ you," he whispered as if it were a secret he had just revealed. "I'm just saving my skin so you'll still have something to hold tomorrow." he whispered as he pushed himself off of me. He tucked us both in bed. "And it's not like the sun's rising yet." he mumbled as he pulled me in his arms.

 

My head heavily rested on his firm chest. His arm secured me on his body and our legs naturally entwined. I drew circles on his abdomen and concluded at that moment that he was made of steel. I sighed in content as he combed his fingers through my hair, making me drift into a calm state, ready to go to drift to sleep.

"I mean it though." I half yawned as I felt my eye lids go heavy. "I really do love you." I whispered, succumbing to my exhaustion. 

There was only silence that followed, broken by four words. "I mean it too."

* * *

I woke up fully rested by with a painful clanging-like headache. As I blinked, eyes adjusting to the light of the sun, I stretched my arms out feeling for a body that had been lying next to me in the night. I pursed my lips slightly and felt a yawn erupt on my mouth. _Eric was gone, but he didn't leave me. He was coming back the moment the sun set._  I slowly stood up and saw that my room had looked cleaner than it had ever been, which made me doubt some flashes of blurry memories in my head. _Was I even drunk?_  My doubts, however, melted away. I was still wearing the red dress that smelled rank with sweat, blood, and alcohol so it must've been real and the vampire must've just been kind enough to do me this favor. I smiled softly at that thought, finding reassurance in Eric as he didn't take advantage of me in the state I was in. He wasn't all bad and he was really a man true to his word.

I got up an stretched my arms a tad comically. My eyes landed on the my left hand, catching sight of the cool silver still resting on my finger. My hear sank and I clenched my jaw. _Make no mistake, I hadn't forgotten._ Though Eric kept my thoughts preoccupied, a part of my mind still cried out in pain, _yearning_ for my mother. At least now there was a part of my heart that trusted Eric would be there for me at this time of pain.

My phone rang coincidentally just as I stood so I could ready myself for the day ahead of me. I grabbed the phone on my bed side table. I looked at the screen on my phone, huffing at what I saw. It was my brother, he was calling to check up on me.

"Mor-ning Tommy." I greeted, my voice breaking due to the fact I did just wake up.

"G'morning Leisl, did I wake you?" my brother's tone, guilty.

I chuckled, "No, but you called just as I woke up, so... congratualtions on that _canny_ timing." I said with a yawn, midway.

"Well, you know me." he chuckled, "I know exactly when to call."

For a while, there was nothing spoken to the other, a mildly awkward silence divided us both. But then my brother got to the point of his call, "How are you feeling?"

My heart skipped a beat, _how was I feeling?_  "Like I want to just shower everything away." I sighed. I wiped my face then ran the same, unoccupied hand through my hair.

He huffed just as well. I just knew he had nodded from the other end of the line. "I called Aunt Marie and told her everything. She's probably told the rest of the family, so... be ready for everyone being all loud and chatty, okay, Leisl. Auntie Marie's coming tonight and Chelsea's obviously coming with her mother; she'll maybe even come early and tear down your door any second, so with Sookie... so, be ready for that too." My brother told in a tired voice. My heart bled for him. How selfless he was in a time like this. How selfish was I to have gone out and get myself drunk. What if Eric hadn't took me home? What if I hadn't had the sense to go home at all?

I clenched my jaw and started sobbing at my stupidity.

"Lei-Leisl, are you crying?" my brother asked in panic. I sniffled and huffed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that... you-you're so selfless, and I so selfish."

"Hey, hey, stop it, you! You are not selfish. We just... we all have our ways of coping. We all... have our strengths and weaknesses, but never has yours have anything to do with being selfish, sis."

I smiled bitterly and huffed out a sob, "I love you, Thomas."

It took a second for my brother to reply, but he did in the end with a cracked voice. "I-I... I love you too, Leisl."

 

After the phone call I stripped myself of my hideous conditioned clothing, leaving the ring I wore on the top of my drawer. I went to the bathroom, fixed the tub, and submerged myself into an over powering bath that was warm and smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. I quietly sobbed at my memories with my mama. How horrible it is that I never told her enough that I loved her. I remembered a time when I was younger, I had chased Thomas all around our house, inside and out for we had been playing a hearty game of tag. My mama made me a yellow dress and I loved it more than I had loved anything in my whole, entire eight-year-old life. After this certain match with my brother, I had gotten mud and and sticks stuck on my dress and I had tore and ripped parts of it open and off. Thomas had done the same with his shirt and shorts but I got more heat for this yellow dress I wore was not for playing, it was for special occasions, like birthday parties or just parties in general. Jerry, our butler, had saw me and my guilty looking self outside along with my equally conditioned brother and had tried to sneak us in, but no, ol' mama Wytnight was not someone you could sneak around that easy. My papa saved my skin that time, reasoning out that it was only once that I ever got to be young and live without a care in the world.

I chuckled bitterly at this. Tears continued to stream from my tears ducts, to my cheeks, finally joining the water in my tub, leaving small circles on the suds that stayed afloat. I swashed my legs around. I sank my shoulders deeper into the water. I kept my head firmly above from suffocation, though.

 

At a time, my mama told me a story of a brave sailor as I took my bath with my brother; it was one of my earliest memories. "This sailor called Captain Roscoe loved the breeze and rough waves as much as he loved his boat called Patty. But above all else, though the captain loved travelling to places near and far with Patty, what he loved the most was going home to his family after a long trip. Back to his hut with his cat named Charcoal and his mama and papa."

 

"Mama and papa." I whispered as a hot, heavy tear rushed down my face. I screwed my eyes shut. _"At least they're together,"_ I reasoned out to myself. They deserved that, to be happy once more in each other's company. I clenched my jaw and started cleaning my body off. I hope they were having tea where they were. I hope they didn't talk about us in a sad sort of way. I hope they were happy.

After a short while of scrubbing and contemplation, I washed off and wrapped myself in a towel. I got back into my bedroom, a shiver ran down my spine. I dressed myself up in something soft and comfortable. I picked up my mama's-- _or my ring_ and then heard the _ring_ of my phone.

It was my cousin Chelsea, "Hey, Chelsea. I'm fine... in the not actually fine sort of way. Sorry, that was meant to be funny. No, it's alright, you don't have to come over. I don't plan on going out at all. Yeah, we can go on without opening the shop for a few days. No, no, it's really fine, I actually want to be alone for the day. I swear, I'll be alright. Okay. I will. I promise. Love you too, bugger."

Then right after, I received another call. "Heya, Sookie. Holdin' up pretty _o k a y..._ No, please don't, I don't have much of an appetite really. Yes, I will eat something. I just... I don't want your pie right now! I'm sorry... no... yeah. N-yeah. Thank you for calling. I know. Sure, yeah, I look forward to it. Yes, I will. Right. Uh, yeah. Yes. Okay. Say hi to Bill for me. Love ya, Sook."

Then as I got downstairs, I received another call form a relative, then another from a friend, then another from an old classmate, then another from a relative. And it went on and on and on as I traveled the dark corners of my house and saw that my kitchen as well was cleaned of its mess. A certain Uncle of mine talked extra long as I ate some toast and eggs in an unusual position as I sprawled on my living room carpet. I had my ear talked off until I sat down on my couch in defeat, finding my phone was, thankfully, no longer ringing. I turned to the clock, seeing it was already 1:55 in the afternoon. I was in need of sustenance once again.

 

As I was about to make my way to the kitchen, my phone rang once more making me huff in frustration. I grabbed my phone and saw the name the screen flashed in bright and bold letters.

 

> _**Alcide Hervaux** _
> 
> _**Accept**  |_ _**Decline**_

I gulped at the sight of this and decided it would be too selfish of me to ignore him. I mean, he was probably calling for the sake of my emotions for my mama, not for him. He sure as heck was not kind to take advantage of a situation like this in order to get me alone. I accepted the call.

"Alcide." I whispered.

"Hey, Leisl..." he trailed off with a low gruff.

I felt guilt and more sadness surge through me. I pulled my phone away from my ear to huff and try to compose myself for a second. "How ya' doin'?" I asked but he didn't reply. After a brief silence, he spoke, "I'm not calling for me, Leis, I'm calling because of you!" he pushed out a little too forcefully. "I heard about your mama... and," he spoke but didn't-couldn't finish his sentence.

"Alci-" "I know you told me not to contact you... I know you told me you're trying to figure it all out." he huffed, breaking his speech. "And I know it's been what, two days since you told me that, but Leisl..." I felt tears start to fall again from my eyes again at this point. I held back a pathetic moan of sadness. "I... just, I can't keep going if I know you're not alright."

I pulled my phone away again and huffed out repressed sobs. I sniffled and turned to the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. It was too much, however, so I wiped off fresh, hot tears as they fell from down from my eyes to my neck. I groaned and pulled back my phone hearing a broken sentence, "-ease say something,"

I bit my lower lip and gathered all my courage, "Thank y-ou." I said as my voice betrayed me. I wiped more tears away from my face, "Thank you for caring. Thank you... for everything." _I'm a shit person for you, Alcide, why can't you see that?_

He huffed from the other end of the line, "If you ever need someone to talk to, rant to, or just be around you, I'm here. And I'll still... do what you asked me, I won't call you or bug you, but I'll--I'll keep my phone on for you." he said making me lose all my composure and just cry audibly like a baby. I inhaled sharply then huffed, "Sorry, sorry."

"Don't, your mom passed, I-"

"That's not exactly why I'm crying, Alcide. I'm crying because you are so amazing and... I don't deserve you. I'm just a selfish dirt bag and I don't know why people are care so much about me."

"No, Leisl, people care about you because you're _not_ a selfish dirt bag... you-you're the most intelligent and beautiful woman I've ever met, and-n you are so caring... and loving, you always make time for others even if some of them don't deserve it."

 

I knit my brows and screwed my eyes shut. His description of me was sounding more like my description of him. "Alcide-" "Leisl, don't... just don't. Don't ever under-value yourself because a lot of folks would be ten times more hellish than they are without you." I smiled softly at his thoughtful words, "Myself included..."

My heart broke at his admission, and I concluded I couldn't hear anymore of these phone calls today. "Thank you for calling, Alcide. I-I got to... go."

I didn't want to be rude so I let him speak up one last time, "Alright... but, Leis, promise me... you'll be strong, m'kay?"

"Promise... Bye, Alcide." I softly admitted, _"I love you."_

I hung up and collapsed on my couch, tears still pouring like rain. I groaned and curled up in a ball of sadness, as my mind trailed off to a memory I had with Alcide, the one where he got seriously injured. Melodramatic me thought he was going to die, but no, he had another incident that proved what a near death experience _really_  looked like.

It was another boring day at camp, or so sixteen year old self thought. I went back to my shared bunk, kicking rocks as I did. I shared the bunk with my two friends, Christy and Suzzane, who both had thankfully joined a canoe race and wouldn't be back 'til much later. I went inside to see a badly injured wolf panting and whimpering just as I stepped in and shut the door. I squealed in surprise at the sight I saw. I huffed and shivered in fear, "Nice _wolfy,"_ I whispered, stepping back, trying to get out of the bunk. But all of a sudden, the wolf changed into a badly beat Alcide who was face down, butt naked. I knit my brows. Alcide groaned out in pain, "Please... help." I then gasped and pulled a blanket off of my bed, throwing it to him, and ran to my drawer, grabbing the first aid kit we were all given at the start of camp, for pure precaution. Thankfully, they taught us how to use it as well.

I was patching him up and sobbing in confusion. He and I then had quite an unforgettable conversation that night that both settled my confusion and caused even more. I remembered how it all went down, how he explained to me he was a werewolf, how he told me I was to keep this a secret or else he was going to beans for breakfast, how I replied to him with a _'duh, I don't wanna be thrown to the loony bin'_ , and how he laughed at me after that, how grunted saying he had gotten into a fight with a werewolf because the guy was a  _'fucking loser and an annoying piece of shit-bag and didn't play fair because he brought his dumb pack with him on a one-on-one brawl'_ , how I pinched one of his nipples because he was such an arrogant, potty-mouthed boy, how he winced in pain and called mercy, how I thankfully only had to put bandages on his wound and not have to stitch anything, how my brother thankfully accidentally placed his sweat pants in my bag, how Alcide wore 'em but were quite a tight fit, how I had to make up some lame excuse to my roommates on why a shirtless boy was sleeping in my bed, how they chuckled skeptically and let me sleep with one of them in their bed tonight, and how the next day went by as though nothing happened.

 

I pursed my lips at the memory and went off to the kitchen to eat whatever was available. As I was eating, I got more and more calls, which was why I turned my phone off and huffed on the couch as I ate a bowl of cereal, watching some cartoons to take my mind off of everything. How the hell did I end up here? All sad and teary eyed, so torn up and broken, where did I go wrong?

I started slipping into the deep and dark corner of my mind. I started thinking about how only in death do people really start to care. When it's all too late we realize that we should've extended our love. Why do humans have to be like that? Why do we have to be like this?

As I snuggled myself with some pillows, I felt myself drift of to a sleepy state and I closed my eyes as I kept on thinking about whatever it was I thought of

 

"Leisl." A soft and concerned voice broke me out of my intense contemplation. I jolted up and saw the tall blonde vampire was examining me with knit brows and soft eyes. "Eric?" I whispered to a fault as my voice cracked and I started coughing. With a whoosh, Eric was gone and back again with a glass of water for me. I gratefully took it and drank it all up. I knit my brows at him as he took the glass from me, placing in on the coffee table. He cupped my face in his large hands. I blinked twice and placed my hands over his, "What time is it?"

"Five fifteen." he replied as he sat himself down next to me. "I fell asleep?" I pondered, to which he replied with a simple nod in agreement. He placed his arm around me, pulling me into his arms. I caught sight of my windows and saw that he covered them with my not so thick curtains.

I knit my brows, "Has the sun set yet?" I mumbled. "Well, it's almost there." he kissed my temple as he spoke those words.

With his reply, my brows perked up in caution and I stood from the couch. I pulled him off as well, to the corner of my living room were there was a gap between my book shelf and wall, filled in by a large vase. I pulled the fragile and dusty item away and stuffed the vampire there. I pushed him down so he's sit ans have more cover from the sun. He looked at me amused, and chuckled as I tried to walk off to get a blanket to cover him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him, cradling me in his arms like a baby. He examined my puffy looking face. Our gaze stayed fixed at each other for a long while. "My sweet baby." he hummed and chuckled, entirely amused.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his pet-name as he caressed my face and pulled me closer, "I'm fine. I'm not going to burn." he laughed. He clenched his jaw then gulped, "I'm not meeting my end by the sun."

I knit my brows softly and placed a hand on his cheek, "I just wanted to... make sure, you know." I spoke out softly. He broke into a wide smile, a smile I had never seen him convey before. Then all at once, his lips found mine. Our kiss was sweet and short, yet it's all it took to make my heart race and leave me flustered. I pulled away and sighed in content, my fingers tangling themselves in his golden hair, "Thank you for coming over."

He smirked at my words, then tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "Thank _you_ for caring."


	13. The Funny Thing About Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know tbh, I feel like I am really winging the plot now  
> So, I would not at all hate it if you paint me a picture of what you want to happen next.  
> But anyway, I have something in store and its dramatic af like as per f-ing usual so hold on to your not gender specific flaps and rEAD.

At this point, the sun had set and Eric had carried me to the couch. He told me he didn't want my warmth to leave him, so there we sat, or rather, _laid_ together for the past hours. He had his legs up on my couch, his head against the right arm rest, the bottom part of his calf resting on the opposite side, extending into air because of how darn long he was. All the while, I was lying on top of him, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, back against the cushioned back rest, legs entwined in his.

It's funny how easily comfortable we were against each other. Wasn't it just yesterday that I felt repulse towards him?

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked, breaking the long silence we held. He had been fiddling with my hair. I had been drawing circles on his chest. I chuckled, "I was thinking about how much I hated you."

He turned to me and chuckled. He held his tongue for a moment, as if carefully choosing his words, then exhaled a soft murmur, "Well aren't I lucky that's in _past tense."_ I smiled widely at his observation. Turning to him I startled to giggle almost drunkenly, "Aren't you just?" I teased.

He shifted from his place. He turned to me and gently tucked hair behind my ear; it was a mannerism of his that I began to grow quite fond of. He smiled softly, nodding slightly. "I _am_ lucky." That admission of his had me completely speechless. I pushed myself up and leaned close to my vampire, giving him a kiss that was quickly returned. I smiled in realization of my own thoughts, _my vampire_. Eric broke away to chuckle. "That's right, I'm your vampire. And you," he paused in order to give me another kiss, "are my queenly human."

My heart fluttered at his thoughtful words, and slightly blushed at the fact he called me his queen and because I had spoken my thoughts aloud.

He sat us both up and soon Eric's lips found their way off mine, onto my jaw and neck. "Mine," he kissed my jaw bone, "mine," he kissed behind my ear, "mine," he kissed my neck, "mine, mine, mine," he continued going down. "So sweet," he kissed my collar bone, "And all mine." I tangled my fingers in Eric's golden locks and had my neck fully exposed to him, willing to be marked well as his.

But just as everything else that was good in my life, it came to an abrupt halt and I pushed Eric off me and jolted from the couch. I had heard three loud thuds source from my front door, soon after, the words " _Strawberry Mari"_ were shouted from my from my porch. _My stars, this could not be happening._ I quickly ran up the stairs and rushed into my bedroom to look for something decent to wear for I knew exactly who it was out there knocking on my door, awaiting me. As fast as I was though, and as quiet as I ought to be, I gracelessly tripped halfway my ascent, causing a thud and a groan to sound in result. But in quite a literal flash, Eric was by my side and helping me up.

"Leisl, what's wrong? Who's out there." I turned to Eric who grunted and had a fierce expression on his face, but I decided there was no time to waste. I continued to run up and got to my bedroom. I went to my closet and, thank all things sweet, saw a casual and decent enough [brown t-shirt dress](https://cdn.tobi.com/product_images/md/1/camel-new-love-shift-dress.jpg), and quickly stripped myself of my clothing, not caring if Eric saw me half naked,  ~~ _it was the second time anyway._~~  Once I had changed, I turned to Eric who had a brow raised.

"It's my aunt, Eric. She's here because of my mom."

The chasm of my heart felt like it was being attacked and my body began to tense at the thoughts I held with regards to this predicament.

 

I then ran out of the room, downstairs and opened my front door. Before I left the room however, I heard Eric sigh and speak in a foreign language probably how _fucking_ annoying I must be at this moment. I stood at my front door and was about to allow the calling person in, but before doing so I forced a smile and readied myself for the happening that was was to happen.

I huffed; it's now or never, I guess.

"LEISL!" was shouted and I was quickly smothered into a bear hug by who was basically my mother's doppelganger, just younger and chattier-- much _chattier._ "My dear, look at how big you've grown. My, your hair's longer than I remember. You look thinner though. Here,"  she broke away and opened her bag, pulling out a pie. "Apple, your favorite." She pushed me aside, "My what lovely house you have. Where's your kitchen. Oh, I found it."

_Yup._ My Aunt Marie everyone.

"I have much more food in my bag; it ought to make you healthier, and curvier. I wanted to bring _Peri,"_ that was her private chef's name "...but he had things to attend to." She paced around for a second. Once she examined her new-found environment, she turned to me with a fierce stare. I clenched my jaw and looked away. Once I turned back, her eyes softened. "Darling, I'm here now, and I won't leave until you feel better and back to your preppy, sweet self, Leisl, and especially not until you've finished my food."

I huffed as I followed her deeper into the kitchen, placing the apple pie she shoved into my clutches down on the table she had walked passed. "Auntie, how was your-" "Oh you know, same old. Traffic was horrendous. I told Chelsea to come over, and she said she'll be here with your Sookie Stackhouse _soon._ But you know how loosely she uses  _that_ word."

I chuckled, "Did you-" "Of course I ate. Honey, I think you should remind me not to and I should remind you to eat more." Yup. Good ol' aunt Marie.

 

"But did you-" _"You."_

I knit my brows at the reaction of my aunt, then turned to what she was gaping at. "Eric," she mutter softly as I turned to the blonde vampire who was equally shocked. _"Marie?"_

My eyes widened. My aunt started to laugh, "Oh Eric, I never thought I'd ever see you again. How've you been?" The silver-blonde woman walked closer to the tall vampire and Eric proceeded gape, "Same old, but you look--" _"Old,_ I know. Not all of us are gifted with immortality."

"I was actually going to say you look good." Eric smirked, "Age suits you. You've never looked better."

"Ahh, I see you're still quite the scoundrel, Mr. Northman."

Eric laughed, "And you're still equipt with quite the tongue."

"Well, it's a sword I have used against men like you for the last 48 years." She countered, crossing her arms making me falk even more confused and Eric even more amused. "There are no other men like me, miss Levinsbottom."

I snapped my head to Eric direction as he mentioned my aunt's maiden name. "Actually, it's missus Carson." The woman smirked as she said that. Eric pursed his lips, "Then a congratulations is in order." he said flatly.

My eyes widened at the spectacle and I then waved my hands in the air, "HOLD ON. WHAT THE FRICK IS FRAKLING HERE?!" I exhaled heavily, "You two know each other, how exactly?" I spoke looking at my two seniors who seemed to just want to gaze at each other lovingly. **_"We used to date."_** Eric spoke out simply with a smirk. My blood ran still for a moment, and I felt as though my whole world came crashing down. Are you _fucking fuck?_

ERIC used to date my mother's sister?

With wide eyes, I turned to my auntie for some sort of explanation, but she simply gave me a guilty looking smile. _Oh no, no, no, no, **hell** no._ I turned to Eric who had his brows knit and I could honestly feel the tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. "Strawberry Mari, I'm just joking." My auntie then spoke making me snap my head to her direction. I then looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Geez-- I was about to break down crying." I huffed, making my auntie laugh and walk towards me in order to wrap her arms around me.

"Oh, sweetie, we were just neighbors." I melted into her embrace. "He always only had a towel on." She whispered, but that statement did not go unheared by the vampire who had super hearing, which was why he broke into a hearty laugh.

 

Auntie Marie broke away, "So, how do _you two_ know each other?"

I breathed in in order to explain the whole story, but the moment I opened my mouth, Eric spoke up and beat me to it. " _She is mine._ "

That statement made both my auntie and I to snap our heads to the direction of the vampire. Aunt Marie opened her mouth then closed it again, "And you're alright with this, sweetheart?" I turned to my aunt and slowly nodded with knit brows. "Yeah, well-I uh, really like Eric... and, he's, you know, like... _nice."_ I reasoned out. Eric chuckled at this.

"Where did you two meet?" She asked, crossing her arms as she did. Oh my stars, she's going to freak.

I looked at my feet, "At... this establishment, which Eric owns, you don't know it. It's uh, an establishment, you know, a normal one, and, uh, it's... well, it's called Fangtasia."

_"Fangtasia!"_ she giggled, "How funny. What exactly is this establishment?"

"You know...like, they sell beverages." I turned to Eric who knit his brows but caught on that I did not want to tell my aunt what it was exactly. "Beverages? Like a convenience store?"

"No... more like," oh dear goodness, she's gonna flip. "A bar..."

"YOU WENT TO A BAR? LEI--" but my aunt Marie didn't finish her exclamation. "Look, Marie..." Eric then was upon my aunt and cupped her face with either his large hands. "It was lovely seeing you again... but you should go."

"I should go." She repeated the words. "Eric!" I protested, running to my aunt's aid. He disregard me and my pulling on his shoulder, simply continuing to glamour the defenseless woman. "What's her problem with bars? I can recall going to one with her on a certain occasion."

I opened my mouth raised my brows, Eric rolled his eyes, "A friendly occasion. I didn't date your aunt, I've never dated before you." He spoke a matter of factly, and tuned back to the woman, "Though at a point, I thought of making her mi--" "Really Eric?" I cut him off with a disgusted groan. So much for the sentiment in his first statement.

He turned back to me and shrugged, expecting me to explain myself with regards to her dislike to bars and myself being there. I rolled my eyes, "Let's just say I got mugged last time I went to a bar and had to walk a _thousand_ miles in the rain." Eric turned back to me and clenched his jaw. I huffed at his angry expression, "It was years ago, you can't do anything about it! Now let my aunt go!" I exclaimed as my aunt tried to push herself off the strong creature. Eric however, simply continued his glamouring.

"Marie, you realized you were so tired which was why you went somewhere else and got some well needed rest, preferably to your precious nephew Tommy's house. You won't worry about your niece because you called her and she told you she had a handsome and brave lover watching over her with all his blood. His name is Eric Northman, who you will only speak highly of and smother with kisses because of how great he is." Eric spoke, making me roll my eyes at him once more.

I started punching his shoulder with all my strength, "Shut up, you arrogant twat. That's my aunt your assaulting."

With that, Eric let go of her, and soon as she was free, she took her belongings and left. Eric then suddenly pushed me against a wall, hands pinned above my head, eyes being pierced with his. "And you my sweet baby Leisl, will dress up in an extremely flattering maid outfit and heels for the rest of the day." I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't suppress the laughter bubbling within me.

"A maid outfit? Really?"

Eric sighed, screwed his eyes shut and turned away, only to try and glamour me once again. "Yes, the tiniest maid costume you can whip up."

I broke out in giggles and pushed my head forward, so my forehead rested on his nose. "Geez, any other kinks I should know of?"

Eric's chest vibrated, then I was suddenly slowly being mushed against his chest. "Yes," he breathed out. He groaned lowly against my ear, "As much as I like it rough." His teeth then pulled on my earlobe, "I like to take my time and be as slow and passionate as possible." He pressed his lips against my ear, "But when it's slow, I like it twice as loud; I love it when people helplessly scream my name."

 

I gulped and felt all the playfulness saturate inside of me.

Eric pulled away and released my hands, guiding them to a comfortable place in the crook of his neck. I felt my throat go dry as Eric guided his hands doen to my hips, but my mouth somehow managed to speak, "Why did you make my aunt leave."

"You were in a loss for words, something you had never been in front for me to witness, and I could smell the uneasiness off you, so I did us both a favor and made her leave."

"Why did you try to glamour me again?"

"I doesn't hurt to try and see if my glamour would work on you today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. But... deep down, I knew it wouldn't work." Eric huffed, then suddenly pulling me up and whooshing me up to my bedroom, in turn making feel like I had just been hit by a truck. I felt my head go backwards, but luckily I was placed on my bed, which was why my head fell back on my pillow. "Eric, a little heads up next time you whoosh me off somewhere." I spoke out of breath and tipsy.

He chuckled a little guilty chuckle, "I'll remember to do that."

I giggled at his response, and cupped his face as I sat up in front of him, "Good, because I will puke on you if you don't."

 

"So, let's talk about it."

I shuffled in my place and laid down in front of Eric, knitting my brows, proceeding to reply to his statement. "Talk about what?"

Eric rolled his eyes then laid down next to me, head in his hand, elbow against the cushion. "Don't play dumb."

"You mean..." my breath hitched in realization.

Eric caught on my discomfort and chuckled, nodding in disagreement, "No, Leisl. I mean about your mother." He released more amused sounds, "Since your aunt came here to comfort you, I will only rightfully take her place in comforting you." He paused to look at me fondly, "And with regards to your thoughts, I told you I'd wait for you, and I remain true to my word."

I sighed in slight relief and worry. "So... your mother." He spoke expectantly. "I want you to tell me your pains so I can help lessen them." The vampire added as he grabbed onto my hand. When he did, my mind instantly drifted off to a time my mother had been there to comfort me through my problems, and in turn, my eyes started getting glossier. I clenched my jaw and looked away from the handsome creature. He sighed, "I'm not forcing you, but it'll be harder for everyone if you bottle these feelings up." he added.

I but my lower lips, _damn his old, knowing ass and his wise proverbs._

"My mom was..." I felt the tears well up, "she was the best person in the world... and," I sighed, moving away from the being so he wouldn't see me cry pathetically. I felt my throat tighten and my chest contract in hollowness. I sniffled and soon enough, Eric moved from behind me. _"Leisl,"_ he whispered, moving closer, his lips brushing my nape, causing goosebumps to form. _"You're too beautiful to hide."_ As he said those words to me, I broke out fully sobbing. All the sadness I had swept in a corner came pouring out and all my tension gave in, causing me to fall like puddy as I moved.

"Eric..." I groaned through sadness as I faced the vampire and buried myself in his arms. I continued.

"Shhhh..." he sealed me in his embrace, "I'm right here," he combed my hair and kissed my forehead. "You'll never have to face anything alone anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> DID  
> NOT  
> SPELL  
> PROOF  
> THIS  
> BYE  
> xxx


	14. This Is What It Means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm typos. I sorry. For. D. Typs. Of the Os  
> Thank you so much for reading and hanging in there.  
> Lol.  
> I tried.  
> BWHAHAHAHA  
> xxx

I was sitting on the kitchen table eating the pie my aunt left behind. Eric had felt my hunger and made me eat something, thus why I was whooshed down _with warning_ this time, thank all things good, and had the said vampire entwined in between my legs as he had me in his arms. I know this should feel weird, but it just felt _natural_ now, being with him felt natural and normal and **right**.

"You wanna bite?" I asked as I scooped up in a fork some well baked, hella fantastic Aunt Marie signature pie and pushed it close to the tall man's face. Eric chuckled, "Unless you're asking me to bite you, I'll pass, sweetness."

I felt my cheeks burn a bit at his words but could not help to laugh at his term of endearment, _"Sweetness?_ You're so corny!"

Eric laughed, "Well, it made you laugh so I don't care what you think."

I ate the pie of the silver wear I held and felt my chest tighten at his admission. This vampire is so... **_ugh,_** _what isn't he?_ I looked at him intently, placed the fork down, and then cupped his face. We kept silent as our eyes stayed locked on the other's. He was full of surprises. I smiled almost involuntarily. It was kind of _impressive_ how he kept it up. Eric leaned in and placed his lips on mine, impossibly gently. His hands secured me in my place, latching on his hips as if for dear life. I pulled him closer to me and tightened my legs around him. And as he deepened our kiss, I remembered something of importance and interest. I broke away with a pant and bit my lower lip to hold back a smile. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Eric knit his brows almost helplessly and slowly nodded, "Leisl, _I will_ wait for--" "No, no, not _that..._ I _owe_ you, Eric."

His eyebrows quirked up devilishly and he leaned in closer, _"Elaborate."_

I chuckled softly and turned away from him, "At the party, before you left... I made a deal with you, remember?" I turned back to him and saw that he did remember what I was talking about. That was obviously what the smirk on his lips testified to. "Carry on." he spoke, interest piqued. I rolled my eyes slightly with a chuckle but obliged, "I told you if you impressed me that night, I'd go on a date with you." I swear _I felt_ his heart flutter at those words. "And seeing you hadn't killed my family after... _my rejection,"_ I spoke carefully, "I guess I was pretty impressed."

Eric threw his head back a little in laughter, "My Leisl, the feelings are mutual."

It was my heart's time to flutter at his words. I shrugged slowly, _"Sooo,"_ I looked at him expectantly, "where are you taking me then?"

He looked at me for a moment then tucked stray hair behind my ear, _"Where would you like to go?"_ I groaned, "Really? You're one of _those_ people? I asked you first, Northman!"

He moaned sharply at my words and pushed himself against me, "I love it when you say my name like that, Wytnight." He kissed my forehead and hummed in contemplation, _"Sight seeing?"_ I turned to him and nodded in disagreement, "I'm too lazy to walk right now."

He chuckled, "That's not a problem if I carry you."

"I'm not a bag, Eric." I squinted my eyes at him. I found myself absent-mindedly fiddling my fingers dug into the being's golden hair as a moment of silence surrounded us. "I also don't want to go out to eat tonight because I am pooped with pie." I spoke, breaking my hands away from him as I ate one last bite of pie, making the vampire chuckled lowly.

He took the fact my the side of my face was turned to his advantage and pressed his lips on my ear, whispering "What about Fangtasia?"

I raised my brows at him, pushing him away. "Really? _That's_ your ideal place for a date?"

He gave a hearty laugh, "What? It's a popular establishment, plus no one would bother you there and you'd have free drinks all night, every night." I groaned, _"Thank you,_ but I am _never ever_ drinking again. _Ever."_ I spoke definitely, then resting my head on the crook of his neck in defeat as I recalled my drunken escapade. "Take me to a place where I can use this amazing dress I've been saving up for a fancy date." I muttered against his cool skin. This made the vampire turn to me and wrap his arms around me tighter. "And this dress, it suits you well?"

I chuckled at his choice of words. I pulled away to face him, his arms still around me, "It should. I made it myself."

He sucked in a breath sharply, "Show me?"

I nodded no as I closed my eyes in laughter, "Nah, I'd rather keep you in suspense until you think of a place you can take me where that attire's appropriate." He pursed his lips to that and quickly, he had his face dangerously close to mine. His lips ghosted over my skin, inching down from my jaw to my neck where his nose took in my scent. As he moaned and pulled me closer to his being by my waist, I felt my heart fall into a marathon and race as fast as horses. He tilted his head back in a certain angle and placed a gentle, consuming kiss on my neck causing goosebumps to pop out at the contact.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Describe it to me then." he compromised, referring still to the dress. I gulped when he kept his position. I felt myself start falling out of balance as he kept on pushing in closer, ever so slowly, and so my hands found their way to his nape, fingers automatically digging back into his hair.

"Its, well, it's... it's a floor length dress." I started to choke out. "It had beads and sequence." Eric's lips started raking down my neck to my collar bones. He hummed, moving an inch away from my pulsing body. The sound of his fangs popping out made me jolt up in a squeak. I grew nervous by the second but only found myself saying, _"and it's made out of chiffon,"_ instead of protesting to what the vampire might do. He pulled away abruptly, causing me to gasp, and the fangs that were out on full display were then retracted. "And this dress is red, I suppose? I've noticed you seem to really like red dresses."

I felt heat creep on up on my face, "It's... _blue_ actually."

"Blue?" He raised a brow. I kept silent and he started to laugh. He examined me with a smirk then huffed, _"Fuck_ it then. Do you want to go to a ball?"

I looked at him incredulously and he pursed his lips in a small smile, "What? Don't think I get invited to things like that?" I knit my brows and felt a smile replace the blush on my lips, "You're serious?"

"Would I ask you if I weren't? Do you want to go?" he repeated.

I sprang into life. "YES!" I squealed in enthusiasm out. "You're going to take me to a ball?" I repeated just for the sake of it

Eric looked at me, and I guess because of my question, he had second thoughts about his proposal. _Dammit._ He raised his chin and licked his lips slowly and thoughtfully, "I thought you said you were too lazy to walk, yet you're alright with dancing?" I squealed at what he said; it was him indirectly confirming that he _was taking me to the ball._ "Eric! Walking and dancing are two very different things."

"And _you_ like to _dance?"_ he knit his brows dubiously. "I remember the last time _we danced_ you were so stiff and uninterested I could've found a wall to be a better partner." he teased. I rolled my eyes and groaned a chuckle, "That was because you were vile and hateful then, not too much now. And I hate it when people make me dance with people for politics."

He examined my face and I bat my lashes at him. "Come _onnnn,"_ I pouted, "I want to pretend to be a princess and doll up like one for tonight."

Eric scoffed, "You don't need to pretend to be a princess, Leisl, because you are already a queen, _my queen_."

I pursed my lips into a smile and broke out into a fit of childish giggles. "Thank you, _sweetness."_ I pinched his cheeks, "My poor heart is swelling at your deceptive words." I chuckled. Eric looked me in the eyes with annoyance but before he could speak up, I beat him to it. "But I still _really_  do want to go to the ball. I'd actually like to have a date to one that I picked out and _want_ to dance with for once. And won't it be _extra nice_ to know that I gave you the honors of being that date?" I bribed the blonde vampire making him raise a single brow. "Come on, _pleeeeessse."_ I pestered, flaunting my famous puppy dog face. He groaned in annoyance, "You really want to go to a ball _that bad?"_

I gave him another incredulous look, "Uh, _yeah,_ dumdum. Can't you tell?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, well, you should know this ball is being held by a rich vampling in area five and of course as sheriff, I was invited. But it's vampire political, and I mean _political."_ he gazed at me sternly. "And quite frankly, I don't want scums of the night pining over you like desert."

I huffed, "But won't you be with me the entire time?"

He scoffed with raised brows, "As if I'd leave you in a room with even a man, that man being your damn brother."

I chuckled in full amusement, "Then I don't see what the dilemma is. You're, _like,_ the scariest thing on the planet, and it's not like I would try and make vampire pals there, or really anywhere to be honest." He looked at me with much intensity and soon his lips fell to a frown. "Leisl," he muttered sounding quite hurt, "I... _scare_ you?"

My mouth fell open, but I decided to speak in truth. _"You,"_ my breath hitched out involuntarily, "make me nervous and well, _yes,_ you're a pretty intimidating and scary being a vampire and all." His posture drooped but I captured his face in my hands, "But you don't scare me Eric, at least not in the way you did before. Now I'm mostly scared of you winning over my family or something, though I guess I shouldn't worry too much because you glamoured my aunt and Tommy would rather lick dirt than like you."

His face softened at my words, "Why would _that_ scare you?"

"Well... you told my aunt-and I quote- _'you are mine'_ \-- and, though that does makes me sound like a piece of property, you kind of just made us official which means you're going to have to meet my family and, knowing them, they'd eat you up for your looks, position, money, since you probably have earned a lot through out the centuries, and due to the fact your a vampire, _the vampire,_ the Eric Northman that started of our Wytnight family."

Eric spoke no retort in learning these things, instead as I spoke, he examined my face and tucked stray hair behind my ear. After so, he broke into a small, contented smile. "So should I get a suit?" He spoke not at all regarding my statement. I broke into a wide smile. _" **Yes!** "_ I squealed. With that, he picked me by the waist in a flash and placed me on the floor. I looked up at him as he smirked, "Be right back, baby." And with a gush of wind he was gone. Before running off to get ready, I smiled like an idiot at the fact Eric called me baby, then went off to take a quick shower, because hygiene people.

After taking a shower and drying off, I wore simple, black panties and went off to my vanity mirror to get my make-up done. I started with foundation, graciousness knows my eye bags have bags that need to be covered up. And as I coated my face with the expensive goop, I realized Eric could pop in my room any second and see me topless. I covered my breasts at the thought then glanced at the door. Shit, I should lock it. With my hands on my breasts, I very consciously tip-toed to the door. The moment I reached for the knob, the door swung open and there my lungs pushed out a squeal. I instinctively jumped to the side and hid behind the door, "ERIC, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING DRESSED HERE!" I spoke as I attempted to push the door closed.

He stuck his foot out so I couldn't close the door, "What? Can't I watch my dear Leisl get ready?"

I kicked his foot out, " **NO!** " _Fucking_ vampire.

 

Needless to say I rushed to get ready but ended thankfully up with decent [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/dd/5f/0d/dd5f0df2c52266f21f673f86b7b52a6b--hair-updo-sexy-braid.jpg) and [make-up](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5c/b2/11/5cb2111fd44e993a7f1ddf41b5ad0a4b--brown-eyeshadow-simple-eyeshadow.jpg) nonetheless. I had worn [golden stilettos](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8c/d2/0e/8cd20ec596c9252197424e7aaa70b0d0--shoes-high-heels-stilettos.jpg) that would make me look _average_ in height next to the gigantic vampire. All that's left was to just zip up my [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e6/03/89/e603898e0d3a733a7e61e61eb1100d69.jpg). You know the struggle. After multiple, and I mean _multiple_ changes in position in order to reach that certain part of the zipper at a certain angle, and frustrated whimpers, I finally conquered the task and thanked my lucky stars I wasn't sweating like a pig because of the intense activity I engaged in. Pairing the look up with some _shooting star_ like [earrings](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7c/08/2d/7c082d9479720ba43bc26410f8e1cdc4--jewelry-star-accessories-jewelry-earrings.jpg), and of course my mama's engagement ring, my look was finally complete and I was officially ready. I descended down the stairs with the plans of going to the living room where the vampire probably was nesting.

"Eric." I called out as I placed my hand on the stair's railing.

I took two but two steps down, then suddenly the vampire appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his face from expressionless burst into a look of surprise. He had his mouth agape and with a whoosh, he was in front of me, causing me to gasp because of the quick happening. He had his left leg in the step in front of him and his hands now on my waist.

_"Leisl, min drottning. Du glimmar som norrstjärnan som leder hemlösa sjömän hemma."_ He spoke breathlessly as he took one of my hands in his, proceeding to kiss my knuckles.

Though I had not a single clue what he said, I felt my cheeks burn at his actions and my stomach churn into a frenzy of fleeing butterflies. As his lips made contact with the back of my hand, his eyes never looking away from mine, he took a step forward and leaned closer to me, planting then a kiss on my lips; I found that mine had been parted this whole time. His hand caressed my cheek like it was so precious and so easily it would break. My hands went to his hips, fingers digging in between the belt of his pants and his cool skin. With a soft moan, he pulled away and looked at me with dark eyes. He gulped at the sight of me, panting and vulnerable, and with a chuckle, wiped the edge of my lips with the pad of his thumb. "Mustn't smear your good work, Leisl." he spoke in a deep voice with a playful undertone as he peered down at me. _Fucking_ vampire.

"What language was that?" I asked timidly, heart still racing and mind still spinning.

He smiled softly, "My mother tongue: _Swedish."_

"And what did you say?"

"Leisl," He caught a thin, stray lock of my hair in between his fingers, _"my queen."_ He, like he had grown accustomed to, then tucked the stray hair behind my ear and caught my cheek in his palm. _"You gleam like the north star that leads stray sailors back home."_

 

My heart skipped a beat, almost literally I felt, and I bit my lip, immediately turning away from him to cover my probably red as tomato face from the beautiful being, who was surprisingly a poet (though really, that shouldn't have surprised anyone; he probably was the damn sailor who first to used the north star to navigate back home).

He heaved a breath in between his teeth then clicked his tongue as his hand gently pushed me to look back at him. "No,  _sötma,_ what did I tell you? You are too beautiful to hide."

_"Suttma?"_ I weakly repeated, questioning its meaning.

He cocked his head with squinted eyes, "Hmm, not quite. _Sötma,_ _min kärlek._ Say it with me: _Sötma;[Sötma, min kärlek.](https://translate.google.com/m/translate#en/sv/sweetness%2C%20my%20love)"  ~~ **(get rekt, listen to this on google translate, it sounds nothing the way you're probably pronouncing it)**~~_

" _Sötma, min kärlek."_

He broke into pleased laughter. _"Perfekt."_ he muttered. "Just like you, my Leisl."

I blushed deeply once more. "But what did the words I say mean?"

" _'Sweetness'_ and _'sweetness, my love.'_ " My lips broke into a smile at his words, "You're so corny." I spoke in a whisper. He chuckled, "And yet you laugh every time."

* * *

 

"If you feel even the slightest bothered, don't worry, I will sense it and rip the head of whoever dares cause you unease." Eric spoke flatly as he escorted me out of the car he bought along for tonight. His words made me feel both nervous and relieved. "But do not hesitate to speak up nevertheless, Leisl." He added and I nodded. "It's the blood that does that right? I mean, it's not a vampire thing. They won't feel what I do?"

He clenched his jaw. "The blood indeed allows me to feel exactly what you do, but vampires can sense human emotions, no matter how young; it's a predatory instinct and so certain smells can indicate certain emotions if the vampire knows well enough how to distinguish them."

I huffed. So yeah, there was no way I could hide my heart's thumping, basically. "Do you want to leave?" Eric spoke as he pressed his lips against my ear. I turned to him the looked around; there already had been vampires looking at us. "Won't they hold a grudge if you suddenly just-" _"Fuck_ their grudges. We can have a ball in my house, and in that way, I get to keep all this to myself." the vampire spoke, securing his hands on either side of my waist.

I smiled then bit my lip. "No. We're already here catching everyone's attention; we might as well give them a show." I spoke, placing my hands on the tall creatures shoulders, raising a brow as I ran my hands down his arms, ending with grasping his hands. "Hmm, this was custom made." I inferred.

He chuckled slightly and nodded, "Jealous someone else's hands were feeling me up and not yours?" I snorted. "Nah, but your tailor is a crafty mother _fucker."_ I admired making the vampire throw his head back in laughter. I disregarded his laughter and continued observing his custom [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/72/d1/2b72d1ae447f69c7ae2e9860a0ce2f74.jpg), digging into his jacket finding that the brand read Armani. _I knew it._

"Ooh, _should_ we go?" The blonde raised a brow and stepped closer, pulling me as well as I re-buttoned his jacket. "Yeah, _we should."_ I spoke flatly, pulling him towards the entrance of the place, making the thousand year old whimper like one that was five. _"You knew what I meant."_

 

We were now inside of the venue which was called the Chelsea Manor apparently, my cousin would be delighted. I had my arm linked in Eric's and the moment we traveled deep enough into the place, a vampire appeared out of air in front of us, causing me tighten my grip on Eric's arm. He seemed to have seen him coming as his arm prevented me from walking any further before that point. _"Sherrif_ Northman." A vampire with black hair and blue spoke respectfully to the not too tall compared to him vampire.

"Andrew Chelsea." Eric noted.

"That indeed I am." He noted, then turning to me, "And may I ask who you are, milady?" His eyes gleamed in interest as he peered at me. "She is mine." Eric growled.

Andrew Chelsea turned to Eric, "I should hope so, but I did not ask you, Sheriff."

Eric threw him a testing look but the man did not back down. I decided to cut both them some slack and gathered my confidence, "Leisl Wytnight." I held out a hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you mister Chelsea." The vampire snapped his head back to me and smiled softly, "Call me Andrew." He spoke, taking my hand. But instead of shaking it, he attempted to kiss it. Thankfully, I pulled my hand away from him just before he could cause anything and nodded at him before excusing myself and Eric away from the predicament.

At first Eric wouldn't budge, but with a soft whimper, he turned to me in concern then with a glare, he whooshed us off to the dance floor. His hands were on my waist and my hands were on his shoulders automatically.

"I'm going to fucking rip his head off." He muttered, glaring at the vampire from afar.

I whined, "Eric-" "YOU ARE MINE." He dismissed my protest, silencing me in an instant. I clenched my jaw and tightened my hold on him, my body stiffed up as well. He sensed my discomfort and sighed. He pulled me closer to him and started swaying to the sound of live classical music that was sounding through the spacious place. _"Leisl."_ I turned away from him. "You don't understand me when I say these words." he muttered like a misunderstood child that had been scolded.

I turned to him, his eyes soft and sorry. "Then help me understand, Eric."

As we continued gliding smoothly through the music, Eric licked his lips and repeated his words, but more calmly this time. "You are mine." He stated, "and by vampire law no one else it to touch you, or feed on you, or do anything I do not approve of, especially not the things you don't."

I clenched my jaw, "Feed on me?" I questioned with a gulp. Eric looked at me, expressionless, "Yes. But as I said I will wait, and I won't do anything you don't want me to." I found myself raising my brows at his words, "But you want to, you want to feed on me?"

"I am a vampire. I'm sure I've told you how divine you smell."

My heart raced and Eric clenched his jaw. "I won't ever hurt you." He muttered in reassurance. I nodded frantically, "I know." I squeaked, "But that doesn't mean this doesn't make my stomach churn." I admitted. He tucked my hair behind my ear and nodded. After a moment of silence between us, that was when I realized Eric and I stopped dancing. I looked up at him and my lips parted. He looked at me with caution as words finally left my mouth. "Eric." He looked at me expectantly. "We should just," I looked around the room as I dug my fingers in his hair, "dance."

He smiled weakly but proceeded to lead our dance.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight."

He smiled as we walked up to my front door. "You're welcome, little one." he chuckled as he set my on my feet from his arms where I was carried bridal style. I was barefoot, by the way, which was why he had called me little. My heels were in my hands, allowing me relief from the ache they caused me. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not little, you're just a terrifying viking s'all." I yawned.

He chuckled as he placed his hand on my waist, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay."

I chuckled, "I don't don't want you stay, I just don't want you to... burn." I yawned before I finished my sentence. He chuckled at my actions, "Well, my Leisl, you should probably sleep." he playfully pat my head, "Children should get lots of sleep i  order to grow tall and strong."

I groaned but let him tease me for I was too tired to defend my dignity. "Go dig a hole, vampire." I spoke flatly as I broke away from him, opening my front door and stepping inside, throwing my heels lazily behind the entrance.

Eric chuckled, "I love you too, Leisl." he spoke softly. I snapped my head back at him and saw he had a soft smile and an expectant look on his face. Walking back to him, I placed my hands on his cheeks, "I love you too, Eric." I repeated. His curved lips now were on mine and my body burst into fiery electricity. His hands guided me closer to his firm body as he pushed himself closer, deepening our kiss. His hand were on my waist holding me right where I needed to be. My stars, he knew how to kiss. I don't want this to end. And as much as I didn't want it to, I had to breathe. I broke away, frantically trying to catch my breath. I looked at him with my hazy and sleepy eyes. "Eric," I bit my lower lip, "I don't want you too, but you have to go."

He chuckled lowly and kissed my nose, "Tomorrow, Leisl. I'll be back before you know it."

"Good." I spoke flatly, proceeding to laugh. He joined in for a moment, but then broke away from me. I sighed at the cool air now wrapping around me. I walked into my house and looked at the tall blonde ensuring I get in safely. He may be viscous, but he is quite the gentleman. "Goodnight, Eric." I spoke before closing the door.

He smiled and nodded, "Goodnight." 


	15. Read My Lips: She's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's been a while but here it is  
> I myself got fucked over by this plot twist  
> I cant even  
> Sorry for typos  
> Love youuuu  
> xxx

"Bye bye, my baby boys." I cooed at my nephews as I smothered the three of them with kisses. They broke away and make hurling noises. I simply laughed them off.

"Boys, you know it's rude to do puking noises." My brother scolded his children.

I brushed that off, "It's fine." I chuckled, "They'll just end up getting a lot more kisses!" I blurted out and tried to grab them, but sadly they were too quick and got to squeal and run away. I laughed and turned to my brother. "Goodnight."

"Are you sure you don't need a ride, I-" "It's fine, Tommy. Really. Now go get your boys rounded up. Kiss them goodnight for me will ya, without them I would've never survived. I cannot believe planning a funeral would be this stressful." I walked off with a wave. "Say goodnight to Rosie for me."

"I will. Be safe." Thomas pointed seriously. I nodded with a chuckle and made my leave.

 

From my brother's mansion, I then walked down the well light but still dark and empty street, feeling a tad bit of regret that I didn't take up that offer for a ride. I huffed, _commit, idiot._  I relaxed a bit, well at least everyone else gets some well needed rest from this stressful day. My stars know how much more stressful tomorrow will be, seeing that we'll be going over mama's will. Shit, and the fact we have to-- _"Now, my dear,_ I do believe it is inappropriate for a fine and fair lady like you to be walking in the middle of the night unaccompanied." a suave voice spoke, causing me to gasp and cut my train of thought off short.

I turned to whom the chilling sound came from and was met with a tall vampire, but not at all the blonde one I was accustomed to. _"Mr. Chelsea."_

"Milady Wytnight," he caught my hand and kissed it. I grimaced at the act and quickly pulled my hand away. "No need for these formalities, sir."

"Then call me Andrew and I'll call you Leisl."

I pursed my lips in a soft smile and nodded. He smiled softly and walked uo next to me, "Might I ask why a lady is walking home unaccompanied?"

I chuckled a huff, "Times-a-changin', Andrew. I've been walking myself home since the ripe, whole age of sixteen." He looked at me with wide eyes, as if, appalled by my admission. "And you've not at least a brother to guide you back home safely?" I chuckled as I turned to him, "I don't need a guide, and my brother has a wife and children with another one on the way. I don't want to bother him; I'm more than capable of going back myself anyway."

He pursed his lips softly at my remark, "My, what an independent woman you are. Though, now I know you are to walk in darkness alone, I take it upon myself to at least make your travel a little less lonely."

I turned to him, not really wanting him to know where I lived... which reminds me, "Uh, so did you just happen to pass by?" I tried to play it off with no trace of malice in my words. He smiled, "By fate we meet together this night. I travel slowly like this when I need to think. Though I admit, I smelled bit of you which is why I headed off this way 'stead of another."

I clenched my jaw and showed a smile, "I see. But as I said, I don't need a guide."

"I am not guiding you; I know not where you reside. I'm merely walking you off to where you are off to out of chivalry."

I looked to my feet then turned back to him. He seemed genuine, his handsome face showed no signs of treachery, but there was just something I didn't like about him. There was a feeling I got from him, a bad feeling I could not shake. For some reason, his glossy and voluminous hair seemed like the kind that would lie, and his sparkling blue eyes seemed like the kind that would have you fall in love just to be able to leave. I remained unsettled but pushed it down in my stomach, praying he wouldn't notice. But when I sighed, my lungs betrayed me and my breath hitched. Andrew's brows perked up at this, and he chuckled lowly. "Am I really _that_ terrifying to you?"

I knit my brows and suddenly found that he was walking towards me with dark eyes. His entire demeanor shifted in that instant. My heart pounded but I stood my ground. He was testing if i'd flee if he charged at me, I knew this tactic well enough. He smirked once we met eye to eye. "My, you're an elegant dessert aren't you? And here I thought you weren't worthy to be courted, that it would be appropriate to just," he flaunted his fangs with a click, _"eat you up."_

In a sudden, I was pinned against a tree, hands held together over my head by one hand. I looked away from the predator but he caught my eyes and he spoke, "You, my dear, are now _mine."_  

And as if a haze enveloped me, I found my lungs release a instinctive sigh. My lips took the words from my head and spoke in content recognition, _"I... am now... yo-"_ But with a gush of wind, a thud and a growl, my vampire was taken from me and was held by a tall, blonde captor. "YOU _FUCKING_ INSECT!"

I ran to Andrew's aid. "LET GO OF HIM, ERIC!"

Eric turned to me, scoffing, "He's a good as dead, Leisl. If you don't want to see me rip his head off, look the other way."

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM, ERIC!" I shouted for the life, well un-life, of the vampire hanging against a tree due to Eric's firm grip. I ran towards the vampire and pulled his shoulder. "Let go of him, Eric! He is my vampire and you will not hurt him!"

Eric snapped his head to me, tightening his grip on Andrew's neck. He popped out his fangs just as my dark haired, blue eyed Adonis did. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Andrew chuckled, then choked up in them as the monstrous blonde tightened again his grip. "She's _mine_ now."

 _"I am his!"_ I shouted in confirmation, still trying to pry Eric away from my vampire.

In that instant, Eric turned to me slowly in full disbelif. For a moment, you'd believe he was weakened by my words. But then quickly, thick, gooey blood scattered all around. It was mostly on Eric's head and torso, but I was not safe from the literal blood bath. I screeched in horror of the happening, partially because I had never seen anyone die, much less a vampire, and partially because Eric had just killed my Andrew Chelsea, the vampire I belonged to.

My high pitched screech made Eric screw his eyes shut in irritation. Good, you _fucking_ murderer. But then my back was pushed against the ground, hands pinned above my head by one hand yet again, and another clamped my mouth shut. "Leisl." Eric snarled as tears rolled down my face and as I tried to wrangle out of his clutch. I continued to screech against his hand. "LEISL!" Eric shouted out but I paid no attention to him. His blue eyes peered into mine and he breathed out calmy, "You will forget he ever glamoured you, everything he glamoured into you will fade into nothing." Eric spoke, pathetically, _helplessly._ I then chuckled against his hand, and soon Eric removed his hand from my mouth. "You _fucker,_ you can't glamour me, remember?" He pulled his head back with wide eyes and dawned upon his face a look of pure horror.

* * *

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Eric kicked the door down and shouted out with no tolerance whatsoever for the creatures in Fangtasia. I was on his shoulders in a fireman's carry so he could minimize my movements. Pam raised a brow at us as humans and vampires fled the establishment in full fear over the blood stained man.

"This is the second time you made our customers leave over her." she spoke in distaste. Eric ignored the comment and placed me on top of a table, as if I was a frog to be dissected. The viking pinned me by my wrists over head, _"Don't move."_ he spat harshly, infuriated. That made me move twice as much as I intended to, legs swinging around like fish out of water. Pam chuckled at this, "She's cute when she's trying to upset you."

Eric glared at his progeny, "Glamour her, Pam."

"What?" she and I spoke in surprise; it was hard to say which one of us was more, but we were both very surprised indeed. Pam raised a brow and scanned my now still body, not really needing Eric to speak up again.

 _"Fuck,_ why can't you glamour her?" Pam spoke flatly, hesitant about what she was told to do, though she was inching closer to still do it.

"That's exactly why: I can't." Eric spoke, cocking his head to the side. Pam's parted slightly, and from stillness, I started trying to break free again. I tried and tried, but then in a flash Pam was on top of me, holding my lower body down, staring me in the eyes. "What do you want me to make her do?" Pam smirked wickedly.

"Make her forget everything that was glamoured in her." The older blonde stated to the younger. Pam knit her eyebrows curiously, but did just as her maker said, knowing full well that she wasn't going to get any answers from Eric if he didn't want to give them. She stared into my eyes and I felt my heart pound, "Tell me, what exactly was glamoured into you, Wytnight?"

"I am his." my tongue rolled out. Eric's blood was still, both relieved and outraged by the power his progeny held over me, twice that to learn I was indeed glamoured. Pam raised a brow, _"Whose?"_

"Andrew Chelsea."

Pam pulled away, and I felt my lungs release the air that it seemed involuntarily to suppress. I blinked rapidly and tried to get out of their grip again. "I AM HIS, NO ONE ELSES!" I found myself blurting.

"Shut up." Pam silenced. I obliged immediately. "You will forget everything that was glamoured into the pretty little head of yours." Pam spoke out in the same sultry tone he always had. The invisible haze around me faded and I looked up at Pam then turned to Eric, _"Fuck. That was trippy_. Please get off of me now."

Pam raised a brow, "Whose are you?"

I blinked, was she really going to make me do this. I stuttered at the two expectant vampires. "Not that pyscho Andrew Chelsea's, that's for sure."

Pam chuckled a scoff and got off the table, _"Good enough for me."_

 

I attempted to get up from the surface I lay, but I was still being held down by Eric. I turned to him as he looked down at me from over-head. "Uh... Eric, you can let me go now."

He looked at me and moved closer, "Leisl, say you are mine."

I gulped and clenched my jaw, "Don't worry Eric... _I am yours."_ I mumbled underneath him, feeling my cheeks slightly burn. Obviously, Pam still heard this and chuckled in amusement. Eric let me go and growled. I huffed and sat up quickly as thrown pieces of furniture came crashing down against a wall. I covered my ears and shouted, asking him to stop and calm down. Pam laughed, "He's not gonna until he wants to."

"LEISL!" Eric shouted out just as a table broke against the ground. He was instantly in front of me, _"take of your clothes."_

My heart stopped, and my limbs curled up in instinct, _"Eric."_ I whispered in fear. Upon hearing this, Eric's face softened and he clenched his jaw. He pulled away, "I was just checking. This way I'd be sure that I can't glamour you."

Pam cut in, _"And why is that exactly?"_

"Do you think I'd be _fucking_ worked up IF I KNEW?" Eric spat out quickly.

"Eric." I muttered under breath. He turned to me and I wiped my bloody face, still a little nervous because of what happened. " _Can I go home?"_

"I'll take you." He spoke, marching towards me and carrying me off the table, at least that's what I had originally thought he was doing, but no, instead he carried me all the way out, calling out that Pam clean up his mess to which she rolled her eyes to.

"I can walk you know." I mumbled like a helpless child.

"I don't want you to walk at night anymore." Eric replied.

 

The tension in the air was thick, so I thought to cut the moment of silence with an attempt joke, "But what if I need to go to the bathroom?" Eric looked down on me, acknowledging that I was trying to make him laugh. He didn't instead he continued on and spoke flatly, "Tough _fucking_ luck then, I'm going to have to carry you there too."


	16. In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOP  
> guess who spell proofed this  
> not me  
> no one did  
> AHAHHAHHAHHAAHAH *cries*  
> i'm sorry  
> i love you  
> byyyeee  
> xxx

 

"Eric, you can put me down now." I pursed my lips and waited. Turning to me, the _helpless woman_ still snuggled against his chest in his arms, he raised a brow and nodded, "I don't want to."

"I'm in my house! I'm safe here. You're the only vampire I have ever given an invitation to." I muttered with knit brows and a pout making Eric knit his brows at me in the same manner. "Are you sleepy?"

"I am not sleepy at all, Eric." I said, cocking my head to a side. He only looked at me when I admitted that. Peering down at me, he said, "Stay at home tomorrow." I pulled my head back and nodded in disagreement, pulling my arms of his torso, crossing them over my chest, "I can't I have to help finalize my mother's will." I spoke quite sourly.

"You'll be with your brother the whole time."

I blew hair that was sticking on the blood on my face, "Eric, vampires can't get to me during the day."

"That's not what I asked."

"I will," I huffed out. With a soft nod, Eric then put me back on my feet and I smiled at him in return. "Finally. Thank you." I said with a grunt and a chuckle, looking up at him as he looked down on me with soft eyes. He placed a hand on the right side of my face, and with the pad of his thumb, he wiped off some of the blood on my lips. His other hand claiming my other cheek, he then knit his brows softly and nodded, _"Good."_ All of a sudden, his head sank down to my height and his lips captured mine. He, in a flash, caught my waist and pulled me against him, in turn, deepening the kiss. He effortlessly pulled me off the ground and had me straddling his hips. Suddenly, I felt a wall against my back and my hands found their way to the vampire's nape. It felt hazy and blissful, I really didn't want it to end but unlike him, I had to breathe. I pushed him away, and violently inhaled deeply. "Hold your horses." I heaved and looked down at him for he had me high up against my wall.

"Leisl," he spoke as if he was pleading. In that instant, I felt the familiar want,  _the need_ , Eric had and my stomach instantly acquired a swarm of butterflies. I hufffed out shakily and looked away, only to look back at him and play the moment off, "We should take a shower."

One of Eric's eyebrows quirked up and he slightly smirked at that, "We should."

I chuckled out a scoffed and nodded in disagreement, "I have two showers in separate bathrooms, Eric." His slight smile melted away into a full on pout, "Well you're no fun."

I chuckled, "That's the way things are, _blondie."_ I then pushed myself off and jumped off the man that begrudgingly released me. "Can I at least help you out of your horrible clothes."

I raised a brow, "What are you calling horrible? I worked hard on this piece!" He nodded and chuckled, "I meant they're horrible because they're soaked in scumbag." he smiled sourly. I nodded in the same manner and walked up the stairs slowly. "The shower by the kitchen has everything you need. Soap, shampoo, towel, moisturizer, bath salt, herbal balm, you name it. Try not to make a mess, and if you do, please clean it up, _babe."_

Eric smiled smugly, _"Babe?"_ He repeated making me laugh and throw my head back. "What, I was just trying it out. Don't like it? Fine."

He nodded quickly with pursed lips, "No, no, I like it... _babe._ Okay, _babe._ Whatever you say, _babe._ Goodnight, _babe._ Love you, _babe._ It's so disgustingly this century and I'm all _fucking_ for it, _babe."_ he spoke with amused chuckles. I nodded in whole-hearted disapproval but could not keep back the giggles brewing inside me. "You know what, I'm so over babe."

"No, no, no, you are never going to live this down." He said pointing me as he walked away. "Now go take a shower, babe."

I cringed laughing and climbed upstairs, "Don't ever call me that again!"

 

I stepped into my heaven on earth, the hot shower that enabled me to clean myself up and scrub the ick on my skin. With a pleased moan, I closed my eyes and titled my head back, allowing my hair and skin to be rinsed off by dreamy, steamy running water. I massaged my scalp with shampoo and sighed at the intoxicating smell it produced. I never imagined vampire blood would smell so bad. After I washed my body off with equally intoxicating bath soap and winced when my hand went over my left shoulder. I turned and saw I had a deep cut there. I knit my brows at the sight of it, I wonder where I got it.

After cleaning myself up, I moved into my bedroom and headed to my drawer. Due to the shiver that ran down my spine, I wore my favorite over-sized, knit sweater, one that my mother made, and matching orange underwear, and started drying my hair off. So as I sat on the chair by my vanity, towel wiping my soaked hair, I looked for the sky blue pyjama pants I had thrown somewhere here. Dammit, I was such a slob sometimes.

Okay, most times too, but I'm mostly lazy.

"You were quite noisy in the bathroom, _babe_." A voice suddenly spoke up from behind me, making me squeak and quickly reshuffle in my chair. I turned to Eric's reflection on the mirror and my mouth slightly parted at the sight of him. He had a tiny, mini-skirt like sized, towel barely clinging on his lips and to top it off he had a smug grin on his face. "You know it took a lot for me not to barge in and make you moan out my name is ecstasy."

I slapped a hand on a side of my face and shook my head in disapproval, not even acknowledging his lewd comment, "What are you doing with such a tiny towel?"

He raised a brow and laughed, "It was the only available towel downstairs. And here I thought you wanted to see me like this."

I sighed frantically and dropped my towel on my lap, then reaching out for the biggest piece of clothing I could find. But as I leaned over, the towel hanging on me was suddenly snatched away. I whipped my head to the side and saw Eric with a pleased smile, shamelessly examining my exposed legs. I jolted away and hid myself behind my chair, "What the hell, Eric."

He chuckled and nodded to the mirror, "I can still see you."

With a quick look and a groan, I positioned myself in an angle he wouldn't see me and pulled my sweater down to my knees. He nodded in disapproval with a deep laugh, his hands placed on his hips where the low towel hung, but now reached past his knees.  "What's wrong? Shouldn't we equally be covered? And here I thought to get a larger towel wrapped around me, should I--" "No, keep it, _fucker."_

He burst out in another fit of laughter and slowly walked towards me, "I can _fuck_ you if you like."

I pulled back with a disgusted frown, and headed off to my cabinet, all the while still pulling my stretchy sweater down. I then rummaged through my wasteland of clothes and felt a gush of wind behind me, indicating Eric was probably eyeballing the sweater that was now running up to its original length. So I grabbed pink, knee length balloon shorts and quickly wore them. In comfort now, I then non-frantically searched for the larger jogging pants I mistakenly took home one day. I think it was an order never picked up.

I attempted to throw to his face, but his darn vampire senses were too quick so he caught them way before contact. "Is this supposed to be mine?"

"Sure, it was an order never picked up so you can have it."

Eric eyed item then turned to me, "I'm not wearing this."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters," he stretched it by its waistband and put it by his hips, "the man this was made for was quite thicker than I am. And I don't want you to wear those ugly shorts."

I sighed and placed a hand on my hip, "What is it with you and attacking my clothes?"

"It's just simply because I don't want you in any." he smirked.

"Eric, just put the damn pants on."

"Then take the damn short off, Leisl."

_"No."_

"Then _I'll_ take this damn towel off and-" "FINE!  _Damn it!"_

Eric smiled in satisfaction as I begrudgingly removed my shorts, leaving me in a sweater in a length just covering my butt. I then threw the shorts at him, which he swiftly caught and threw back quicker, that ended up on my face. With a huff, I snatched the shorts away and saw Eric with deeply knit brows, annoyed at the pants clearly not for him. On top of the fact he wrapped the waistband's lace around him and tied it up in a big knotted bow, it was extremely baggy and barely even reached his ankles. He grumbled, "This fellow was a sad little fat ass."

I held back a laugh, "Not all of us can be a viking, _viking."_

"But it would kill him to exercise, it'd actually do the opposite." he spoke with annoyance as I then was swept up my feet and placed on the bed. He wasn't next to me, but then quickly was or rather he was underneath me, as I was pull on his lap. He sealed me in his arms, lips pressed against my nape, "You don't mind me burning your clothes, right?"

"What?" I turned to him with wide eyes.

"I burnt our bloody clothes." "Eric, I swe-" "It wasn't like you'd ever get the blood off it."

I huffed and leaned back next to him, making him chuckle softly, "Sorry, babe." I groaned in annoyance, "Please stop it with that."

"But you're cute when you're annoyed," he mumbled against my skin, causing goosebumps to form. "I will rescind your damn invitation." He grunt and held me tighter, "You're no fun."

I turned to him, pinching his cheek, "You said that already." I moved off him and then dug myself into the sheets. "I need to get some shut eye now," I held my arm out, "ya' wanna cuddle?" He smiled softly, then scooped me into his arms, engulfing me in his large form, protecting me from the night. "I don't want you out at night, Leisl."

I huffed, "Eric, just because you found out other vampires can glamour me doesn't mean it hasn't been like that before."

"But I have to at least find out why the _fuck_ that is before you go skipping around under the moonlight."

"What's the big deal? Shouldn't it be a good thing there's one less vampire who can glamour me, or are you just annoyed it had to be you."

"Leisl," he turned to me, "You know I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do." he tucked hair behind my ear, "Not when I can make you beg for it."

I shoved his chest, "Well, harty-har-har."

"Go to sleep, your exhaustion's exhausting me." He pushed my head against his chest. His hand pushed the sleeve up my arm and I turned to see him smearing blood on the wound I just found. It disappeared before my eyes and I dropped my head with a sigh, "That's seriously trippy."

"Not as trippy if you took in more of my blood."

"What would happen if I took in your blood?"

"Let's just say you'd be hyper-aware and be _begging_ for me." I groaned and pushed him, "Stop it with that." He laughed, "What? I answered with the truth."

* * *

_"Eric."_

_"Thomas."_ Both men regarded each other sternly. Eric knit his brows and inhaled, "Where's Leisl? I thought you were finalizing you mother's will." Thomas crossed his arms, "We are, but she's not here."

"Then where the _fuck_ is she?" Eric spat out. With a gush of wind, he was gone and in the same way, he was back, and pissed. Thomas chuckled at that, a smug expression on his face, "I thought vampires were good trackers." The taller blonde glared at him, "I. Am." he then turned to the people spread out in the living room, there were at least ten of them. "Those are all the lawyers in your family that think they have a say in your mother's wealth." The tense look spread on the man's face bought serenity to the vampire's, "I never really did like the smell of shark and crocodile."

Silence ensued between them and Eric stabbed through it, "What? Are we going to longingly stare into each other's eyes."

Thomas raised his brows and pursed his lips, "It's good to know you aren't blood bonded with my sister."

"Who ever said I wasn't?"

Thomas wanted to snarl. "Hey-... _Tommy,"_ but a voice spoke out instead. Eric knew that smell. "Alcide." the man that was greeted, greeted back simply. "Where's this wall you want me to fix up?"

"Two doors down the kitchen, outside, by the garden."

"And the chandelier?"

"Upstairs, you can't miss it."

He nodded, "Alright. I'll get to it then."

 

"She won't be back til later." Thomas tried to shoo him away.

"And why is that, exactly?"

Thomas rolled his eyes upon hearing that, "For starters, once my Aunt and cousin team up in stealing her, they hardly bring her back."

Eric raised a brow, "You mean your Aunt Marie?"

"Yes, well-- how do you know that?"

Eric chuckled and nodded his head in disapproval, "Boy, the amount of things you think I know isn't even the tip of the iceberg." Just then, the vampire turned to the left and  sensed the familiarity of the woman from afar, moving at a speed she would only have if she was on a car. Eric turned back to the older Wytnight and clicked his tongue with a wink.

He waited on the front porch and pursed his lips at the sight of the car that was now pulling over.

 

"I thought I told you I didn't want you out at night." Eric grunted as I exited the car, my smile slowly melting away. I looked at him and knit my brows, "Eric, you're here." I spoke in a cheery tone.

"Eric  _Northman?"_ my aunt Marie smiled out his name.

Eric, who had no interest in striking up a conversation, looked at her quickly then turned to me with a angry look, "I am here, Leisl. No FUCKING shit." he spat out, making my cousin, who came out of the back seat after me, grip my hand in fear.

I turned to her and nodded in disagreement, "He's barky but harmless. Get inside with your mama."

Chelsea looked at me and nodded slowly, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her away in haste.

"Barky but harmless?" Eric spoke slowly with annoyance. "It's like," he stalked forward in the slowest way possible, "you want me," in a flash he pushed me against the car, _"fuck_ your brains out." Eric growled, pulling me against him, making me gasp.

"Eric."

"You  _fucking_ started it, sweetheart."

I raised a brow, gaining some sort of confidence, "At least you didn't call me babe."

With a groan and a laugh, Eric moved away and nodded in disapproval. "I will though," he spoke catching my chin,  _"make love to you."_

My jaw dropped, I let out a stutter and felt my cheeks burn like a thousand suns. Eric broke into a wide smile and fully amused laughter. He was laughing so hard, in fact, he had thrown his head back and clutched his stomach. "You are a vision, Wytnight."

I crossed my arms and clenched my jaw, "I'm rescinding your invitation to this house, that's what I am." I spat, pushing past hit, hitting his arm along the way. I then strut up the stairs and headed up to the front door. But the same sound of laughter resounded and soon Eric was in front of me, and soon I was over his shoulder. "Nice try, little girl, but you don't live here and _we're_ going _out."_


	17. The Realization

  

"Eric, I swear to-" "The angrier you get, the longer I'll want to keep you over my shoulder." The thick headed vampire cut me off with a flat tone, making me wince. "I'm wearing a skirt for _fuck's_ sake, can you at least carry me decently?"

Eric halted walking, then quickly, I was repositioned in his arms, bridal style. "Happy, Leisl?" The blonde smirked, making me raise a single brow. _"Not entirely."_

Eric walked forward, "I'll take what I can get."

 

"Where the heck are you even taking me?"

"I am extremely disturbed by the fact I cannot glamour you," Eric stated, making me scoff as he walked down the dim lit street walk. "So...?" I groaned out.

"So, we're going to the library to read out your condition." he started, causing anger bubble within me, "You--" _"MY **CONDITION**?_ Oh so it's _my_ fault you can't hypnotize me into stripping my clothes off?" Then all of a sudden, he stopped walking and I was quickly put to my feet. He had a brow raised and a poker face on that then melted into an amused smirk.

The hands he had on my shoulders traveled down to either of my wrists where he then pulled me close to him with raised brows. "Honey, if I wanted to, and I mean **_really_** wanted to, I could've let all my desires take control of my actions and would've _fucked_ you the moment you walked in my bar. There and then you're sweet virgin smell would've been eternally tainted by me." Eric spoke, through the arrogant look on his face, in nonchalance just to prove a point, and not so much to scare me. But obviously, with him being  _so good_ with words, I grew tense then I pulled my wrists away from his clutch forcefully.

Eric chuckled at that and caught my wrist once more, only to have me pull away again.

I then begrudgingly walked away with my arms crossed and face scrunched up in annoyance, causing the vampire to chuckle. In a flash, I was swept off my feet, making me release a squeak as Eric made a face thrown in my direction, with me in his arms, once again in bridal style. I groaned and tightened my cross arms, not bothering to hold onto him though a voice in my head wanted to make sure I wouldn't be dropped. It wasn't like the idiot was going to drop me anyway.

"Put me down, vampire." 

Eric rasped out a dark laugh, "Not. A. Chance. Human." He looked at me with once again an annoyingly amused glimmer in his eyes. I scoffed, a pout staying on my lips. Oddly then, as the blonde chuckled, he then planted a kiss on my cheekbone, making me grimace and whip my head away from him. I grumbled, "Disgusting oaf."

He knowingly heard that and countered, "Endearing teacup," and placed another kiss on the same spot.

 

"Okay, you can put me down now." I stated in annoyance the moment Eric made his way inside the library. If you can recall, I inherited one from my father, and this happened to be just the one which was why I didn't feel all to bothered by the fact the careless creature effortlessly forced open the locked front doors with one swift move, since he'd only ever really have to answer to me about it.

"You moron, you'll pay for that." Eric turned to me with a laugh, _"Ooooh,_ I'm trembling."

I rolled my eyes and nodded in disagreement, "Idiot, I meant literally. Put me down!" I then proceeded to wrangle around, which was why Eric, still fucking amused, put me down. "Oh of course I will, baby. I'll buy the whole damn place for you, if you'd like."

In this moment, it was my turn to throw my head back and laugh obnoxiously. Then quickly I halted and placed my hands on my hips, _"No you can't."_

He saw that as a challenge which was my he stepped forward and raised a brow, "I can too buy this place," he cocked his head, "and now _I will."_

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'm sure you could just  _glamour_ it out of the deed holder's hand, _right,_ Eric?" I laughed.

And as quickly as he moved, he instantly understood what I was getting at, which was why his eyes darkened and his hands found their way to my waist. He licked his lips and leaned in slowly, "Leisl, Leisl, Leisl, there are other ways things from you." Once he was close enough that our noses touched, he then breathed out, "Don't distract me when I read." Then quickly, he pulled away, walked past me but pulled me along with him by my hand.

 

He sat me down and pointed, "Sit." He walked away and quickly came back with a high stack of books in his arms. He placed them on the table in front of me and sat down on a chair to my left. He quickly grabbed one of the books and read the pages the way a human would scan through them. It didn't take long from him to push that book away and start on the other. I knit my brows at him and placed an elbow on the surface before me, chin resting in my place.

He didn't need to look at me to know I was looking at him. "You could try to be less obvious about being madly in love with me." I chuckled out in a scoff and nodded in disagreement, "It's not that, vampire, it's--" "Oh, but you  _are_ madly in love with me?" he teased, raising his brows as he turned to me. He nodded, "Good to know." I rolled my eyes and huffed, "I just didn't peg you to be a books kind of person. I don't know, I'd find it more believable if you interrogated the whole world instead of reading."

He chuckled at that, "Yes, I do that, but reading is far simpler, and I don't want people to know about you."

I knit my brows, "Okay... but, like, so what  _you_ can't glamour me, doesn't that kind of mean maybe some other vampires out there also can't glamour me, and isn't that a good thing."

"Leisl, it means you're different, and different is extremely arousing for vampires who are tired of redundant human nature."

I huffed at that and nodded, then grabbing a book, thinking I could pass the time by reading whatever he was. But then I knit my brows, "What language is this?"

Eric blinked and glanced at the page I was trying to decipher, "Ancient Norse." he stated, making me pull my head back.

"WHAT? Why is this in the library; _how?_ It should be in a museum or something."

Eric chuckled as he flipped through the pages of the book in his hand, "Ah, Leisl, you may be deed holder, but this library is where I dumped some of the books I've acquired across the centuries."

"Okay, but how is there a _book_ on Ancient Norse? I'm pretty sure paper wasn't a thing."

Eric huffed and rolled his eyes, _"Vampire. Remember?"_

"Wait, are you saying _you_ wrote this?"

"No, I'm saying I _fucking_ stole it from Odin's private collections." I rolled my eyes, "I was just asking, for goodness sake."

"No, goodness wouldn't have been so slow and wouldn't have discriminated against a vampire, thinking he couldn't be an author, all because she was madly in love with him and found him extremely attractive." Eric stated with a sour tone, making me roll my eyes and chuckle. "Yeah, sure, whatever makes you sleep during the day, lame-o."

 

Soon enough, Eric finished reading all the books on the table and got another batch of ancient scriptures.

What happened to me next wasn't so surprising; soon my eyelid began to grow heavy and my head needed to be set somewhere soft. I heard a groan, "Leisl, I don't you not to be distracting." I groaned back, "I'm just sleeping!"

"Exactly, I can't read if--" he huffed and snapped his head to look at me. He pushed the book in his hands away and then stood. He quickly came back with a sofa chair, replacing the seat he was on, pushing it aside. He then got himself seated and opened his arms, nodding my way, beckoning me. I quirked my head up and found myself yawning. Eric growled, "Quit being a distraction and just-" he cut himself off then suddenly scooped me in his arms. I gasped as I found myself tangled in Eric's arms, body in between his, legs over his right, head against his chest. I looked at him and knit my brows, "How is this less distacing?"

"Now I won't have to wonder what your doing."

"Why would yo--" _"Shhhhh."_

* * *

 

"You're awake, good." Eric smiled as I blinked at him and moaned. _"I--where..."_ "In your bed. You... looked so peaceful, so I brought you home."

I huffed and pushed myself deeper to the surface my head was on, which I only then noticed was his chest. "Leisl... I have to go."

"What?" I whispered with sadness.

He chuckled and wrapped me tightly in his arms, "The sun in about to rise."

"Oh." I then moved off him and we both then sat up. I sighed and saw the sky outside my window, indeed the sun was about to rise. "Did you at least find what you need?"

He blinked and tucked stray hair behind my ear, "Not exactly, I still have to look into it." I nodded then found that the heaviness of my eyelids pulled my body back down on my mattress. Eric looked at me one last time, and attempted to leave, but I, however, caught his hand and pulled him slightly, "Kiss me goodbye. You can't leave without kissing me goodbye."

Eric whipped his head back and failed hiding a smile. "Of course, my mistake."

So the blonde leaned in and placed his lips on mine. My hands caressed his face and fingers found their way to the roots of his hair. He was so delicated with it, and he lead the kiss in a slow way. His own hand then soon found my cheek and I just knew at this point, my warmth was warming him up as well. Once he pulled away, he looked at me with soft eyes then he moved away to pull my covers up to my chest. He placed his hand on my cheek one last time, "Get some rest, Leisl."

I nodded, "I will, Eric." I buried myself in my covers and smiled, _"I love you."_

Eric quickly leaned in and kissed my temple, _"I love you, Leisl."_

* * *

 

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Pam asked in a worried, angry, and annoyed tone all at once. Her maker walked past her and headed straight for his casket. Pam wasn't having it though, so the moment Eric stepped inside and attempted to shut the door, the other blonde hindered the action and glared at the vampire. "What the _fuck_ Eric, do you know what time it is?"

"Pam, go to sleep, you'll get the bleeds."

"Fuck the bleeds, you could've--" _"I AM YOUR MAKER!"_ He found himself rasing his voice, "And it's not like I'd let myself burn."

"Eric." Pam spoke, knowing the being her maker was thinking of. "Pam, I taught you everything you know. Don't be silly and just go to sleep."

The younger blonde vampire felt furious, worse helplessly jealous. "She's _fucking_ endearing, but she's a blood bag." Pam spoke through a growl and clenched teeth. "She's just like Sookie then you'll eventually get tired of--" "DON'T COMPARE HER TO ANYONE!" Eric shot up from his casket. "She is _**MINE**."_

Pam felt hurt at this moment, soon she crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "It's not a big deal you can't glamour her, Eric." she mumbled feeling her helplessnes doubling.

 

"It is when I've been cursed."

"What?!"

Eric sighed and blinked slowly, "She is the curse I've been waiting for."

Pam's jaw dropped, "Eric. No-- she, she can't be? What the _fuck?_ How can you be sure."

"Because _she made me love her,_ Pam."

Pam was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or what to feel about the admission she just heard. She wanted to scream, or destory, or cry. "Eric--" "Pam, you're bleeding. Go to sleep." He dismissed, not wanting to hear whatever his progeny had to say in this time. Also, his own condition was annoying him, so he gratefully retreated into his place.

Pam in this time then had no other choice but to get into her own casket. And as she lay there she thought, "What the _fuck_ is that Leisl Wytnight?"


	18. It Came To Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID NOT SPELL PROOF  
> yay

I pushed through the massive front doors and immediately called out for my brother. I pulled my coat off and threw it on the coat rack. I called out again and in return, Jerry found me and nodded, "Leisl, Thomas and Rose went to their final monthly check up, and the boys are still in school."

I huffed, "So... no one's home basically? What time are the lawyers going to arrive?"

"It is in my understanding, miss, that your brother postponed today's meeting. However, he did anticipate your arrival so he left some cake for you in the kitchen."

I chuckled bitterly, through it, half amused, "I swear I knew I shouldn't have left work early and come over since he even didn't pick up my calls." I huffed, "Thanks Jerry."

He nodded with a smile, "Of course," then went his way.

 

I sat on the counter as I pigged out on moist chocolate cake. Maria, the head maid, physically and verbally assaulted me for my mannerless actions, (me sitting on the counter, not using a fork as I stuffed food in my face) which then lead to me fleeing for my life and giggling all the way out to the garden, all the while my was tongue out, directed at her in victory (though her shoe did hit my butt on my way out). As I cackled and scooped up deliciousness, the universe got back at me for I then hit the glass door on my way out. To say I had a violent collision was an understatement, my throbbing nose pay testiment.

_"Shit, are you--"_

I looked up at the man and suddenly felt all the pain on my face disappear and be replaiced with a stomach churning sensation, _"Alcide."_

He peered down at me with an expressionless face, "Hi." he stated flatly. He whipped away and went back to wherever he came from. I followed him out and discovered he was fixing up a wall out by the garden. I chuckled, "Was it a hard repair? That hole was my fault, I--"

 _"Not at all, I'm done with it."_ Alcide interupted, turning to me with pursed lips as he was crouched down to tidy away his tools. "I'm going to fix up the chandelier." He nodded, going off. I huffed and followed after him.

Just as I caught up with him, the clock struck three, _"Have you eaten yet?"_

 

He turned to me and stopped just as we both reached halfway up the staircase, "What are you doing?"

I blinked, "I'm--" "No, no, no, let me ask you again,  _why are you doing this?"_

My lips fell apart and I felt my throat go dry. "I'm just trying to be a frie--" "Well **stop**!" he boomed out, making me flinch. He looked at me with knit brows and he then wiped his face in frustration, _"Leisl."_

My breathed hitched when he spoke my name, "I can take all the _bullshit_ in the world. I can take it from my family-- _my dad_ , my pack, my job, my co-workers, my employers, THE _DAMN FUCKING_ REDNECK THAT KEEPS PISSING ON MY YARD- BUT not--" he barked out then halted abruptly. He then grumbled and started walking up the stairs, leaving me there without anything to say. Halfway through he stopped and turned back to me, "But not... _from you."_ He nodded his head in disapproval, "I gave you my bloody, beating heart and you took that dead-fanger's cold, black one." He looked helpless, then whispered, _"I'm in love with you, Leisl."_

He looked at me for a long moment then walked away. As he went up, he grumbled under his breath, "I won't take this."

When he disappeared up the stairs, I felt my heart get tugged down. My lips quivered and my eyes glossed, "what the hell is wrong with me?"

I decided to leave then. Grabbing my coat, I exited the place and headed back to my house. I heard the clicking of my heels against the pavement and found the sound so annoying I slapped and wiped my face in frustration. I felt something stick on my hand after, then found on my palm was chocolate. I scoffed, "Great, you had icing all over your face while making a fool of yourself to Alcide. _Magnificent. **Stupendous**."_

As I continued on with my travel, I suddenly found myself throwing a trantrum over the sound of my shoes against the ground. I halted to burst out into tears and throw my designer pumps off. "I KNEW I SHOULD'VE WORN SNEAKERS TODAY!"

Wiping my tear soaked face with my coat, I later threw the object away as well. With crossed arms I sobbed all the way home in pure frustration over everything. I stomped around and let out jagged breaths. I winced when my sole came in contact with a rock. I hissed and pulled it off my foot and proceeded going back home.

Taking into account my begrudged speed, I arrived, tears still streaming down my face, at my house after about two hours give or take. I stripped down and let myself in a oversized sweater and got a pint of leftover ice cream, quickly stuffing my face with it. I sobbed, _"I'm a shit person and now I'm going to get fat and die!"_

I then decided ice cream was not going to cut it, so I rumaged through my stuff and looked for some alcohol. Seeing I had none, I threw, yet again, another tantrum, but this time, I ended up violently knocking over an empty vase, causing it to break in a million pieces. _"Such a bitch, that vase!"_

I turned away with my nose high and sat on the kitchen counter. I curled up with knees to my chest after kicking the ice cream down to the floor.

_  
_

_"Liesl Mari Levinsbottom Wytnight! Stop your yapping and clean up your mess right now!"_

_"Honey take it easy on her, she's just a child," my fathee defended me as my mother beat some sense into my eight year old self. "Stop hitting her, Helena!"_

_"Look at me, Leisl!" Mama shouted, pointing her finger at me, instantly making me bit my lower lip to cease my crying. "Shut up and stop crying. You shouldn't be throwing this fit and destroying everything because you feel bad about getting your brother into a cast."_

_My breathing hitched, "But mama--"_

_"CLEAN THIS SHIT UP NOW!"_

_  
_

_"Leisl..."_

_I looked at my mother who came into my room after cleaning up all the stuff I broke and getting sent to my room. She sat down next to me and I counldn't look at her. "Do you know why I hit you before?"_

_"Becau-se I'm a terrible person." I broke out in tears._

_"Wrong." she rang out with a hard tone, "I beat you because what you did is wrong. If you do something bad you should reflect on it, but not destroy!"_

_I looked at her with puffy eyes as she sighed, "Baby," she placed her hand on my shoulder, "I punished you because what you did was wrong, okay, not because your a bad person."_

_She sealed me in her arms as I cried, then she stroked my hair, "When you make mistakes, learn from them, don't explode. Alright, Leisl Mari?"_

_"Yes, Mama."_

_  
_

With that memory in mind, I broke into more bitter, sorrowful tears. Oh goodness I missed my mother.

 

"What the _fuck_ is happening?" A concerned being with a concerned back spoke, hands suddenly on my cheeks in concerned concern.

I chuckled,  _"Hi, Eric."_

His fangs were out, his hands were on my face and he looked just about ready to kill from the moment he whooshed in. He had a dark glint in his eyes, his face seemed to be flaming red in anger though it was fundamentally expressionless, and when he spoke, he spoke sure and so deathly low, _"Who did this to you?"_

I then started sobbing even more at that, making the enraged vampire knit his brows deep and clench his jaw tight. His nostrils flared in anger and I could bet he was supposed to scream. _"Shut up."_ I muttered, throwing my arms around him and sobbing on his chest. He seemed to be taken aback by this, which was why for the first time he tensed up at my touch. "Just hug me, I'm sad."

"Leisl,"

"Shhh."

"Tell me why--" but my lips on his such him up. I could taste the salt on my tears on his lips when I kissed him. Strangely, he pushed me away, his hand securing my face and gaze on him, "Leisl."

"Blondie."

He surpressed an eyeroll with a slow blink, "You are not avoiding this, not when you've made a mess and have cried buckets of tears. Not this time."

I bit my lip, "I'm sad."

"Because of your mother?" he rasped out. I hadn't realized how much the words stung until he spoke it, and in turn, I ended up bursting out in tears as I nodded simply at his words. I collapsed against him and he sighed at it. "Shhhh, I'm here, don't cry."

* * *

_"Eric!"_

"I'm sorry."

"W-why are you crying?" I cupped his face as we snuggled closely together in my bed. "It's just because I feel your grief; I understand it... all too well." I wiped the red off his face and felt myself let out even more tears. _"Stop."_ he turned to me with hurt written across his face, catching my wrists in his large hands.

"I'm sorry." I broke out pathetically. I wiped my tears away as we shared a soft gaze, "Who did you lose?"

 

He took his moment to reply, "My maker."

My lips parted at the admission. From what I understood the bonds a vampire had with their maker was extremely strong and unseverable. I'd say it was like my relationship with my mother, but taking into account how old Eric was, and how many years they spent together, the pain is simply unfathomabke for me. And so I only spoke ever so dumbly, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled at me and nodded in disagreement. "Don't be."

 

With this at hand, I found myself pushing my body off him, repositioning myself to straddle him. He looked at me intently and placed his hands on my hips. I breathed in then out softly, licking my lower lip. "Eric," I gulped as he looked at me darkly. "Let me..." I ran my hands up to his chest and rested them on his toned shoulders, _"... help both of us to forget."_

He was as still as a statue and my body was pulsing loudly against him. He clenched his jaw pulled hus hands away from me, instead gripping the headboard behind him as he shuffled slowly beneath me. "Leisl," he bellowed as his fangs popped out.

I stuttered, "I-I-- want to Eric. I want to do--"

 

"Leisl," he growled against my cheek. He had me pinned down under him in a blink and now my heart was racing and my breathing was heavy. I moved my face closer to his and he groaned like a predator at my actions. "My sweet baby girl," his upper lips twitched and his hands he used to secure my wrists on either side tightened significantly, "I would love nothing more than to _fuck_ you senseless," he pushed his hips in between my legs, making me gasp at the contact. He growled at my reaction and pulled sharply away to look me in the eyes, "But you're drunk in sorrow and I don't want you like this."

He leaned slowly, lips barely coming in contact with mine, "And besides, I want to take my time; I can't do that now since the sun is coming up."

His fangs were still out as he looked down at me. His tongue skimmed over the sharp tooth, and then quickly, he was off me standing up at the end of my bed. "I have to go, Leisl."

I sat up quickly but was met with nothing but my empty room. I huffed in disbelief and fell back with a frustrated and annoyed growl. I wiped my face and pursed my lips, "Whatever, sleeping is nice."


	19. It's Not Funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SAID IT BUT NONE OF THE PICTURES I USE ARE MINE  
> ESPECIALLY THE ACTUAL PRODUCT
> 
> IT'S BEEN SO LONG
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY TYPOS LOL
> 
> why am i like this  
> I dunno eitha

I huffed as I looked up at him. "How long are we going to keep doing this?"

"Until I find sufficient answers, oh impatient one." he muttered softly, not at all moving his sight away from the book he had in hand. He sat comfortably on my sofa with his feet up on the coffee table. He decided to take books he needed to read and leave them here as an excuse to keep hanging around my house. I mean, I wasn't complaining, especially not since I had my head on his lap right now and had him stroking my hair lovingly.

Who'd've thought that a manly man-vamp like him would be a sucker for haptics.

 

"Eric,"

"Leisl."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No." he answered quickly.

I chuckled, "I don't mean it in like a negative or insecure way, I mean it in... like a _normal..._ way? I mean, do you even think you can find the answer like this? By staring at old pages?"

"It's called reading. You should try it sometimes."

I rolled my eyes, _"Really?_ You're gonna-- _fine."_ I jolted up from my seat and narrowed my eyes at him. "You can read." I spat out and them shot off the couch, crossing my arms and walking away. I then went stomping upstairs and headed off to my closet. I ripped the doors open and placed my hands on my hips. _What to wear, what to wear?_

_"What are you doing?"_

"I thought you were reading, _blondie."_

He scoffed and, like a child, went in front of me, blocking my way. I rolled my eyes,  "I'm getting something." I moved past him and looked through my endless pieces of clothing

_"Why?"_

"Because I'm going to change!"

He refused to move and apparently wanted to become the center of the universe.

"Eric I swear if you don't move--" I broke out in a groan. I stared him down though my head was tilted up at him. I crossed my arms, "I thought you were reading?"

_"You annoy me."_

I threw my hands up in defeat and frustration, "What the hell does that have to do with anything we're talking about?"

He gave me a scoff that then transitioned to a dark chuckle, "You should know, Leisl, that _you are mine._ And quite frankly, I find it offensive you even think that it's alright that I can be in the same place as you but not next to you when our time together is _so_ short."

I puffed my cheeks out in hopes to hold in the chuckle bubbling inside, but it was no use, I ended up giggling like a school girl anyway. I even felt a blush on my cheeks, "I--" I laughed, "don't know whether or not that's obsessively clingy and creepy of you or... _romantic."_

Eric gave a smrik and leaned down slowly, "Funny, I think we both know it's the latter," he pulled back shaprly and made a face, _"babe."_

I groaned but before I could even attempt to hit him, he whooshed away and sat himself on my bed, crossed legs at that.

"It's decided then, we are to have a fashion show."

I raised my brow.

"Well, you're distracting me anyway, might as well dress and undress for my amusement."

I scoffed, raising my upper lip in disgust and crossed my arms. After seeing for too long the smug look on his face, I grabbed a heel lazily on the floor next to me and threw it at him, though I knew he would only catch it. And catch it he did, he even laughed in amusement. _"I take it that's a no."_ Eric spoke, looking at my designer pumps, "Okay. I'll promise not to look when you change, so long as you do the whole walk and pose thing?"

I raised a brow and nodded in disapproval, "You really want me to do this, don't you?"

Eric licked his lips, "So long as it's you, I'll want it bad."

 

With that bit my lower lip and turned around. "You should close your eyes now, Eric."

 

 

"So, what do you think?" I spoke as I fixed the skirt of the [dress](https://7694deb147aa32ae607b-93625508945e04b526d4f9d8983b539e.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-1998292-210886-1524290188-aae5ba0b09b1c85c43d54190e951a997.jpg). The vampire took it as his cue to sit back up, as he opted to lay down on the bed instead of closing his, saying it was too difficult.

"You look like a queen." he mumbled lowly, raising his hands, motioning I walk towards him. However, he found that my pace was too slow for him and dashed towards me, hooking his hands on my waist and nape. His right hand trailed down to my shoulder and soon he caught my hand and spun me around, making me laugh at his actions. "And _you_ made this?"

I laughed harder, "No! Don't you know I sneak into fashion shows and steal all their clothes. _Psssshhh."_

Eric gave a please sound, "Show me another."

 

"I've been wanting an excuse to wear [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BI7PcKehCga/?taken-by=jannakuzko) for the longest of time." I spoke in a giddy tone. I placed my hands on my hips and gave a soft smile.

Eric exhaled from the bed and once again was before me. He eyed me up and down and gave a soft smile, "You really go all the way with your dresses, don't you?"

I gave a soft chuckle and felt my cheeks burn slightly, "It gets boring, y'know."

He tucked stray hair behind my ear, "I know better than anyone."

 

"I made [this](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1090/9590/products/kukt_35aba66a-1d05-45fa-b265-c8e3d2b4ea27_large.jpg?v=1519619497) one like the stars."

This time, I walked over to Eric with much more super model-esque attitude, and this seemingly had him glued to his seat gawking. Once I was in front of him, I placed my hands on my hips and puckered my lips, "Z'it look nice?"

He placed his hands on my hips and just like his hands, he rose up. He gazed down at me then caught my cheeks. He planted a long kiss on my lips and abruptly he broke away, "It would look better on the floor."

In a fight or flight type of response, I scoffed and pushed him off, which gladly he let himself be. I turned away from him and felt my face burn. I barely whispered out, _"My stars, shut the hell up."_

Eric chuckled and thought to himself, "Such innocence."

 

"How about a much more simple [one](https://assets12.modaoperandi.com/images/products/635752/230770/large_alex-perry-bridal-white-cameron-satin-trumpet-gown.jpg?_t=1522767354)?" I spoke as I walked towards, pulling the skirt up to properly be able to walk. "I wore this at a cousin's wedding." 

Eric raised a brow and stood from the bed, walking around me. Suddenly, I felt a hot breath from behind my ear, causing goosebumps to form all over.

"And how did the upstaged bride feel?"

I chuckled nervously at that, "Believe me, Eric. This was a summer dress compared to my cousin Geoffry's bride... well, _ex-bride."_

Eric chuckled lowly at that. "Seems like it wasn't as good as yours, seeing they're no longer wed."

 

"[This](http://cdn.vogue.es/uploads/images/thumbs/es/vog/2/c/2018/04/giambattista_valli_pasarela_249008872_683x.jpg) one, I feel, is a bit more avant-garde." I muttered, just as the vampire sat up and opened his eyes, "But not really because... I mean, have you seen an avant-garde fashion piece?"

Eric gave a smile and raised his hand, beckoning I come closer. I did just that and the moment he was close enough, he snatched me and pulled me to his lap.

"I can't say I have. However, I can say you are exquisite in this, and in eveything else you've worn." he spoke as he snaked his arm around my his and leaned in, brushing his nose against my neck.

I puffed my cheeks up with air and felt my breath hitch when he gave my skin a kiss. "You-your complients are getting old."

Eric chuckled at that and slowly moved up to my ear, nibbling on the lobe, "You're irressistible like this, Leisl. I'd like to keep you this way."

 _"Nooope, nope, nope, nope, nope,"_ I blurted out, wriggling where I sat, swatting his face off. "I still have, like, twenty dresses to try on."

I literally heard him growl, "Only if I let you, Wytnight."

I gulped at the sound of my name being spoken like that. "Uh... please let me go."

"Please, _what?"_ he spoke lowly, making me stutter and make unneccessary sounds, "UHHHHHHHH... please, _sir?"_

At that point, he broke out into a fit of laughter and I immediately scowled and began assaulting his solid torso. _"Asshole."_ I scoffed finally, right after pushing myself off of him and standing up. He fell back because of it and only continued laughing his head off, "Adorable human."

 

"This is kinda getting tiring." I huffed the moment I finished putting on the next [dress](https://697338f7f2dc9f1d6e9a-40e29636c75730204bc95fffa2c21abf.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-1022435-283488-1494385593-87a1538c86a43412820841e3ce95820f.jpg) I pulled put.

"It could be less so if I helped."

I scoffed and groaned, "Shut up." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Anyway, have a look, compliment me, blah, blah, blah."

Eric was once more in front of me, eyeing me from head to toe, "Elegant."

"Okay. Are we done here? Good, now sit your ass down so I can change again."

"Nu-uh-uh," Eric raised a finger and pulled me close to him, "I'm not done taking in your lushness, sweetheart."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Sit your ass down, vampire." I pushed him off my by his chest but he wouldn't budge. "My, my, I see the woman changes with her wardrobe." he taunted with a glint in his eye, "Or what?"

 _"Or,"_ I placed my hands on my hips, "I'll make you sit your ass down."

Eric threw his head back in laughter upon hearing that, "Really? And tell me, Leisl, how do you suppose you'd do that?"

"I have a good amount of silver jewelry."

The blonde towering over me stepped forward and started pushing me back by pressed his body up against me while his hands secured on the small of my back kept me put. "And tell me, Leisl, do you honestly believe..." one of his hands started travelling down my thigh, soon after he grabbed it and threw it on the side of his hip effortlessly, making me squirm and lose my footing. All that kept me how I was was now was Eric's sheer strength. "... that you could put be down by measly pieces of metal?"

I felt my mouth go dry at his words and I couldn't even move.

His face moved slowly, dangerously close to mine and soon his lips brushed my own. A kiss was then planted there, slow and deep. Time felt like it stopped and I was feeling all hazy now. The moment my hands captured his face, Eric stopped and pulled away. He set me on my feet and was suddenly sitting back on my bed.

I gulped and turn to him, a whimper leaving my lips involutarily.

"You said you wanted me to sit down." the vile creature smirked and laid back on my sheets with a chuckle.

 _"Fucking hell,"_ I hufed.

 

This last [one](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1569/0213/products/783o_800x.jpg?v=1509947614) I stupidly picked out was far too much than I bargained for.

I let out and exasperated sound and stomped my feet in frustration. "Eric, I-" but the feeling of someone behind me, of hands on my back, lacing up the parts of the dress I no longer could, silencing me and made me gasp. _"Eric..."_

He only hummed in reply. The moment he finished what he was doing, he pulled me against him and bent down to rub his cheek against mine. "You said you wouldn't look."

"And who the _fuck_ said I'm looking," he whispered, as his hands turned me around to face him and his closed eyes. I chuckled lowly and got to the tip of my toes, "Would you really have me believe you had your eyes closed the whole time?" I spoke as I drapped my arms over his shoulders.

With eyes still shut he groaned and inhaled sharply. He grabbed one of my wrists and kissed it. "I don't need eyes to know a woman's body, and with yours practically screaming to be touched..." he groaned, finally opening his eyes, "you cannot imagine how much I want to touch you."

I heaved in deeply and whimpered out, "You're touching me now, Eric."

He moaned and leaned down to plant as kiss on my lips, "And like a fool I helped secure this torture device on you."

"How about... you-" but a sharp ring from my phone pulled me out of it and I snapped my attention away from the vampire. I grunt and attempted to pull away but he wouldn't let me, "I _what,_ Leisl?" he pressed, making me release a deeated groan. "I-- Eric, that could be important, please let me go."

The blonde being clenched his jaw tightly and I could only look at him expectantly. He gulped loudly and let me go. I then ran out of the room, downstairs to where my phone was on the coffee table. Once I was in the living room and thankfully got to accept my call, I huffed out a _hello_ just as Eric looked at me scornfully.

"Tommy, Hi."

Eric scoffed at the sound of the name and grumbled under his breath, "That _fucking_ cock-block."

_"Tomorrow? Yeah... alright. Goodnight, Tommy. Say hello to everyone for me. Love you."_

 

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Eric spat out.

I huffed and forced out a smile. "It, uh... it was about," I let out a chuckle ans sat down on the couch, feeling my shoulders and chest grow heavy. Eric sensed something was wrong after that, obviously, and was now sitting next to me. He placed a hand on my back and whispered out in a comforting tone, "Leisl,"

I couldn't help it. I broke out into tears.

"For _fuck's_ sake. I-" but I choked on my tears and ended up crying even more. "I'm so sorry, Eric. One minute ago we were... and now I'm crying and-" but he didn't care and only pulled me into his arms, shushing me as I continued to let my heart out against his chest.

"It's your mother?"

I hummed.

"You have to do something tomorrrow?"

"Yeah. I have to _fucking_ bury her!" I whined and pushed myself off him. "They moved the damn date, Eric. _And do you know why?_ Because everyone's too _fucking_ busy to arrive at the date we set so my dead mother has to be rushed to be put six feet under all for my family's convenience!"

I shot up from my couch and screamed my lungs out. I grabbed the vase on the coffee table and smashed it up against the wall. I then kicked the damn table off the floor and kicked every other piece of furniture close to me. Chair after painting after trophy after vase after whatever the _fuck_ I could get my hands on went flying around.

And what was Eric doing? The _fuck_ should I know, I'm having a tantrum.

"I _FUCKING_ HATE THIS FAMILY!" I screamed and turned away, heading off to the kitchen.

I opened every cabinet I had and found I had nothing that could make me drunk. "ERIC!" I shouted, just as ths vampire apeared before me. _"Need me to be your punching bag?"_

"Get me a pair of shoes."

_"Why?"_

"Because I need to get _shit-faced,_ Eric."

_"No."_

I scoffed and wiped my face, "I'll _fucking_ do it myself then."

_"Leisl,"_

"Get out of my way!"

He huffed and with a woosh he suddenly had shoes in his hands. I huffed and grabbed it from him,  putting them on. "You are going to get changed, right?"

"My mom's dead, Eric, do you think I'd bring her to life too?"

Eric growled and grabbed either of my shoulders. "Stay here, I'll buy you some alcohol."

"How the hell would you know what I like?"

"What _do_ you like?"

"Beer, buy me three packs of beer."

 

And with those three packs I devoured, I wound up wasted on the floor along with the aftermath of my anger. There were shards of glass and wood and other kinds of debris and yet here I was, lying next to Eric who only listened to me sob and I rant about what my head thought of.

"I hate humans, Eric."

"As do I, Leisl."

"Can you kill them all?"

He chuckled at that, "If I did, life would be boring."

I groaned and turned to him, my elbow of the floor and my head on my hand,  "Okay, but what if you just kill all my relatives. Of course you can't kill Tommy, and like, everyone else, but what if you just _kill everyone else_ besides them."

Eric turned to me in the same manner and chuckled, "I supposed I could if you want me to."

"I want you to, Eric."

"Of course, Leisl."

"I'm _fucking_ serious!"

"As am I. It's just that I doubt your cute little drunk state can comprehend the true meaning of kill."

"I can too comprehend!"

"Really? Okay, so if I bought you a cute little puppy, a tiny one, blue eyes, brown fur and the liveliest personality, you would be alright for me to hold its neck and back firmly and let it whine as I force its head in an unnatural position, until there's a crack that'll resound in your ears, and at last, the little puppy no longer lives to bark another pathetic bark."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO A POOR LITTLE PUPPY!" I squealed and pounded his chest in anger. "YOU'RE A MONSTER ERIC, A MONSTER!"

He only laughed at my assault and huffed in defeat after I had stopped. "Exactly. I'm a monster, but I won't become one in your eyes... I never want to be."

"... then why'd you kill the poor puppy, monster?"

Eric laughed, "I also killed your uncle."

I shrugged, "If it was Obidiah, he had it coming."

His brow quirked up, "Did he?"

"He did."

"You are some woman, Leisl."

"What I am is I want a puppy."


End file.
